Maldito Castigo
by Jannideath
Summary: Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha, Padre de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Tierra del Fuego, conviviente del Jinchüriki que posee al Kyübi en su interior y amante del mismo que me guarda rencor por ello… y ésta, es mi historia. EDIT.
1. Capítulo I Mío

**Capítulo I "Mío"**

—_Otou–san_… más… más…

—_Mío… Mío… nadie más te tiene… sólo eres mío…_

—_Onegai_… más fuerte… más rápido…

—_Naru… sólo mío…_

—¡Ah!…un…un poco más…ya llego…

Dos figuras se deslumbran entre las sombras de la noche. La luna recae directo en las siluetas que se mueven frenéticamente perladas de sudor. Las manos recorren extasiados el cuerpo del otro como si no hubiera mañana. Uno de ellos, el más joven, se encuentra sentado sobre el otro mirándole de frente con los ojos lujuriosos y la boca entreabierta mientras el mayor lo toma de las caderas para elevar la velocidad.

—Ahhh… Así… así… _Otou–san_… Más duro…

—_Naruto… _

El mayor posa su mirada afilada en el joven que se mueve vertiginosamente sobre él… Cabello rubio y brillante, ojos azules inocentes y carismáticos, piel bronceada y suave… labios carnosos color durazno…

Y si no fuera por las marcas de las mejillas que emergieron luego del encierro de Kyübi, sería su clon.

El hijo de Minato Namikaze.

Su hijo…

—_Otou–san_… _Otou–san_… mastúrbame… –Rogó el menor observando a su pareja por esa noche.

—_Naruto… _—Y en un arranque de salvajismo, apresó fuertemente su cintura levantándolo hasta tener la punta de su miembro en ese estrecho culito y entrando luego de una sola estocada.

—¡Ahhh!… síiiii… —Se dobló cual felino y comenzó a saltar como poseso ayudado por el mayor que lo miraba jadeante, repartiendo besos en su torso y cuello mientras soltaba una mano de la cintura del menor y bajaba a su miembro, masturbándole con fuerza.

—Ahhhh… síii… _Otou–san_… rico… muy rico… —Gemía con un hilo de saliva colgado de la comisura de sus labios. Minato, al mirar ese néctar, no quiso pensarlo dos veces para disfrutar de ella, lamiéndola. El menor se tensó un momento aminorando la velocidad de las embestidas, atento a cada maniobra del mayor. El rubio mayor no pudo evitarlo más y acercó sus labios al pequeño, pero este se alejó de inmediato parando todo el proceso.

—Dijimos nada de besos —Le habló fríamente.

—_Naruto_…

—No lo arruines, "_Otou–san_" —añadió sarcástico.

—No Naruto… yo… no lo volveré a hacer —Bajó la cabeza, dolido.

—Eso espero, "_Otou–san_", no te gustaría estar solo esta noche, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras juntaba sus frentes y lo abrazaba.

—No, Naruto… ahh —Gimió al sentir el hoyito de carne apretar su miembro de forma torturante.

—Compláceme, _Otou–san_… necesito calor… —susurró cerrando los ojos mientras su mentón acariciaba los hombros del mayor que aprovechaba para juntarlo más a su cuerpo—. Tú también quieres, ¿Verdad, _Otou–san_?

—Naruto, por favor… di mi nombre…

—_Otou–san_… —suspiró con éxtasis.

—No, mi… nombre… —hablaba entrecortado y desesperado por el leve movimiento que comenzaba su pareja.

—_Otou–san_… —repitió el menor.

—No… mi nombre… Naruto… _onegai_… _onegai_ —Imploraba sin un dejo de orgullo, frustrado por la reticencia del pequeño—. Sólo mi nombre… sólo una vez…

—No, mi querido "_Otou–san_" —susurró entreabriendo sus labios y mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor mientras éste lo abrazaba fuertemente, obligando a su miembro entrar completamente en él.

Sin querer medir el tiempo dejó de rogar por un sueño sin futuro, acatando las normas establecidas antes de ese encuentro, dejando en el olvido sus propios deseos, se fundió aún más en el menor para, de esa forma, marcarlo como suyo.

_ —Mío…_

_Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha, Padre de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Tierra del Fuego, conviviente del Jinchüriki que posee al Kyübi en su interior y amante del mismo que me guarda rencor por ello… y ésta, es mi historia._


	2. Capítulo II Caricia

**Spoiler Manga 440 *******

* * *

**Capítulo II "Caricia"**

Esa mañana despertaba con mucho desánimo.

La noche anterior, Naruto volvió a salir de la habitación apenas y acabado el acto del que eran cómplices, sólo porque en medio del "ameno" acto de fogosidad, había recibido una llamada de su gran "amigo" Sasuke.

_ Ese niño._

Su mente, a pesar de no poseer grandes ideas de la relación de ellos, maquinaba una y mil formas de mantener a su hijo lejos de ese _bastardo_.

_ Vaya, el Anbu de nombre Sai realmente le caía bien._

Pero, volviendo a rememorar la conducta del joven el día anterior, el sólo hecho de que le diera más importancia a ese inmaduro vengador antes que a él, le proporcionaba cierto deje de rencor.

No tenía dudas del odio que le profesaba Naruto. Al menos cuando estaban solos, porque frente a los demás era el _hijo predilecto_. Igual de falso que sus sonrisas. A pesar de ello, se había acostumbrado, aun con el temor del rechazo siempre latente.

_ ¿Cómo comenzó todo?_

Cuando regresó a la vida luego del ataque a Konoha… al menos en la mente de Naruto.

Al sentir como el joven se doblegaba al poder del Zorro no lo pensó dos veces para ir a detenerlo. ¡Cuánto había anhelado poder verlo a los ojos! ¡Abrazarlo! ¡Pedirle perdón!

_ Ver su sufrimiento fue la peor agonía. _

Su propio hijo le culpó por todos y cada uno de los malos tratos, abusos y desplantes de las que fue víctima. Pero él lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, incluso creyendo en su pueblo, pensando con alegría que su sangre sería respetada por el gran poder que era capaz de controlar. Pero no fue así, a la primera le dieron la espalda. _Y eso jamás lo perdonaría._

Por esa razón aguantaba. Hacía caso omiso cuando Naruto, en un descuido, le recordaba la infeliz vida que tuvo y que, a pesar de los acontecimientos, sigue teniendo. Soportaba sus sonrisas falsas, sus abrazos vacíos y sus agónicas palabras de amor.

_ Agónicas._

_ Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

Al volver con un cuerpo nuevo y joven, decidió acompañar a su hijo en la vida de soltero. Tratando de aconsejarlo y esperando con ansias una mirada de cariño. Pero, al ver a su hijo sufrir nuevamente por el Uchiha, al observar como ese vengador elegía renacer su clan antes del amor que le profesaba su familiar, decidió intervenir. Y la única manera que se le ocurrió a su brillante mente fue… ser su amante.

Naruto es joven, con una carrera ninja prometedora, próximo Hokage —de eso no hay dudas—, brillante a la hora de decidir, excelente amigo y por último, y no menos importante, un Namikaze.

El único defecto que poseía; sus hormonas.

Estaba en la edad en la que el sexo es indispensable. Una vía de escape hacia la fantasía. Una que Naruto buscaba con afán.

Y Minato no encontró mejor solución que volverse su pareja.

Porque había sopesado el buscarle a Naruto una mujer bonita, cariñosa e inteligente. Pero, para su mala fortuna, Naruto era gay.

Otro problema que notaba, era el que Naruto no gustaba de cualquier hombre, sino de Uchiha Sasuke. No negaba que Sasuke era un excelente prospecto, pero —y otra vez un "pero"— estaba comprometido, y con una mujer.

Por otra parte, el sólo pensar que alguien, hombre o mujer, fuese capaz de tocar ese monumento de chico que tenía por hijo, le encrespaba los pelos de la rabia–celos.

En un principio la relación se dio bastante relajada. Naruto podía seguir escogiendo otra pareja mientras se encontraba con él. Y él, obviamente, no tenía intenciones de quedarse soltero. Se casó joven con Kushina, con bastante poca experiencia, cabe notar. Y a pesar de que la pena de haber perdido a su esposa la sentía resiente, no quería vivir en el pasado. Kushina era una mujer de carácter fuerte como Naruto y el buscaba algo similar.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse grises cuando Naruto se enteró del compromiso de su amigo–rival. Y es que, al parecer, Sasuke y Naruto mantenían una relación oculta por unos pocos meses. Luego de eso la personalidad del joven rubio cambió de manera radical, rara vez sonreía, salía bastante, apenas y dormía, y el ramen se volvió un privilegio de una vez por semana. _Aterrador._

Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, como si fuera culebrón de media tarde, Naruto se entera que el compromiso estaba fijado desde antes de su "relación", puesto que la joven tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo.

Desde ese momento comenzaron las reglas entre los dos:

**No caricias tiernas.**

**No control parental. Horarios ni nada.**

**No órdenes.**

**No besos en la boca, y por último,**

**No "Te amo"**

_ Si antes de eso la relación era más o menos llevadera, ahora era una tarea titánica. _

Minato salía la mayor parte del día pues la Hokage lo solicitaba a menudo, y el prestaba apoyo con las tareas y labores de Kage.

Naruto salía la mayor parte de la noche y no volvía hasta la madrugada. Los únicos días en los que se quedaba era porque no tenía con quien follar y lo buscaba a él.

Minato trataba por los medios posibles conversar con su hijo, ya sea de cosas triviales o de sus penas, pero Naruto esquivaba magistralmente cada uno de esos intentos.

_ Difícil, por no decir imposible._

Y mientras meditaba todo lo anterior, se desperezaba de la cama, dejando que las sábanas recorrieran su piel tersa y morena.

Se levantaba temprano, Naruto no había vuelto aún y la casa se sentía realmente sola. Las paredes apagadas, blancos en tono mate, con el techo más blanco todavía, le daban cierto toque de _hospital._

_ Oh, sí. Odiaba los hospitales._

Dejando esos absurdos pensamientos, se decidió por un buen baño antes de ir a desayunar. Fue a la tina, pequeña por cierto, y abrió el grifo del agua caliente mientras se desvestía. Si es que sacarse únicamente el bóxer era desvestirse.

Completa la tina hasta el tope y sumerge su moldeado cuerpo, dejando hilos de agua escurrirse por las losas del piso. Trataba de mantener su mente en blanco. Dejar de pensar en él.

_ En ti, Naruto._

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

* * *

En la puerta de la casa, dos personas ingresaban a tropezones. Ambos agarrados en un fuerte abrazo, comiéndose la boca. Uno de ellos, de cabellos azabache, acaricia con ternura el pecho de su compañero. El otro, de cabellos rubios, lamía con deleite cada centímetro del rostro contrario.

—Naruto, espera a llegar a la habitación… —hablaba entrecortado.

—No tengo ganas, no quiero vengas después con el "estoy arrepentido" —burlaba el oji–azul al tiempo que posaba sus manos en las nalgas del otro.

—Pero, tú sabes que tengo razones… —Trataba de explicar—. Naruto, por favor… Minato–san podría vernos…

—¿Crees que me interesa?

—Por favor, sólo vine a conversar… necesito tu amistad. No un polvo —habló serio.

—¡Agh!, como quieras —Le soltó.

—Naruto, debemos dejar de vernos —Comenzó a hablar el azabache—. Karin está en el trimestre de riesgo, debo estar con ella…

—¿Tan importante es para ti? —Le cortó cabreado.

—Va a tener a mi hijo —Respondió de lo más natural.

—¿La amas?

—Eso no interesa —contestó escueto.

—Me dejaste porque va a tener a tu hijo, ¿Y dices que no me interesa? —Preguntó con sorna.

—Sólo quiero renacer mi clan, no tengo otras metas.

—Sasuke, no soy plato de segunda mesa —aclaró ya molesto.

—No te he obligado a nada.

—¡Eres tú quien me llama!

—¡No es tu obligación responder! —comenzó a alzar la voz.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡¿Qué harías si no respondiera una sola vez tus llamadas?

—¡Me busco otro idiota!

—¡Pues lárgate a buscarlo porque esta es la ÚLTIMA vez que te sigo! —gritó eufórico

—¡Bien! Naruto, que te quede claro que contigo yo JAMÁS hubiese tenido un futuro —masculló venenosamente.

—Lárgate de mi casa, vete al callejón del Barrio Rojo y abre bien las piernas para que cualquier polla te coja… veremos cuanto aguantas sin la mía —completó mientras abría la puerta y esperaba a que el Uchiha saliera.

El otro joven no hizo ademán de replicar, largándose segundos después.

* * *

Los gritos lo despertaron de la modorra.

Salió presuroso del baño con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo casi al trote. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar a su hijo que olvidó que… estaba desnudo.

Al llegar al recibidor lo primero que ve es a Naruto descansando sobre la puerta con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos y las mangas húmedas.

Estaba llorando.

Minato, en ese momento, se sintió impotente. Sabia de lo doloroso que era, para su hijo, ver a su amado compartir momentos de alegría con otro que no fuera él.

Lo sabía.

_ Porque le pasaba lo mismo._

No quería importunar, pero tampoco dejarlo solo. Lo único que pasó por su mente era acompañarlo en su dolor, y la manera más adecuada era un abrazo.

Naruto, al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él, no lo pensó dos veces para envolverlo entre sus brazos. No pensaba en nada, ni quién era el cuerpo a su lado ni tampoco en las reglas.

**_No caricias tiernas._**

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo. Naruto sentía una necesidad imperiosa de fundirse en ese calor. Mientras Minato aguardaba con premura cada acción del menor. No quería un rechazo, tampoco que se alejara y muchísimo menos que se arrepintiera. Poco a poco, el rubio menor, despertaba de ese letargo que lo sumió la depresión. Al notar los hombros fuertes en los que estaba recostado, levantó sus manos y las posó en esos brazos de forma lenta y temerosa, esperando una reacción, positiva o negativa, que lo apoyara para salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones. Pero Minato no reaccionó, de hecho se quedó quieto, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios. Naruto, ya sin dudas, comenzó una leve caricia alrededor del hombro, notando con leve sorpresa, como ésta se erizaba. La piel se encontraba húmeda y brillaba aún con la poca luz que llegaba de una ventana.

—Tu piel es muy suave —murmuró quedito.

Recién ahí, Minato se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

—Salí del baño, recién —susurró con vergüenza, rogando porque Naruto no se diera cuenta de los latidos vertiginosos de su corazón.

—Lo he notado —terminó con el tema, sabiendo de sobra los intentos de su padre.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición. Minato de piernas abiertas, apoyando su espalda en la pared y Naruto en medio de ellas siendo abrazado por él mientras su mano derecha acariciaba parte de su piel.

Y Minato al fin respiro tranquilo, recordando que esa fue la primera _caricia_ que recibió de su hijo.


	3. Capítulo III Rebelión y Control

**Capítulo III "Rebelión y Control"**

Dos personas se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa. Uno de ellos tenía su mano en el picaporte disponiéndose a abrir, mientras el otro se ubicaba unos pasos más atrás.

—¿Volverás luego? —preguntó, esperando la respuesta del que iba a salir.

Éste simplemente le dio la espalda y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minato suspiró.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Naruto salía de casa sin decir a donde iba ni cuando regresaría.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente donde Sasuke terminó con Naruto y él le había consolado. Luego de ello no volvieron a mirarse a la cara, al menos no Naruto. Minato trataba de conversar para limar asperezas y poder mostrarle a su hijo que siempre iba a estar ahí para él… pero Naruto parecía no quererlo cerca.

El rubio menor, a pesar de aparentar normalidad con sus amigos, su vida ya no era la misma. Si antes comía poco, ahora apenas tocaba su alimento, se encerraba mucho tiempo en su cuarto y salía tarde camino a los suburbios de Konoha, eligiendo prostitutas para desfogarse. Ni siquiera intentaba aproximarse a Minato… todo por causa de ese suceso.

Y Minato tampoco quería avanzar mucho. En realidad temía un rotundo rechazo si insistía en estar con él. Normalmente la rutina de sexo era de cada día por medio… y ahora llevaba tres semanas sin visitas a media noche a su habitación, como estaba acostumbrado.

Por ello, la pregunta de Minato _¿Volverás luego?, _era pan de cada día.

Y también la actitud de Naruto de darle la espalda y salir sin contestar.

Pasados los minutos se movió de su lugar para ir a la cocina y preparar ramen. Le había tomado el gusto, que no era igual de obsesivo que el de su hijo, a esa sopa condimentada. Mientras removía el caldo, rememoraba la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con una de las amigas de su hijo.

_ "—Minato–sama, buenos días —saludaba una joven de cabello rosa._

_ —Tú debes ser la aprendiz de Tsunade, Sakura, sino me equivoco._

_ —Así es. Me alegra que recuerde —sonrió._

_ —¿Cómo has estado? Supe de tu compromiso con el joven Rock Lee —Le comentó Minato. La muchacha se sonrojó._

_ —Bien, gracias. Lee es un chico excepcional —sonrió la kunoichi hasta que recordó algo y su semblante se volvió serio—. Disculpe si me entrometo, pero… ¿Ha notado los cambios de Naruto? —preguntó lentamente._

_ —¿Qué cambios? —inquirió Minato, analizando una posible respuesta._

_ —El hecho que ya no come en el Ichiraku como antes, está cada vez más hosco para responder… a pesar de que sonríe, siento que nos miente… no sé… como si nos ocultara algo —confesó con un deje de tristeza._

_ —Quizás… debieran darle tiempo, está bastante estresado con lo de ser Hokage —Le excusó su padre._

_ —No creo que sea por eso… Minato–sama, pienso que Naruto se encuentra así por la boda de Sasuke–kun… —terminó por exponer, la kunoichi._

_ —No lo sé, Sakura. Naruto no me comenta nada… no sé cómo ayudarle —contestó abatido._

_ —Descuide —Le palmeó el hombro—. Usted es un buen padre y quiere mucho a Naruto, tal vez… tal vez hay que demostrarle que no se encuentra solo… aunque sea por la fuerza… —murmuró con decisión."_

Cierto. Quizás lo que necesitaba era más rudeza en sus acciones, demostrar autoridad como padre. Eso y rezar porque Naruto no lo echara a patadas de la casa.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando sintió la puerta abrirse con sigilo.

Naruto regresaba a casa.

Se levantó raudo para encararlo como tenía memorizado desde la tarde, pero en el estado en que se encontraba el menor hubiese sido una burla.

Tambaleándose como simio en monopatín, hablando incoherencias, con la ropa sucia y el fuerte olor a alcohol, hizo que Minato lo alzara en sus brazos como si fuera un saco llevándolo directo a la tina del baño.

Lo despojó de sus ropas con rapidez y precisión, mientras Naruto apenas era consciente de su alrededor… estaba tan sumergido hablando cualquier sandez que no notó como su padre abría el grifo del agua fría despejándolo de un sólo alarido.

—¡Pero qué haces, estúpido!

—¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Recién ahí Naruto se espabiló, mirando a su verdugo que lo observaba con una seriedad congelante.

—_Su mirada… da miedo_… —pensó el rubio menor.

—¿Ya despertaste o necesitas una ducha? —preguntó el mayor con voz grave.

—¡No!…yo, es decir… vo–voy a dormir —tartamudeó. Se disponía a levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la tina.

—Báñate —Le ordenó mientas abría el grifo del agua caliente—. Apestas a alcohol. No quiero replicas. Te prepararé un café. Ni se te ocurra huir —Le advirtió, saliendo con rapidez hacia la cocina.

Naruto, ya sea por la borrachera o el shock de encontrar a su _Otou–san_ en ese estado de soberbia, decidió cumplir con aquella orden–petición.

* * *

Minato apenas contenía la sonrisa que amenazaba con adornar su morena cara. Ver a Naruto hacer lo que le ordenaba sin una sola replica no tenía precio.

Luego del refrescamiento, Minato ya tenía la taza de café amargo en la mesa esperando pacientemente a su hijo que trastrabillaba con la alfombra del baño. A pesar de ver como Naruto hacia tremendos esfuerzos por no caerse de cara al piso, no fue a ayudarlo. Él se había metido sólo en esto.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina. El menor tomaba como podía el café cargado, tratando de parecer indiferente a la seria mirada de su padre. Éste, por otro lado, tenía su rostro recargado en ambas manos con los codos sobre la mesa, esperando alguna reacción que lo alentara a abordar ese tema tabú entre ellos.

Otros minutos pasaron y Minato se estaba desesperando. Naruto no era alguien callado y tranquilo, sin duda estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se disponía a romper el hielo cuando una vocecita medio adormilada le sobresaltó.

—… El café está muy amargo…

Minato sonrió. Naruto también estaba nervioso.

—Estás borracho. Mañana tu resaca será monumental —le respondió, impávido.

—No soy un borracho —contestó malhumorado.

—Te comportas como tal —le atacó sereno.

—¡No soy un borracho! —negó alterado.

—¡No me levantes la voz, Naruto!

El muchacho, por toda respuesta, se sonrojó.

Minato nunca le había alzado la voz para hacerse escuchar. Jamás le ordenaba nada y menos le pedía respeto. Era él quien llevaba las riendas del juego. El decidía el cuándo, dónde y cómo, y Minato tampoco se quejaba de ello. A pesar de que en todas las relaciones que mantenía externamente era el seme, con Minato fue totalmente diferente porque deseaba recibir ese cariño que le fue negado de niño, aunque de ningún modo perdía el control. Aunque fuese el uke, demandaba como todo un seme y jamás imaginó a Minato actuando de ese modo. Por eso, el hecho de que se comportara así ahora, con los grados de alcohol que llevaba encima… y sumados a que se encontraba medio desnudo, con una toalla en la entrepierna y su padre con apenas un pantalón… pues, le excitaba.

Por otra parte, Minato no era idiota. Sabía perfectamente cómo interpretar esa mirada llena de deseo. Se había acostumbrado a que Naruto siempre diera el primer paso, pero si deseaba que las cosas cambiaran… hoy sería el día.

Naruto gimió sorprendido y bajito al ver como Minato se acercaba a él de manera lenta, segura y sensual. Podía observar esos hombros anchos y fuertes, los músculos semi–marcados en tensión, el pantalón acariciando su piel con cada paso que daba, bajando más allá de las caderas que él con todo gusto desnudaría a zarpazos. De un momento a otro, le perdió la vista, hasta que sintió como una húmeda lengua viajaba por el contorno de sus hombros y cuello, para terminar con una mordida en su sensible lóbulo.

—Prometo hacerte delirar, pero a cambio quiero una cosa.

—¿Q–qué? —preguntó entrecortado. Minato había suspirado en su oído, haciéndolo temblar.

—Mi nombre…

—Otou–san… —jadeó al sentir las manos de su padre en su entrepierna.

—No, Naruto. Sé un buen niño y di mi nombre… —susurró mientras comprimía su mano volviendo loco al rubio menor.

—Otou–san… ahh —gimió más fuerte al sentir las sacudidas de la mano de Minato.

—Naru… podemos hacer esto eternamente si lo deseas —murmuró, dejando que su aliento acariciara la coronilla del menor—. Sólo di mi nombre y te juró que lograré que _le_ olvides —terminó con seriedad.

A pesar de las sensaciones, Naruto barajó todas las posibilidades, dándose cuenta cómo cada camino que elegía lo llevaba directamente a la cama de su rubio padre, gimiendo en éxtasis… olvidando a Sasuke.

No lo pensó más.

—Mi…Minato… —Anheló con énfasis cada silaba de ese nombre.

El joven Yondaime perdió el norte con sólo escuchar ese llamado. Lo levantó con fuerza de la silla para arrimarlo a la mesa, alzando las caderas del joven que gemía como condenado al sentir la desesperación del mayor por desnudarlo y sacarle a jirones la toalla que envolvía su fruto prohibido. Ni que decir cuando sintió la boca su amante en la entrepierna, lamiendo con gula su longitud, masajeando sus testículos con precisión al tiempo que presionaba la cabeza con la lengua.

—Ahh… Mina…to… —Unos roncos suspiros escapaban ligeros de los labios de Naruto, fascinando a Minato que no dudo en tragarse ese miembro por completo.

El menor acariciaba el rubio cabello su amante, con su mano dando temblores por las descargas de placer que su padre le obligaba a soportar.

En un momento dado Naruto no quiso aguantar más, agarrando con fuerza el rostro de su padre y enterrándolo en su pene mientras descargaba su semilla que el otro no dudo en tragar.

Minato, luego de ese exabrupto, simplemente se levantó para devorar esos labios que lo llamaban constantemente. Sin embargo fue desviado magistralmente al ver como Naruto le corría la cara. No hizo nada al respecto.

—_Ya después veré como saltarme esa regla _—pensó con desdén.

Naruto tenía los ojos velados del placer, el orgasmo había sido increíble, sentir esa lengua que, con maestría tocaba puntos sensibles que ni el mismo sabía que tenía, lo dejaron impresionado. El simplemente rememorarlo, lo dejó a tono otra vez.

—Veo que no estás satisfecho —murmuró su rubio padre.

—No... No es eso…es que… —Y otra vez hablaba entrecortado de los puros nervios al ver el rostro de ese hombre serio y con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

—Eso ya no importa, todavía… —habló mientras dos de sus dedos acariciaban la entrada del menor, sacándole varios jadeos—, queda lo mejor —Los adentró con fuerza.

Naruto gritó del asombro y del placer. Sus dedos anchos y largos tocaban cada resquicio de piel sensible logrando que rápidamente olvidara hasta su nombre. Gruñía por más contacto, moviendo sus caderas sobre la mesa y bajando su espalda para apoyar sus brazos en la madera, alejándose de su padre que rugió de rabia por la distancia.

Minato no se quedó quieto al ver esta reacción. Simplemente se subió a la mesa con sus piernas en medio de las de su pareja, apenas apoyado de un brazo para no caer de lleno sobre el menor que, para facilitar las cosas, abría sus muslos incitándole a follarlo como poseso.

El rostro de Naruto estaba lleno de vergüenza, pero a la vez, la calentura lo llevaba a actuar más allá del límite de lo obsceno. Lamía sus labios notándolos resecos de las ansias por sentir a ese hombre dentro de él. Su cuerpo cálido y maduro, con esas pequeñas cicatrices de las que nadie sabía de su existencia, el cabello rubio alborotado pegándosele en la cara y las mejillas por el sudor y esa mirada que le calentó apenas y se hizo presente en ese rostro.

Los dedos de Minato notaban como la entrada se dilataba dispuesta a soportar su miembro, el cual no dudo un instante en adentrarlo. Con suavidad recostó por completo a Naruto en la mesa, elevó sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y guió su hombría a aquel orificio que lo esperaba deseoso.

A pesar de la dilatación, Naruto sentía como sus paredes internas se abrían lentas y dolorosamente al órgano de su padre que se mordía los labios para aguantar y no correrse por lo estrecho que se encontraba.

Finalmente logró su cometido esperando paciente la señal de Naruto para moverse, el cual respiraba agitado soportando el dolor. Minato al ver esto, retiró su miembro del pequeño que protestó por ello, mas sin embargo, su reproche quedó a medias al sentir como ingresaba con renovadas fuerzas, adentrándose con velocidad y potencia dando en un punto exacto que lo derritió en placer.

—Ahhh… Así, _Otou–san_… así…

—Mi nombre, Naruto… —rugió con voz grave mientras sacaba su miembro y volvía, arremetiendo con ímpetu.

—Mi… Mina–to… —gesticulaba el menor con dificultad.

—Más fuerte, Naruto… quiero escucharlo claro —habló mientras se apoyaba mejor en la mesa quedando semi–sentado con las piernas de Naruto en sus hombros, teniendo una excelente vista del menor y su entrada siendo profanada por él, subiéndole el morbo hasta las nubes.

—Mina–to… ahhh… más rápido… _Otou–Otou–san_…

—Todavía no, Naruto… Mi nombre —gruñía.

—Minato… —susurró entrecortado, con los labios semi–abiertos y sonrojados.

Minato no aguanto más y alzó a Naruto por la espalda para sentarlo en su miembro con rudeza, dejando al menor tan extasiado e ido que simplemente se aferró a su espalda como si se le fuera la vida.

El vaivén se incrementó de velocidad, los sonidos embargaban toda la habitación. Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se friccionaban creando sonidos únicos y obscenos. Las manos de Naruto se crispaban del placer, abarcando con fuerza esa amplia espalda mientras lamía con desesperación el cuello del contrario como si fuera un zorrito sediento. Sentir ese pedazo de carne adentrándose con fuerza y desesperación, logrando que saltara sobre él de los movimientos bruscos que daba, apreciar como esas gruesas y largas manos aferraban con celo sus caderas impulsándolo... Sin duda estaba en el mejor de los infiernos.

Y Minato no parecía ser ese joven tranquilo, amable y responsable que se había convertido en Hokage. Con Naruto siempre se revelaba tal cual era. Un hombre enérgico, hambriento de esa bronceada piel, celoso de aquellos que han tenido la fortuna de tenerlo, pero orgulloso y prepotente pues sabía que ninguno había logrado amaestrar a ese zorrito como él lo había hecho. Y la prueba más fidedigna era ésta.

Él, con Naruto encima, sin un gramo de ropa, sudando a mares impregnando el olor de la piel al contrario. Con sus manos en las caderas del menor, que de la fuerza que tenía seguro y le dejaba una buena marca, alzándolo a su propio tiempo y deseo, escuchando esos gemidos entrecortados con su nombre en medio. Ese rostro que trataba de esconderse lamiendo su hombro y cuello, pero por el que corría un hilillo de saliva. Néctar que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar escapar, por lo que incorporó un poco el rostro del menor dejándolo frente a él.

—… Minato… —Sí, escuchar a Naruto gemir su nombre era un deleite único. Pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente.

—Eres mío, ¿Entiendes? —le gruñó extasiado al notar las cristalinas pupilas dilatas de placer.

—Sí…síii, _Otou–san _—gemía el menor con desespero al sentir su miembro aprisionado por la mano de su rubio padre que no dudaba en masturbarlo.

—"Minato", ese nombre tienes que grabártelo, quiero que gimas mi nombre cuando te esté follando… ¿Me escuchas? —masculló mientras mordía la oreja del menor sacándole un fuerte jadeo.

—¡Síi…!

—¡Sí ¿Qué?

—¡Sí… Minato!

Al tiempo que ese nombre salía de sus labios, una embestida de fuerza bestial lo llevó al paraíso de un viaje dejándolo completamente embobado mientras arqueaba la espalda como un felino y descargaba su semilla en la mano de su padre. Minato ni siquiera paró de masajear su miembro, alargando el tiempo de placer, deleitándose con el éxtasis del menor que contraía su entrada del fuerte orgasmo que disfrutaba, meciéndose un par de veces más y liberando su semen en esa estrecha entrada que lo volvía loco.

Los dos estaban tan sumergidos en sentir al contrario, que no notaron como unos ojos escarlata, llenos de ira, observaban todo esto desde la ventana de la cocina.

* * *

Naruto despertó sobresaltado al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. A pesar de estar consciente, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para saber dónde estaba. Porque de algo estaba seguro, él no se había ido _solo_ a su habitación.

Trató de taparse pues de un momento a otro el calor que cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido. La sensación de peligro todavía le hacía sentir inseguro por lo que se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de protección, rememorando su pasado y abriendo heridas que creía sanadas. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que no lograba recuperar el sueño, decidió ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina, pero unos fuertes brazos le impidieron todo movimiento.

—Yo velaré tu sueño.

Y esa sensación donde sentía a su corazón estrujarse de soledad, desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado presente.

* * *

_ "—¿Qué quieres a estas horas, Uchiha–san?_

_ —Naruto es mío."_

Esas tres miserables palabras le pusieron de sobre aviso. Sasuke sabía de su relación con Naruto y no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

Minato simplemente retrocedió unos pasos y cerró la puerta con la mirada del vengador Uchiha taladrando su conciencia.

Se fue directo a su habitación encontrando a su hijo con los ojos cerrados, pero el semblante inquieto. No halló nada mejor que abrazarle y susurrarle que él estaría pendiente de él, notando como el menor se tranquilizaba con sus palabras sumiéndose en la inconsciencia.

—_Sí Uchiha sabe de esto y no hizo más que advertirme, significa que está meditando que acciones tomar a partir de ahora _—Analizó mentalmente.

De ser como lo pensaba, debía tener muchísimo cuidado con las salidas nocturnas de Naruto. Ya que era muy obvio que, si Sasuke buscaba un punto débil en esa relación, la peor parte se la llevaría su hijo que, para su frustración, aún estaba enamorado de ese tipo.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando unas palabras dichas con demasiada modorra lo sacaron de su letargo mental.

—Gracias, Minato…

Y sonrió como un idiota enamorado al sentir a Naruto aferrarse más a él, en busca de calor.

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa. Uno de ellos tenía su mano en el picaporte disponiéndose a abrir mientras el otro se ubicaba unos pasos más atrás.

—¿Volverás luego? —preguntó, esperando la respuesta del que iba a salir.

Éste simplemente le dio la espalda y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minato volvió a suspirar, disponiéndose a ir a la cocina para desayunar. —_No funcionó _—pensaba.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una tierna caricia en su mejilla lo dejó pasmado y el beso en su cuello le produjo un shock.

—Estaré de vuelta en una hora y media a lo sumo, quedé con Sakura–chan para desayunar con toda la generación de Genins y ya me he corrido lo suficiente, _dattebayo_ —habló Naruto con tanta naturalidad como si siempre le diese explicaciones a él—. ¿Quieres que traiga algo para la cena o estarás en la torre Hokage? —preguntó al último.

Minato simplemente tomó la mano de Naruto y le miró seriamente. El joven ninja tragó en seco… esa mirada realmente le ponía nervioso.

—Luego de que termines pasa por mi donde Tsunade. Saldremos a comer afuera —dijo, autoritario.

—Está bien.

—Y otra cosa más… —Dudó en hablar, pero… si había decido cambiar, no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

—… No hagas planes para esta noche —Lo dijo, sí. Pero ahora faltaba la reacción de Naruto.

—… Si… si surge algo… yo te avisaré, _tebayo_.

**_No control parental. Horarios ni nada._**

**_No órdenes._**

—De acuerdo, ve y diviértete —Le contestó Minato, claramente satisfecho.

—Bien, hasta más rato… Minato… —sonrió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

_ "Tal vez hay que demostrarle que no se encuentra solo… aunque sea por la fuerza…"_

Mañana le enviaría flores a Sakura. Sus consejos eran de oro.


	4. Capítulo IV No hay Alternativa

**Capítulo IV "No hay alternativa"**

_ Las caricias subían de tono a medida que escaseaba la ropa que ocultaba ese maravilloso cuerpo. Sus manos entrelazadas, las piernas envueltas entre las sábanas, los suspiros entrecortados… las miradas de deseo… _

_ Naruto observaba embelesado el cuerpo bajo suyo. Pálido como el mármol, esa anatomía masculina y estilizada, con finas curvas que definían el sexo de tan bello amante. Un vaho de aliento cálido cayó directo hasta su rostro, recordándole que aquel individuo le rodeaba de calor, le alejaba del frío… lo envolvía en su penumbra cálida._

_ Su mirada azulina se conecta con la azabache, luchando una frente a la otra, buscando respuestas y dejando preguntas inconclusas, rasgando cada vestigio de tranquilidad que la mirada de color mar pudiera proyectar. Hundiéndose en el negro de la noche, con brillantes estrellas refulgentes de placer. _

_ A pesar de la rabia y la impotencia por no tener la fuerza de voluntad para negarse a cada capricho del azabache, disfrutaba siendo su amante, fundirse en el…_

_ Ese cuerpo no había sido poseído por nadie más. Él era el único capaz de atravesar ese frío y rasgado corazón consiguiendo que latiera a su propio ritmo y calor._

_ Aquellos orbes del color del ónix oscuro, le observaban llenos de éxtasis, sus mechones azabaches caían y se removían suavemente en las almohadas siendo presas del vaivén de estos dos amantes. Un vaivén extasiante y dulce, lleno de amor entregado y recibido, lleno de cariño en cada roce, en cada beso… en un suspiro._

_ —Naruto… —gimió quedo al recibir las embestidas tan cargadas de ternura._

_ —Sasuke… —respondió con un jadeo al sentir como su miembro era apresado por esa cavidad._

_ —Vente conmigo, Naruto… —susurró con los labios húmedos esperando un beso de su apasionado amante._

_—Sasuke…_

_ —Devórame, Naruto… Bésame…_

_ —Sasuke… __Sasuke…_

_ —Naruto…_

_ —Sasuke… yo…_

_ —Naruto…_ **despierta, Naruto…**

_ Pronto, aquella cama en la que se encontraba apoyado sobre su amante, desaparecía en la oscuridad. Un espacio sin final, totalmente tenebroso, le hizo sentir desamparado._

** —Naruto… escúchame…**

—¿Sasuke?... —Trató de ubicar la voz.

_ —Contigo yo jamás hubiese tenido un futuro…_

—¡¿Sasuke?

** —Naruto, despierta… no llores…**

—_Otou–san_…

_ —Naruto… no importa que suceda ni cuánto tiempo te alejes, siempre volverás a mí, porque tú eres mío…_

—Sasuke, ven conmigo… regresa…

** —Naruto, yo estoy contigo… no te dejaré solo… te lo prometo… —**Esa voz, la reconocía, pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía.

_ —Mío, Naruto… yo hago contigo lo que quiera… porque eres mi capricho… por mí estás vivo…_

—Ya basta…no me hagas esto… —Sostenía su cabeza, confundido.

** —Estoy contigo, Naruto…**

—¡Ayúdenme!… ¡Ayúdame!…

** —Naruto… —**Esa voz… era de…

—¡Ayúdame, Minato! —gritó desesperado.

* * *

Minato volvía del baño con una pequeña tinaja con agua. Se paró frente a su habitación y entró sigilosamente tratando de no despertar al inquilino que tenía dentro de sus sábanas. Llevó la tinaja sobre el velador y remojó un paño, ya tibio, debido a la fiebre que poseía el menor.

Naruto llevaba seis días con fiebre. Se le notaba bastante frágil, pues esos días había permanecido inconsciente. Tsunade le visitó con el alma en un hilo mientras Shizune salía y entraba de la habitación con cosas. Él, para no estorbar, decidió quedarse en la sala sentado en el sofá esperando un diagnóstico. Y rezando con fervor porque lo ocurrido con Naruto no fuese obra del _Sharingan_.

Luego del cambio de actitud y la aceptación de su hijo, Naruto estaba más alegre y comprensivo. Sus sonrisas no eran radiantes, pero al menos sí eran sinceras. Se juntaba más con los amigos y salía poco de noche. Además de que el ramen volvía a ser su comida favorita.

De Uchiha no había vuelto a escuchar más que estupideces. Se decía que Karin, su pareja, tenía problemas con el embarazo por lo que él se desapareció como por arte de magia. Y, al parecer, Naruto no resentía esa ausencia.

En muchas de las salidas a comer que programaban, veía a su hijo observar de lejos como la joven abrazaba posesiva al Uchiha que ni se inmutaba por el contacto. Como también notaba esos ojos escarlata brillar de rabia cuando, en un acto de apoyo, Minato tomaba la mano de un sonrojado Naruto y lo sacaba del lugar.

Mientras que la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto era prácticamente inexistente, entre Minato y Naruto se forjaba una dependencia aún más firme y sincera. Naruto no le ocultaba cosas como antes, tenía sus secretos, pero era algo que con el tiempo iría revelando según sus propios deseos. Además, Minato no deseaba presionarlo, por ello practicaba con el ejemplo, contándole historias de cuando era más joven, igual de impulsivo y testarudo, y por supuesto de las aventuras que vivió con el pervertido de Jiraiya. Cada noche se juntaban en la habitación del más joven para conversar hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Eso y otras cosas…

En una de esas noches, Naruto le confesó haber sentido atracción por Kakashi cuando era más pequeño.

Casi le da un paro cardiaco_._

_"—Pero ahora sólo lo considero un gran maestro, tebayo —explicó con una bonita sonrisa._

_ —Me alegro —murmuró aliviado._

_ —¿Cómo dices? —preguntó extrañado, al no escuchar a su padre. _

_ —Nada, Naruto, nada…"_

Luego de esa noche, otros sucesos y confesiones se llevaron a cabo. Un ejemplo seria el shock de Kakashi al descubrir a su ex pupilo con su ex maestro, que además eran padre e hijo, desnudos, con la cara de agotados y satisfechos, y por si fuera poco en la misma cama.

Cuando Minato notó a Kakashi sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con los ojos como plato y con un hilillo de baba cayendo por entre la máscara, quiso explicar de la forma más pacífica….

_ Un momento…_

¿Un hilillo de baba?

Momentos después se podía observar a Kakashi, sentado en el comedor de la cocina, con un chichón humeante en la cabeza, esperando a su maestro que venía con unas tazas de té caliente.

—Maestro… —Quiso preguntar de forma sutil—. Usted… ehh… —Pero no había forma.

—Sí, Kakashi. Estoy llevando una relación con Naruto —contestó rígido, esperando un escándalo por esta anómala situación…

—Kyaaaaaaa, ¡Incesto! Es genial… no como el Icha Icha ¡Pero es genial! —chilló como loco con los ojos hechos corazón y la máscara babeante.

_ … aunque con Kakashi era mejor no anticiparse._

—Kakashi, sabes que esto no debe salir de aquí —Le espetó severo.

—Por supuesto, Maestro. Cuente conmigo —Aseveró con su ojito feliz.

Contar con la aprobación y ayuda de Kakashi fue fundamental en su relación, aunque también tenía su contra. Debía tener mucho cuidado con las ventanas abiertas y las puertas sin seguro, y sobre todo analizar los chakras que se encontraban alrededor. No era de mala persona, pero Kakashi se tomó la costumbre de interrumpirlos justo cuando realizaban una "Escena Yaoi" como las bautizó. Y aunque Naruto estuvo reticente un tiempo debido a que ya no era un secreto, rápidamente cambió su forma de pensar debido a una charla entre "Maestro y Alumno" que Minato insistía en averiguar. Cosa que ninguno de los dos ha querido mencionar hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, Minato confiaba en su hijo debido a una declaración que el menor confesó una de esas noches que hacían más cosas que sólo hablar.

_ "—A veces siento que lo único que me ata a ti es mi vínculo de sangre…_

_ —… —Minato sólo permaneció en silencio._

_ —… Pero hay momentos que ni siquiera deseo tener estos lazos… —Naruto abrazado al pecho del mayor, no notaba como su rostro se compungía por las palabras recién escuchadas—. Pero la razón de ello es que no puedo… mostrar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… es algo tal especial que no puedo soportarlo… me arde el pecho y… ni siquiera con Sasuke sentí algo así —completó algo más tranquilo._

_ Minato le abrazó con fuerza tratando de sumergirse en su piel. Acariciaba cada cabello rubio con la yema de sus dedos, sintiéndolos suaves y finos. Acercó su nariz para olfatearlo, embriagándose del dulce aroma de Naruto. Un olor a arce y miel, exquisito y raro que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos por la sensación tan sublime._

_ —¿Minato? —La voz de Naruto lo sacó del ensueño._

_ —¿Si?_

_ —¿Tú me amas? —preguntó con los labios rozando el cuello de su rubio padre._

_ —Sí…_

_ —Yo aún no…_

_ —Lo sé —suspiró. Todavía no se daba por vencido._

_ —Sin embargo… anhelo tus labios —musitó sonrojado. Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración._

_ —¿Y por qué no me besas? —curioseó mientras apresaba más el cuerpo a su lado._

_ —Porque estos labios sólo son de Sasuke… y prometí que nadie osaría siquiera rozarlos. Por esa razón, yo mantengo mi postura._

_ —Sasuke no se merece una promesa así —Apretó los puños sobre la espalda del menor._

_ —Es la persona que amo, no trates de empañar su recuerdo. Mi piel todavía lo necesita —murmuró mientras le daba la espalda y caía dormido._

_ —Yo haré que no lo necesites, voy a saciarte de amor hasta que no puedas ni aguantarlo. Seré yo quien te haga el amor una y otra vez, para que mi semilla en tu interior te marque como de mi propiedad —susurró en el oído de Naruto haciendo chocar su aliento en esa cálida nuca. Naruto se estremeció arqueando la espalda y logrando chocar sus nalgas con el miembro semi–despierto de Minato._

_ Esa noche Minato volvió a poseerlo, embistiéndolo con firmeza mientras acariciaba su miembro. Naruto gemía quedo con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados de la placentera sensación. Minato no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y rozó levemente sus labios con los del menor en una caricia efímera y necesitada que le hizo vibrar del éxtasis."_

Minato se ruborizo levemente por el recuerdo. Luego de ese acontecimiento Naruto le dejó en claro que sólo serían leves roces, nada profundo, pues quería mantener su promesa. El no objetó nada, mientras lo tuviera entre sus brazos lo demás se daría solo. Lamentablemente eso no ha sucedido hasta ahora y todo por culpa de ese Uchiha.

Sabía que él tenía que ver con la repentina enfermedad de Naruto. Sólo fue una hora, una simple hora que lo dejó solo en su hogar para ir por comida. Cuando volvió, Naruto se hallaba inconsciente y con el labio partido. Botó las bolsas que traía y levantó a Naruto para llevarlo hacia su cama. Le dejó con un paño húmedo pues presentaba fiebre y de un "puff" se dirigió hacia Tsunade.

Luego del drama para traerla, las medicinas, las visitas y demás encargos, quedó solo en ese apartamento. Iba de vez en cuando hacia el baño por una tina pequeña con agua y cambiar los paños ya tibios por la fiebre del menor.

Observaba ese rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos por el intento de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Los ojos cerrados, pero titilantes, que daban la impresión que se encontraba soñando. Rozó con ternura la mejilla con los bigotitos que, a pesar de ser un karma para el menor, le eran adorables. Lo veía tan desprotegido y frágil que sin premeditarlo avanzó su rostro hacia el menor con la intención de probar sus labios.

Sentía la respiración chocar en su cara, y relamió sus labios con la lengua por la ansiedad. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama y descendió lentamente para no despertarlo. Entreabrió los labios a la espera de cazar los contrarios cuando el golpear de una puerta lo detuvo.

Cerró los ojos con todo el deseo de reprimir las horrendas ganas de asesinar al que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta. Se sacudió levemente y volvió a la misma posición de antes para saborear los labios de su retoño cuando, otra vez, tocaban la puerta.

—Ni que lo hicieran a propósito —Se dijo.

Aunque cuando abrió la puerta y vio quien le interrumpía, se dijo mentalmente "No reprimir mis ansias asesinas… nunca más".

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Uchiha–san? —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—¿No me invita a pasar?

—Sólo a los que son bienvenidos y tú no lo eres, contesta —Le cortó grosero.

—Ya veo de dónde sacó el mal humor… —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Has venido a echar esta palabrería tan ridícula? —preguntó suspicaz apoyándose en el contorno de la puerta.

—En realidad vine a ver a Naruto ¿Se encuentra? —curioseó falsamente.

—Sabes perfectamente que Naruto está en cama, y de hecho también sabes que es tu culpa.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Con Naruto es difícil saberlo. A veces puede ser en la cama o en el piso… —Minato lo miró asqueado.

—No me interesa saber qué relación tuviste con Naruto, sólo quiero que te alejes de él —Terminó.

—Él no quiere alejarse. Jamás podrá alejarse de mí, me pertenece…

—Naruto no es un objeto.

—¿Y qué se queja tanto? Si no fuera por mi indiferencia Naruto jamás se hubiese acercado a usted —contestó mordaz.

—No te metas con nuestra relación.

—¿Y además tiene el descaro de confirmarlo? Me pregunto: ¿Qué haría El Consejo o Tsunade–sama si se enteraran de esto? —Levantó su dedo índice en un acto hipócritamente inocente.

—No es algo que te incumba, y si fuera tú no me metería en esto —Se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke, enfrentándolo—. Tú ya decidiste dejarlo, tienes una mujer y un hijo a la espera. No intentes comprar a Naruto con amor porque de ahora en adelante yo seré su pareja —Sasuke le observaba impertérrito. Minato apenas aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle un golpe—. Y ni creas que me olvidé de cómo lo dejaste, lo sacaré de ese _genjutsu_ para que se olvide de ti y de tu asquerosa obsesión.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —Le refutó vulgar, olvidando el respeto hacia el antiguo Yondaime—. La única forma de que Naruto salga de mi técnica es acostándose conmigo —Sonrió de medio lado activando el _Sharingan_—. Ninguna otra piel podrá tocarlo. Sólo debería observarlo, mientras más se acerca a Naruto más sufre en sus sueños. Me ve alejándome de él cada vez que escucha la voz de otro… ahh —suspiró con los ojos cerrados—. Sería un desperdicio si muriera por culpa de la infidelidad ¿No cree?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

—Si Naruto llega a besar a otra persona que no sea yo, simplemente le dará un paro cardiaco. No tendrá otra oportunidad —Observó detenidamente el semblante pálido de su adversario—. Lo habías intentado ¿No? —La cara de Minato lo decía todo—. Lo supuse, que bueno que llegue a tiempo —De repente su semblante de ironía cambio a seriedad absoluta—. Déjeme pasar, Minato–san. Yo puedo regresar a Naruto, sólo necesito estar a su lado todo lo que resta de la noche.

—Sobre mi cadáver —masculló tenso.

—No me va la necrofilia. Sólo quiero estar encima de Naruto. No suyo —Al ver la indecisión de Minato decidió largarse—. Piénselo, usted podría salvarle la vida, misma que se encargó de marcar apenas días de nacido —Le recordó hiriente.

—No te metas en eso —siseó con furia contenida.

—Volveré mañana. Hasta ese momento absténgase de siquiera tocar a Naruto. Eso sólo empeorará sus sueños —Volteó con parsimonia hacia el corredor del edificio—. Piense en su querido "hijo" antes que todo, no vaya a ser que cometa un error garrafal.

—¿Cómo puedes querer a Naruto mientras tienes a otra persona? —preguntó shockeado por la frialdad del menor.

—No tengo otra persona. Sólo tengo un contenedor de ovarios para fecundar —La frase creo un revoltijo en Minato—. Y Naruto me pertenece mucho antes de que a usted se le ocurriera volver —Le observó por el rabillo del ojo azabache—. Renaceré mi clan, pero Naruto jamás saldrá de mi vida. Él me quiso de vuelta, debe hacerse responsable.

—Eres tan orgulloso que ni siquiera admites sentir algo más por él, sólo lo disfrazas de obsesión —Observó con pena al último Uchiha, que le devolvió la mirada cargada de ira—. Únicamente lo harás sufrir, más de lo que sintió cuando estuviste lejos. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo. ¿No te basta? ¿Tan malogrado tienes el corazón?

—Sólo son palabras al aire. No me interesa escucharle, Minato–san. Le recuerdo: Naruto es mío —Volteó para desaparecer con una técnica de tele transportación.

* * *

Llevaba más de tres horas en la misma posición, meditando. Analizando cada palabra dicha por el Uchiha. Sus expresiones, los dichos y por sobretodo la intención.

"Naruto es mío"

No negaba que él era tanto o más posesivo que el Uchiha, pero si eso revocaba en la felicidad del ser amado, simplemente reprimía tales sentimientos. Era terriblemente egoísta por parte de Sasuke el intentar mantener a Naruto bajo su propia ley y deseos. Demasiado vulgar como para querer tener a su esposa e hijos mientras un amante le espera en otra casa… extremadamente desesperado como para encerrarlo en una técnica donde la única solución es él.

Ese último pensamiento lo despertó del todo.

Si Uchiha llegó al extremo de encerrarlo en una técnica, debió ser porque Naruto se opuso a ser su amante. Algo debió ocurrir para que todo terminara de éste modo. Seguramente, Naruto no aceptó nada de Sasuke o…

—Tal vez, le mencionó sobre sus intenciones para conmigo —habló en voz alta.

—Tengo entendido que Sasuke–kun suspendió la boda —Una voz le sobresaltó, a pesar de haberla reconocido.

—¿Sabes el motivo, Kakashi? —preguntó mientras se enderezaba en el sillón.

—Al parecer, su novia Karin no aceptó ciertas reglas que Sasuke le quiso imponer —Se fue a sentar al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Crees que Naruto tuvo que ver en eso?

—Más bien pienso que Sasuke trató de meterlo en eso —Observó con los ojos cerrados—. Iré con él y le preguntaré ¿Le parece?

—Él ya vino aquí —contestó parco, observando el techo.

—Que le dijo…

—Si no se acuesta con Naruto, él no despertará —Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando al frente—. Y si otro llega a tocarlo, morirá —Esta vez observó a su maestro, viendo el rostro sereno y a la vez angustiado. Sólo sus ojos hacían la diferencia.

—¿Qué decisión tomó, Maestro?

—Le dejaré venir… sólo Naruto puede decidir… —dejó la frase al aire.

_ …Si desea ser feliz o no_

* * *

_Podía sentir un cuerpo frío sobre el suyo, un calor familiar y a la vez de lejana remembranza. Sentía una necesidad angustiosa por mantenerlo y envolverlo en sus brazos. Una imperiosa necesidad de darle forma a ese cuerpo. Aquel que le acariciaba con los dedos helados y suaves, que le besaba con brusquedad y a la vez deseo. Esa extraña sensación de haber vivido antes todo aquello, le llegó a la mente como un vago recuerdo._

_ Su pecho era cubierto de besos, leves caricias que le estremecían. Podía oler la menta de los lacios mechones de cabello que caían hacia su cuello produciéndole cosquillas. A pesar de no abrir los ojos, rozaba esa fría piel contrastando con el calor de su propia excitación. Respondía a las maniobras en su miembro, mismo que fue devorado por una cálida boca. Succionaba y humedecía con un vaivén extasiante y vigoroso. Los sonidos de aquellas lamidas le circundaban como una serenata morbosa. _

_ Aquellos movimientos cesaron de súbito, sintiendo el cuerpo contrario subir hacia sus labios para acercarle en un beso asfixiante. Toda cordura quedó atrás, enredando en sus manos cada fino y suave cabello, atrayendo esos labios que le robaban el oxígeno con ímpetu._

_ Poco a poco su miembro iba siendo apresado por una cavidad estrecha y húmeda. Una sensación de júbilo le instó a apresar esas caderas y penetrarle hasta el fondo. Oyó un ronco gemido saliendo de su boca junto con un jadeo proveniente de su amante. Podía sentir los temblores sobre si, el deseo de saltar, de adentrarse más en aquel cuerpo, de marcarlo y poseerlo hasta que se le fuera el alma. Tantas emociones y sin poder maravillar su vista. _

_ Sus ojos pesaban, pero eso no le impedía volver loco a su amante. Movía sus caderas de arriba abajo, mientras el contrario se mecía de un lado al otro, tocando todos los puntos sensibles en el proceso._

_ La respiración entrecortada del otro era tan sublime y leve, que sus oídos trabajaban al máximo para deleitarse con ellos. Susurros de palabras calientes y groseras, recubiertas de ternura, eran un bálsamo para las heridas que ni siquiera recordaba tener. _

_ Acariciaba cada resquicio de piel, deteniéndose en esos botoncitos del pecho que lograron expulsar un auténtico gemido de su dueño. Se levantó raudo para llevarlos a su boca y lamerlos como un gato sediento. Su espalda se cubrió de aquellas frías manos que pasaron a arañarle por las sensaciones incontenibles. _

_ —Naruto…_

_ Gemidos con su nombre embargaban el lugar, sin embargo, seguía sin soltar un nombre a la ligera. Ese cuerpo era su perdición y a la vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese su salvavidas en aquella oscuridad. Por unos instantes aquellas gélidas manos se volvieron cálidas y grandes. Tanto era su ardor que se figuraba el cuerpo perteneciente a esas manos. Uno bronceado y suave. Con hombros anchos y musculosos. Imaginar aquello hizo vibrar su alma…_

_ Sentía la culminación, los espasmos de placer, el estremecimiento de esa piel ajena y fresca, el pináculo de sus sentidos. Se adhirió a la piel del contrario para oír esas palabras cargadas de cariño, esas que tantas noches había soñado con escuchar despierto, esos sentimientos que podrían transmitirse con un simple beso, pero en vez de ello sólo recibió…_

_ —Eres mío._

_ El orgasmo llegó con fuerza, dejándoles la mente en blanco. Con esa sensación de hormigueo y satisfacción por el cuerpo. Respirando agitados buscando con creses recuperar el aire. Abrazados, deseando fundirse. Sintiendo las paredes de ese ser húmedos por su eyaculación mientras sus vientres eran acariciados por las gotas de ese exquisito semen expulsado._

_ Sus ojos se abrieron despacio. Casi midiendo el tiempo. Tenía deseos de pronunciar el nombre de aquel que había ocupado su mente en el clímax. Evocar su recuerdo para revivir ese momento de placer, pero apenas posó sus ojos azules en el contrario, aquellas atrayentes cuencas azabaches, no pudo más que dejar caer su frente en la hendidura de su cuello, añorando en su mente aquel nombre amado._

_ "Minato"_

* * *

El parque estaba vacío.

Había decidido irse del departamento con toda la intención de huir de ese espectáculo. Si apenas se hacía a la idea de que Naruto estaría con otro, menos soportaría escucharlos.

Sentía rabia, ira, frustración… celos. Sí, celos. Minato Namikaze, el gran Yondaime de Konoha sentía celos por su hijo. El mismo que en esos momentos estaba estampando a un Uchiha contra la pared.

Y pensar en eso le dio más rabia, pero esta vez no era de celos, sino de impotencia. Entender que él no podía hacer absolutamente nada porque ese encuentro se postergara, o en el mejor de los casos se anulara. Uchiha la había hecho de oro con ese _genjutsu_. Mira que crear una enfermedad donde él era la cura. ¡Magnífico! ¡Denle el Premio Nobel!

Si hasta se había vuelto irónico.

Pero, ¿De qué otra forma podía actuar? Ya se imaginaba un "Naruto, no quiero que veas más a Sasuke porque yo soy tu pareja"

Jo, jo. Si hasta se reía sólo de la ocurrencia, sobre todo por la segura respuesta que le daría su querido hijo–amante. "Yo amo a Sasuke".

¿Por qué tenía que terminar de ese modo? Él lo había hecho bien. A paso lento, pero prometedor. Ese odio–admiración de Naruto era su bálsamo. Y por eso es que había luchado todo este tiempo, por la aceptación de Naruto. Por su perdón y su cariño. Lástima que se había terminado enamorando de su hijo.

Ahora que lo analizaba bien, la frase le era repulsiva. En su vida se había imaginado una relación incestuosa, mucho menos verse implicado en ella. Pero así era la vida, todo menos justa.

Cuando volvió, cosa que jamás creyó posible, se encontró en uno de los cuartos utilizados para enfermería dentro de los rostros de los Hokages. Había abierto los ojos y se encontraba exhausto como si el cuerpo en el que se encontraba no fuese el suyo o llevara demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a la sensación y se acercó al cuerpo a su lado. Un rubio de bronceada tez y marcas en las mejillas que recordaba haber visto frente a la jaula de Kyübi. Su hijo. Observándole.

En ese momento la felicidad le había embargado. Y pronto una serie de recuerdos cayeron a su mente como un balde de agua congelada, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Su alma había regresado a su cuerpo gracias a la técnica de Pain. Un cuerpo extrañamente conservado debido al lugar donde fue enterrado. Según Tsunade, su cuerpo al regresar a la vida buscó de forma desesperada salir de la tierra. Cuando los ninjas de reconocimiento le encontraron, no lo dudaron para enviarlo y tratarle. Sobre todo al verificar el pulso. Además estaba el hecho de que, debido al deterioro del cuerpo, cayó en un coma profundo por casi un año. Lo bueno era que, gracias a que absorbió parte del poder de Kyübi dentro de la mente de Naruto, obtuvo la grandiosa habilidad de recuperar sus heridas, lentamente, pero era algo; entre otros detalles como el sentir la pérdida de Kushina demasiado reciente. De ahí fue que se dio cuenta que había perdido el hilo del tiempo. Kushina había muerto hace dieciséis años, los mismo que poseía Naruto. Que toda la aldea tuvo un gran cambio y a la vez rechazo del que se suponía tratarían como héroe y que Sadaime había muerto por culpa de un Orochimaru traidor. Se había perdido de mucho…

Dentro de los disparates y fantasías por su regreso, no faltó el idiota que lo comparó a una historia de terror denominándolo como un zombi. ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Les informo cordialmente que los zombis NO TIENEN ALMA! ¡Son muertos vivientes! ¡Muertos, la palabra lo dice!

Si no hubiese tenido autocontrol… lo bueno de ser paciente.

Pero ahora la paciencia estaba haciendo mella en el. Ser paciente cuando Naruto le informó de su odio. Paciente cuando creó esas nefastas reglas que le obligaron a actuar de forma sumisa y temerosa. Paciente al ver como un joven prometedor se hundía en la oscuridad. Paciente cuando ese joven rechazó las oportunidades que él le otorgaba sin nada a cambio. Paciente cuando logró sacarlo de ese agujero y también cuando su ex novio volvió a meterlo. Cuento de nunca acabar.

Vio una banca vacía y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a sentarse recostándose por completo en ella. No tenía fuerzas ni para mirar el suelo por lo que su cabeza quedó mirando las estrellas. Las observaba embelesado. Una de ellas llamó su atención pues su color le recordaba a los ojos de Naruto. Ese brillo que mostraba cuando conversaban de temas triviales. O cuando le relataba anécdotas donde con Jiraiya–sensei se metía en problemas. Esa sensación de que eran felices dentro de una burbuja se rompió gracias a una filosa y venenosa aguja de apellido Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, ninja de Konoha. Renegado y vengador. Soberbio y distante. Egoísta e hiriente. Egocéntrico y sin lugar a dudas, orgulloso. Ciego de corazón, lento de sentimientos. Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha y próximo Hokage. Alegre y muy amistoso. Orgulloso como ninguno y emprendedor. No se dejaba amedrentar y mucho menos vencer. Bastante distraído, pero amable y sincero. Algo hipócrita con sus sonrisas aunque sincero en cuanto a sus molestias y miedos. ¿Qué tenían en común? Nada.

Eran como el agua y el aceite… no se mezclan, pero se juntan. Fueron amigos en el pasado. Mejores amigos en sus respectivas vidas. Muy unidos en cuanto a mejorar y superarse se refería. Pero de allí al amor, un trecho demasiado grande. Algo que con esfuerzo, muestras de cariño y preocupación y una mezcla de soledad, pudo conseguir.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Uchiha tenía su propia familia, Naruto también. ¿Acaso abandonarían todo en esa odisea? ¿Serían capaces de sobrellevar tanto karma? ¿Serían capaces de verse a la cara luego de los intentos funestos por matarse y detenerse el uno al otro? Minato quería creer que no. Pero si él era capaz de hacerse a un lado para ver feliz a su niño, ¿Por qué ellos no podrían olvidar el pasado y vivir juntos un prometedor futuro?

Y la impotencia volvía a cubrirlo al ver como esa estrella perdía su brillo. ¿Sería capaz de condenar a su hijo a vivir una vida de fantasía con alguien tan cruel y escrupuloso como lo era Sasuke? Si, lo haría. Por él. Para que su sueño se haga realidad. Vivir junto al Uchiha, estar a su lado. Pertenecerle y hacerlo suyo… como antes de que a Pain se le ocurriera liberar su alma junto con los demás y reconstruir su cuerpo.

Decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar, al tiempo que la misma estrella opaca brillaba con más intensidad, abriéndose camino en el infinito cielo. Respiró profundo y un deseo surgió inconsciente en su mente.

"Elígeme, Naruto"


	5. Capítulo V Recuerdos Parte I

**Capítulo V "Recuerdos parte I"**

**POV Naruto**

_ "Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro, tu propia felicidad"_

Esas palabras... Sai una vez me comentó sobre ellas. Según su libro, amar era un sentimiento tan complejo y a la vez sencillo, sobre la emoción de encontrar ese trozo de alma que llena tu vida. Encontrando en sus sonrisas tu única razón de existir.

Mis sentimientos por Sasuke son demasiado complejos... porque en ellos no encuentro esa paz de la que tanto hablaba ese libro. Sus sonrisas son arrogantes, llenas de ironía y sarcasmo, vacías y sin ningún rastro de ternura. Cuando las veo, me siento sofocado, como si me cortaran la respiración. Pero cuando estoy sobre el, en una cama, su rostro cambia para mostrarme cuanto es que anhela mi cuerpo. Ya no sonríe prepotente, más bien muestra una mueca de satisfacción. Del placer indescriptible del que soy capaz de entregarle. Sus suspiros compensan ese desasosiego en mi pecho, dejándome anonadado y tranquilo.

_ "Cuando alguien te ama, la forma en que esa persona dice tu nombre es  
diferente. Sabes que tu nombre está seguro en su boca" _

Ciertamente que escucho mi nombre en sus labios, pero no de la forma en la que anhelo oírlos. Sus suspiros tienen mi nombre en ellos, pero siempre acompañado de dos palabras posesivas e hirientes. "Eres mío".

Cada vez que escucho esa frase, ya sea en un encuentro en la cama o simple saludo, me desbocan el alma. Y no porque me sienta feliz por ellas, sino por el dolor de sentirme más que un mero juguete del que puede satisfacerse. Es cierto que sus manos me acarician con ternura, pero eso es sólo cuando no le veo a los ojos, porque cuando nuestros iris chocan, disfraza todas aquellas sensaciones suaves y dulces con una simple mirada de frialdad, posesiva y egoísta.

Cuando comenzó nuestra "relación", habíamos decidido comenzar de cero. Luego de pelear nuevamente con él en el Valle del Fin, ganando porque simplemente quedamos, ambos inconscientes, Tsunade junto con mis compañeros, capturaron a Sasuke y al equipo Hebi que le seguían como perros tras su amo. Eso engendró rabia contra mí. Llegó el juicio y con él la sentencia para sus compañeros los cuales esperaban rendidos su veredicto, sin embargo, gracias a Tsunade–_Obaachan_, quedó en custodia militar y con castigo de misiones inferiores por tres años sin goce de sueldo. Sasuke quedó a mi cargo y por ello se fue a mi departamento en el cual ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Pasaron muchos meses para que admitiera sentirse ofendido por la forma en que lo traje de vuelta y su inesperado rencor por no concretar el ataque a Konoha. Traté con él, le persuadí para que no intentara escapar, busqué su aceptación como amigo y por último, cuando sentí que su confianza volvía, me declaré.

Fue otro largo mes sin hablarle gracias a su indiferencia. Creí que había cometido un error por revelarle mi sentir pero, cuando quise decirle que lo olvidara, él simplemente admitió sentir algo por mí.

La felicidad fue indescriptible, mis sonrisas emanaban de la nada, hablaba maravillas del mundo y veía todo de colores claros y nítidos. Pensé que el amor que sentía no podía ser empañado. Pero cuando quise algo más formal surgieron los problemas.

No quiso ahondar en detalles, pero con pocas palabras me dio a entender que no mancharía el apellido Uchiha con una relación homosexual. Podríamos estar juntos, pero sólo entre cuatro paredes. Para los demás seguíamos siendo los amigos–enemigos. Sasuke seguía despreciándome frente a los demás y yo le seguía el juego lo mejor que podía.

A pesar de ello, Sasuke se mostraba gentil y tierno, en lo que cabe, cuando nos encontrábamos solos. Yo era su centro del universo y única verdad. Y para mi no había persona ni Dios que pudiera cambiar mi amor por él. Algo incondicional que inclusive pensé en casarme con él. Cuando se lo propuse me pidió tiempo, y eso fue lo que gatilló para que el bicho de la sospecha comenzara a picar.

Paso el tiempo y con ello nuestra relación se volvió muy firme. Vivíamos en la misma casa, o mansión... para que ser tan modesto. La casa de Sasuke ocupaba una cuadra entera, dejándole suficiente espacio para meter a todo el escuadrón Anbu. Por ello, cuando me invitó a vivir a su casa, no pude estar más contento. Viviríamos como una pareja... aunque para el común de la gente, éramos dos amigos que vivían juntos porque a uno de ellos se le cayó la casa en uno de los ataques de ninjas rebeldes.

Pero no todo fue color rosa. Había momentos en que Sasuke salía por las mañanas y no regresaba hasta muy altas horas de la noche. Apestaba a alcohol y sudor, algo que me removió la conciencia. Pensé muchas veces que no era feliz y por ello se iba. Cambie mi forma de ser por él, creyendo firmemente que era error mío. Por mi carácter impulsivo, siempre terminábamos en peleas tontas por discusiones insignificantes. Pero nada mejoraba.

Uno de esos días, un Anbu me contactó cuando me encontraba en la cocina. Era un mensaje de Tsunade–_Obaachan_ y no podía rehusar el ir. Terminé mi desayuno y salí disparado pensando que se trataba de Sasuke y con un mal presentimiento. Al llegar la bienvenida de Tsunade no me hizo sentir mejor puesto que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y repetía mil veces "Me alegro, me alegro tanto". Cuando quise preguntar, Shizune entró pidiendo su presencia, por lo que _Obaa–chan_ me llevó de un brazo arrastrando por los pasillos hacia el sótano... o sala de experimentos.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta como titubeando si estuviera listo para ver lo había dentro, hasta que se decidió y abrió la puerta.

Si me hubiese preguntado... le contestaría un rotundo "No".

Dentro de ese sótano, rodeado de tubos y cables, se encontraba un cuerpo. Mi corazón se detuvo de la impresión, dejándome la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblando. Su cabello rubio era un simple distintivo.

—Naruto —Me habló _Obaa–chan_, con la voz emocionada—, él es Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato... tu padre.

Si ella supiera... que ya le había visto...

Pero eso era absurdo. A nadie le había contado sobre ese encuentro.

—No sabemos cómo es que resucitó —Empezó a explicar al ver mi estado de shock—. Creemos que fue gracias al _Gedo Rinne Tensei_ que utilizo Pain, según tus palabras —Observó con extrañeza mi perplejidad—. ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?

—Su… S–su cuerpo… —Traté de hablar pero…

—Aún se conserva, si es lo que quieres saber. La verdad es que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo tierra y sus tejidos están dañados, sin embargo, y aunque esto te parezca ilógico, el chakra de Kyübi le está ayudando.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, no puedo explicármelo. Tal vez sea porque fue él quien encerró a Kyübi, pero para ello debió estar en contacto con él durante mucho tiempo… sin embargo, eso no a ocurrido por lo que otra hipótesis es bastante incongruente.

—_Obaa–chan_…

—Mocoso, deja de decirme… —Le corté antes de que terminara.

—Déjame a solas con él —Le pedí sin mirarla.

Tsunade evaluó mi rostro para después salir y cerrar la puerta, conmigo dentro. Me acerqué a paso lento hacia la camilla. Unas cámaras que emitían una luz roja y potente iban dirigidas hacia su cuerpo para que entrara en calor. Su rostro estaba sereno, muy pálido, seguramente por la falta de sol. Un cable bajo su nariz por el cual llevaba aire a sus pulmones era lo único que atravesaba su rostro. Sentí un extraño calor en mi pecho. Mientras más me acercaba, esa sensación persistía y se volvía sobrecogedora. Un cosquilleo se albergó en mi vientre, como mariposas que volaban inquietas… aunque pensándolo bien, parecía polillas buscando salir despavoridas. Alcé mi mano para remover uno de sus cabellos. Estaba bastante seco y sucio, lleno de polvo y tierra. A pesar de la sensación tan inhóspita sólo atiné a acariciarle. Bueno, hasta que se le ocurrió abrir los ojos.

Fueron segundos que me parecieron horas. Sus ojos azules tan limpios y puros como alguna vez los tuve, me hicieron retroceder.

Sentí su mirada en mi rostro y de la manera más irracional, mis mejillas se colorearon. No sabía lo que era. No tenía idea del porqué actuaba así. Sólo sé que, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, vi mi reflejo en ellos. Una mirada llena de rencor.

No podía evitarlo, sentía rabia contra él. Su solución por la aldea había condenado mi vida a la más apartada letanía. Esa cruz me condenaba de pequeño, dejándome aislado, sin amigos ni compañeros, con noches enteras llorando solo, para luego sonreír de manera hipócrita contra ellos que me miraban hastiados. En el fondo de mi corazón, quería vengarme de ellos, de todos los que me condenaron a ser un triste despojo. Pero era tan débil e infantil, que no podía más que voltear el rostro, perdonando sin sentirlo realmente. Con una cínica sonrisa y un "No te preocupes, ya pasó"

¡Pero No! ¡No había pasado! No podía perdonarlos, no podía olvidar todo eso que me hirió… y aun me hiere.

Y ver esos ojos me hizo sentir en aquella época, donde sus abrazos pudieron reconfortarme… pero nunca se presentaron.

Por esa razón, decidí castigarle. Que llevara consigo todo el peso de mi odio. Mis ansias por vengarme y sentirme pleno a pesar del terrible error que cometía. Quería que sintiera, aunque fuera por un instante el desprecio y la ira que los aldeanos me mostraron. Por ello día con día iba a visitarlo, todas las noches para ser exactos. No quería que la gente se diese cuenta ni menos que me vieran. Iba a hurtadillas, a sabiendas de que cuando se enterara _Obaa–chan_ iba a arder Troya… pero me daba igual.

Limpié su rostro con trapos húmedos. Lavé su cabello a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación. Traje algunas de mis prendas que me quedaban sueltas ya que veía las suyas raídas quizás por qué bicho. Le rasgué la camiseta y la malla negra que tenía en su pecho. Mis manos temblaron. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que hacía y le lavé lo mejor que pude. Coloqué la camisa nueva y me dirigí a los pantalones. Tragué seco. No era que fuese un pervertido, pero… tenía un buen bulto en reposo.

Sacudí la cabeza confundido por mis pensamientos… ¡Era mi padre por _Kami_!, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Le saqué los zapatos, calcetines y el pantalón. Lavé sus piernas con los paños húmedos y me dirigí hacia el raído bóxer. Sentí la vergüenza acumularse en mis mejillas. Pensé detenidamente la situación. A Sasuke siempre le veía de igual forma y a pesar de que me era excitante no lograba ponerme tan nervioso. Pero una cosa era Sasuke y la otra…

No quise dudar más y con un _kunai_ me deshice de esa prenda. Si con la tela se veía grande, ahora…

Sacudí mi cabeza, asombrado. ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de controlarme?

Tomé el paño y lo humedecí en la tinaja que traía. El agua tibia caía salpicando el piso. La estrujé lo suficiente y me acerqué a su miembro. Salté nervioso al sentir como mi padre se estremecía a pesar de estar dormido. Seguí masajeando la zona con el trapito y un gemido escapó de su boca. Yo atiné a morderme el labio para no gemir también. Una punzada en mi entrepierna me avisó de cuan caliente podía ponerme esta situación, así que me apresuré cerrando todas las posibilidades para pensar. Le vestí con rapidez y me despedí con beso en la frente.

Y hasta ahora no puedo entender porque le di un beso en la frente.

Llegué cerca de las dos de la madrugada a la mansión. Las luces estaban apagadas y supuse que Sasuke aún no había llegado. Me deslicé raudo por el corredor para llegar a la habitación, pero unos sonidos en la sala me detuvieron.

Me acerqué con cautela pensando que eran ladrones. Los sonidos se incrementaron. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque hasta que un "sonido" me sacó de la jugada.

—Ahh… Sasuke–kun.

Ese gemido me descolocó, por lo que me fui directo a la pared y encendí la luz. Lo que vi todavía me produce arcadas.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas al suelo, con las piernas abiertas y los ojos vendados. Su ropa estaba desgarrada con manchas púrpura debido al esmalte de uñas de Karin. Sí, Karin. Estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo semi desnuda con lengua salida peor que una perra en celo. Y para completar el cuadro, Sasuke tenía un vibrador en su entrada.

El shock y el asco fueron monumentales. Salí corriendo al baño para vomitar. ¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿No que estaba conmigo? ¡¿Cómo carajo se le ocurre meter a esa arpía en la casa?

Momentos después pude ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá mientras Karin se acomodaba el cabello dispuesta a retirarse no sin antes besar a Sasuke en la boca. Si antes mi mirada era de asco, ahora simplemente era de profunda repugnancia.

—¿Me vas a explicar o simplemente recojo mis cosas? —Le pregunté irónico y dolido.

—Quiero renacer mi clan.

La respuesta me noqueó por un momento.

¿Esa es una razón para que se revolcara con Karin? ¿Un hijo? ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

—Karin es la mejor opción para llevar a mi heredero.

—¡Sasuke, existe la inseminación artificial! —Le recordé exasperado.

—Karin accedió a tener a mi hijo siempre y cuando se diera de forma natural —Me contestó inmutable.

—¡¿Y tú accediste así sin más? —Le respondí alterado. Por respuesta sólo recibí un levantamiento de hombros—. ¿Te importa un carajo lo que piense? —susurré con rabia.

—Tú no entiendes…

—¡¿Qué no puedo entender? —Le corté—. ¡¿Qué durante todo este tiempo me has engañado? ¡¿Qué por tener a tu hijo me dejaste de lado? ¡¿Qué simplemente te revolcaste con esa puta por tu capricho? —grité desesperado.

—No te he dejado de lado —Me respondió impávido—. Si te hace sentir mejor no me excitaba con Karin por lo que recurría a los bares para emborracharme y los juguetes —Señaló el vibrador que momentos antes le había visto—. Tratando de pensar en ti.

—¿Con una zorra en tu pene? —pregunté con la ceja alzada.

—No es una sensación del todo desagradable —contestó para re–matarla.

—Perfecto, Uchiha Sasuke —refuté tratando de no estamparle un merecido puñetazo en su perfecta cara—. Continúe con su agradable vagina, yo buscaré otro culo que perforar —Me dirigí raudo a la habitación para empacar mis cosas.

—Ni se te ocurra, Naruto —Se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

No hice caso y llegué a la habitación para sacar mi maleta del armario y seguidamente guardar todas mis pertenencias. Sasuke llegó segundos después lanzando la maleta lejos para que no siguiera con mi cometido, logrando que se partiera en dos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! ¡No buscarás a nadie! ¡Tú eres mío! —gruñó con su vista fija en la mía.

—¡No soy tu juguete, Uchiha!

—¡Tú eres mío, Naruto! Mataré al que se le ocurra poner sus manos sobre tu cuerpo. Me perteneces. Nadie puede estar a tu lado más que yo —Me contestó con los ojos rojos debido al Sharingan mientras me lanzaba a la cama subiendo sobre mí.

—Sasuke, basta —Traté de bajarlo, pero se revolvía en mi entrepierna buscando liberarla del pantalón—. ¡Sasuke, detente!

—¡No! —Aulló con los ojos brillosos. ¿Iba a llorar?—. Tú eres mío, todo tu cuerpo me pertenece. Mi cuerpo se acopla perfectamente al tuyo. Nadie puede hacerte delirar como yo, ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! —masculló mientras se desnudaba como desesperado.

Sentí sus manos buscando excitar mi miembro con movimientos rudos y veloces, encontrando resistencia pues yo no me sentía ni siquiera estimulado por lo acontecido. De sólo pensar que su cuerpo fue tocado por otro… simplemente no apreciaba nada.

—Sasuke, suficiente. No me siento a gusto. No quiero estar contigo —Declaré esperando que desistiera, pero sólo logré que volteara dándome la espalda para seguidamente lamer mi miembro.

No pude evitar gemir. El calor de su boca, sus suaves labios y el roce de su lengua me eran tan placenteros que en pocos minutos me encontraba a tono. Y sentí asco por eso. No era capaz de abandonar a Sasuke, no tenía esa fuerza de voluntad. Ver como buscaba darme placer para que entendiera su afán de mí, simplemente compensaba cada estupidez que hacía. Y por ello respondí a las caricias acercando mi boca a su entrada, lamiéndola con creciente gula.

Jadeó orgulloso, a sabiendas de que me había rendido. Volteó su rostro para verme y pude notar esa sonrisa de satisfacción. De haber cumplido su meta.

_ Yo no me iría._

Y ver esa mueca únicamente me llenó de frustración, de rabia por no ser más decidido cuando se trataba de él. Porque a pesar de que lo traje de vuelta, simplemente temía que huyera, alejándome de él… dejándome solo. Y pagué mi frustración explorando con voracidad su entrada ya irritada por el uso de ese desdichado vibrador. Adentraba mi lengua hasta el fondo llegando a chocar mi nariz entremedia de sus nalgas. Mi miembro pulsaba gracias a sus caricias llenas de lujuria. Sintiendo sus estremecimientos, buscando más comodidad en el acto. Pidiendo entre gemidos que perforara su entrada con salvajismo, que me adentrara en él, marcándolo…

_Haciéndolo mío. _

Pero ambos sabíamos que eso era una falsedad. La realidad era que mientras más me adentraba en su cuerpo, el más se apoderaba de mí ser, dejándome necesitado de su calor, de sus besos… de su cariño…

Evité esa mirada que fingía súplica y continué mi labor de lubricación. Él, frustrado, apresó mi pene entre sus manos masturbándome de forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero no caí en su juego. Mi lengua se movía briosa por esa cavidad. Sus anillos de carne me abrían paso con dificultad, dejándome exhausto entre el esfuerzo por introducirme con mi miembro bucal y el respirar, mientras masajeaba cada contorno de su piel expuesta, recorriéndola con la yema de mis dedos, electrizando sus poros. Conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo donde sabía cuáles eran los puntos más sensibles. Y uno de ellos era la piel alrededor de su culito.

Acaricié con mis pulgares todo ese lugar, recibiendo a cambio una masturbación más rápida. Mi rostro no se quedó ahí, avanzando tanto que mis dientes chocaron con su piel, pasando a morderla. Sasuke se removió impúdico pidiendo más contacto. Y no se lo negué. A pesar de todo, adoraba verlo así. Necesitado de mí.

Gemía quedo ante mis caricias. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho por lo que trató de moverse para situarse sobre mi pene, pero no se lo permití. Apresé sus caderas con mis manos, penetrándolo con mi lengua. Sasuke jadeaba y gemía como poseso. Y gritó de placer cuando metí mis dedos sin mover mi lengua. Nunca le había escuchado gritar y eso hizo que me corriera en su cara, manchándolo. Él también se había corrido en mi pecho.

Ya cuando sentí que iba sentarse a un lado, le solté para verle a los ojos. Pero eso sólo me produjo otra erección. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, con los ojos idos y los labios entreabiertos mientras mi semen se escurría por sus labios, mejillas y cabello.

Sasuke me miró a los ojos, alzando las manos hacia su rostro para alcanzar esas gotas de esencia y llevarlas a su boca. No me quitaba la vista de encima, pensando que yo, como siempre, me sonrojaría de su falta de pudor. Pero por alguna extraña razón le observé con el rostro sereno, simplemente disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¿Me vas a follar o no? —Lo dicho, éste no tiene vergüenza.

—¿No te bastó con lo anterior? —contesté estoico.

—Sabes que no. Necesito sentirte —me respondió con su sonrisa torcida.

_ "Necesitar", ¿Realmente me necesitaba? ¿Acaso perdonaría que yo me fuera con otra, como él acaba de hacerlo? ¿Sinceramente le era necesario en su vida?_

Me acerqué para lamer los restos de mi semilla esparcida por su rostro. Sasuke cerró los ojos, complacido. Lo acosté suavemente sobre la cama mientras me dedicaba a lamer sus labios. El separó sus piernas exponiendo su entrada para que comenzara a introducirme. Sin embargo, sólo me posesioné sobre él y seguí besándole. Mantuve mis ojos entreabiertos para ver su expresión y pude ver la desesperación y confusión en sus ojos.

—Naruto, hazme tuyo… —Susurró sobre mis labios, esperando mi reacción.

—Te amo, Sasuke —Le contesté, pero, por respuesta, sólo obtuve una sonrisa arrogante.

Seguí en mi intento por desenmascararlo. Que fuera capaz de responder esa pregunta entre–líneas, "¿Me amas?". Y la forma más eficaz era mostrándome lo más dulce y atento que alguna vez pude ser. Pero por más que lo intentaba Sasuke se empeñaba en negarlo, en ser frío como el mármol y dejarme en claro que estaba ansioso por una polla. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y comencé a penetrarlo. Haciéndole prometer que no me volvería a ser infiel, que buscaríamos una forma de renacer su clan… Juntos. Sin terceros.

Pero sólo me contestaba con gemidos de placer…

* * *

No supe más de Karin por el momento. Sasuke se quedaba en casa mientras yo iba a misiones y a ver a mi _Otou–san_. Algo que no quise decir a Sasuke sin tener una verdadera razón. Tal vez porque quería mantenerlo en secreto incluso para él, no lo sé con certeza. Pero el hecho de ser el único que podía verle me hacía sentir importante y pleno… dueño de su vida, de Minato Namikaze.

Había mañanas en las que Sasuke no me dejaba salir de la cama, posesionándose arriba mío y auto penetrándose con mi miembro erguido gracias a sus caricias. Yo no sabía de qué se trataba, pero había momentos en los que el sueño se volvía demasiado erótico, pensando que tenía sueños húmedos. Pero en realidad era Sasuke quien se despertaba al despuntar el alba y me estimulaba para luego auto complacerse. Mis despertares eran demasiado sudorosos.

Por momentos la actitud de Sasuke me parecía paranoica, casi ninfomanía, pues no había momento que no tratara de erguir mi pene para saborearlo o posesionarse de forma que le penetrara. No había preámbulos, ni caricias… muchísimo menos palabras de amor o miradas de cariño. Sólo sexo, duro y salvaje.

Pedí consejo a Kakashi–sensei a riesgo de que descubriera mi relación, cosa que ya sabía de antemano. Me sorprendí bastante al escucharle que sabía de nuestra relación desde que se había iniciado y fue la conducta de Sasuke la que lo puso de sobre aviso. Eso me intrigó y decidí preguntarle el porqué.

—Bueno, su mirada no era de frialdad, al menos cuando se dirige a ti, pero cuando otros te miran, hablan o tocan… si las miradas dañaran… media aldea estaría bajo tierra.

Me sorprendió bastante escuchar eso. No quería admitirlo, pero un calorcito se instaló en mi pecho al escucharle. Tal vez era una prueba de que a Sasuke no le era tan indiferente como me solía hacer creer. _Tal vez pudiéramos mejorar_.

_ Pero la realidad siempre es más aplastante que la fantasía._


	6. Capítulo VI Recuerdos Parte II

**Capítulo VI "Recuerdos parte II"**

**POV Naruto**

"_Ha despertado. Preguntó por ti y desea verte._

_Te espero en la oficina para darte las indicaciones"_

_Tsunade._

Mi día comenzó con ese mensaje. Bajé a la cocina para desayunar y prepararme mentalmente para verlo. Tomé desayuno tranquilo y extrañamente no fue ramen. Se me había acabado ayer.

Terminé de lavar lo que ocupé y subí a la habitación. Busqué mi ropa y me deslicé hacia el baño cuidando de no despertar a Sasuke. Anoche había estado demasiado fogoso. Lo habíamos hecho seis veces y en todas ellas fue Sasuke el que tomó la iniciativa. Dicho de forma vulgar, yo sólo ponía el palo y Sasuke se columpiaba en él. Fue muy extraño. Ya sé que Sasuke tiene esa extraña obsesión por el sexo, pero esta vez, todo fue al ritmo que me gusta. Tranquilo, dulce… sin lujuria. Me miraba a los ojos y en ellos pude ver tantas cosas que me confundieron. Había rencor, molestia, tristeza… ¿Miedo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero en los momentos que lograba enfocar mis ojos en él, Sasuke simplemente me evitaba escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Se aferraba a mí como si me fuera a largar y esa desazón por su actitud todavía me aturde.

Terminé de vestirme y salí del baño para recoger mi bolsito con mis armas cuando pude ver que despertaba.

—¿Dónde vas? Aún es temprano —Observó la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las siete y treinta.

—Tsunade me mandó a llamar —Recordar a donde iba hizo que me olvidara hasta de llamarla vieja.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con evidente interés.

—El mensaje no decía nada, sólo que quería verme —mentí. Sasuke se sentó en la cama con la sábana apenas cubriendo sus caderas.

—¿Te irás? —Inquirió con la mirada inexpresiva. _Momento… ¿Esa pregunta fue en doble sentido?._

—Por supuesto que me iré —Un dejo de tristeza surcó sus ojos._ ¿O fue mi imaginación?_—. Pero regresaré en cuanto me desocupe —Por respuesta sólo obtuve esa sonrisa de medio lado.

—No me interesa, puedes tardarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Al final yo también tengo cosas que hacer —Me contestó desinteresado.

—Bueno, me largo —Caminé hacia él y le bese en los labios. Sin embargo, cuando iba a separarme, Sasuke se aferró a mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Me separe con cuidado ya que se me hacía tarde. Sasuke simplemente desvió su mirada a la ventana esperando a que me fuera.

_ ¿Por qué no es más sincero y me dice "Naruto, te voy a extrañar"?_

Me retiré hacia la torre con el rostro serio. Las mañas de Sasuke se me están pegando, pero es que no tengo motivos para sonreír. En un principio fue el traer a Sasuke de vuelta, animar a mis amigos y a mí mismo, luego fue el ser pareja de mi mejor amigo a espaldas de todos… creo que es eso lo que me quitó la sonrisa. El tener que ocultar mis sentimientos a la persona que quiero frente a mis amigos, por su vergüenza… por su propio temor.

Ni me di cuenta de cuando llegué a la oficina de la Hokage. Ni menos su sonrisa de victoria y conciliación. Sólo sé que cuando dijo: "Se irá a vivir contigo", se me paró el mundo.

—¿Cómo? —No lo podía creer. La fuente de mi angustia nocturna se iba a vivir conmigo… esperen… ¿No que yo estoy viviendo con Sasuke?

—Tu departamento fue reconstruido —Al parecer mi rostro le formuló la pregunta—. Es más, fue remodelado por lo que irás a vivir con él, allá.

—Pero yo estoy viviendo... digo, vigilando a Sasuke…

—Te relevo de esa misión —Me cortó—. Además ya no tengo motivos para sospechar de él por lo que puede volver a hacer misiones sin vigilancia, por supuesto que tendrá el castigo de una paga mucho menor —Se conformó.

—Pero es que yo…

—Minato necesita estar contigo, Naruto. Además, ustedes tendrán mucho que contar, sobre todo tú ya que eres el único que ha vivido estos años en el exterior.

—No te entiendo.

—Minato tiene lagunas mentales, en pocas palabras amnesia. No es grave —Afirmó al ver mi semblante preocupado—. Sólo necesita ayuda, que alguien le cuente las cosas que han ocurrido en su ausencia.

—Pero yo no podría brindarle los cuidados médicos que necesita.

—Él está en perfecto estado, de hecho ya se levanta y camina por si solo. Si te preocupa su salud, yo misma le haré un chequeo día por medio —Se levantó de su asiento para observar el paisaje—. Sólo debe habituarse en este tiempo.

—Pero si tiene amnesia, seguro que no me recuerda, podría asustarse —Traté de eludir la misión.

—Minato cree que fue apenas ayer que selló a Kyübi, Naruto —Abrí los ojos, sorprendido—. Esta tan perdido en el hilo del tiempo que siente que tu madre aún no ha muerto.

—Pero entonces…

—Necesita de un contacto familiar cercano. Aprender de ti y conocerte. Que le ayudes a habituarse en un mundo donde la tecnología y la historia son diferentes.

—¿No sería mejor que Kakashi le ayudara? Después de todo fue su pupilo, habrá más confianza...

—A ti te preocupa otra cosa —Comentó al aire. Yo me quedé estático—. En vez de pensar "Voy a vivir con mi padre que fue mi mayor ejemplo" sólo me das excusas para no acercarte. ¿Crees que no sé que ibas por las noches a verlo? —Inquirió con la ceja alzada.

—Pensé que… —Quise excusarme, pero me interrumpió.

—No me hubiese dado cuenta si no es por Minato —Argumentó ante mi sorpresa—. Cuando me preguntó por ti dijo "¿Dónde está ese ángel que me visitaba en las noches?" —Escondí mi rostro ruborizado—. Como yo no tenía idea de quien hablaba le pedí que me lo describiera y me contestó "Cabello rubio como el sol, ojos de un añil brillante y unas lindas marcas de bigotes" y de acuerdo a eso pues… no hay muchas personas con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y bigotes ¿No? —Sonrió ante mi estupefacción_. ¿Él dijo todo eso?_

—Tsunade–_Obaachan_… —Quise decir más pero, no sabía qué.

—Te apoyaremos, Naruto. Minato está decidido a verte, apenas sabe que han pasado dieciséis años, desea saber cómo están las cosas y por supuesto ver a todos aquellos que conocía —Me apoyó con una sonrisa maternal.

Que más iba a decir, si hasta me picaban los pies para ir a verle. Y comenzar de una vez con mi venganza… ¿No?

* * *

Mi departamento estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, pero si anteriormente era un cuchitril de dos por dos, ahora hasta tenía pasillo para ir al baño. Una sala de living y comedor, la cocina anexa separada por una pared con ventana sin vidrio para ver la sala, un pasillo donde había dos habitaciones, una frente a la otra y el baño al fondo. _Otou–san _estaba a mi espalda observando el lugar. Pasé raudo hacia una de las habitaciones y lo conduje hacia la derecha, dejando la izquierda para mí. No dijo nada y se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pensé que se sentía mal y no dudé en preguntarle, pero sólo me contestó: —Mírame.

No entendí el porqué de su petición, pero… no pude concedérsela.

Me marché hacia mi cuarto no sin antes decirle que no dudara en pedirme ayuda si lo necesitaba. Sentí su mirada sobre mi nuca, sin embargo, no pude voltear y verle. Me tiré en la cama y extendí los brazos esperando relajarme. Ese día había sido un caos.

"—¿Cómo que te vas? —Me preguntó Sasuke con la mirada aborrecida.

—Pues sí, me voy. _Obaa–chan_ piensa que ya no es necesario que te vigile y mi departamento ya está listo.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió inventar alguna excusa, _Dobe_? —Planteó reprochándome.

—Lo intenté, pero ahora tengo una nueva misión, _tebayo _—Le contesté, dispuesto a contarle sobre la existencia de… de mi _Otou–san_.

—¿De qué se trata? —Inquirió con la ceja alzada debido a mi semblante serio.

—Debo cuidar de mi _Otou–san_.

—Tú no tienes padres, Naruto. Eres huérfano —Obvié el tilde sarcástico de su respuesta.

—Ahora no, mi padre resucitó con la técnica de Pain.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi padre es Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime —Sasuke apenas abrió los ojos asombrado—. Revivió y mi deber ahora es protegerle y cuidarle.

—¿Tu eres el hijo de Yondaime? —pregunto sin creérsela.

—Sí, lo soy. Yo tampoco lo creí pero… eso ya no importa —Me retraje—. Ahora estoy en misión y esa es estar con él —Su rostro reveló molestia—. Lo siento, _tebayo_.

—¿Y qué harás conmigo? —preguntó inexpresivo.

—Tal vez nos veamos más cuando él sea más independiente, _Teme_ —Le contesté medio ilusionado por su repuesta. Esperando una solución a este conflicto, pero sin más obtuve:

—No te voy andar esperando, así que resuelve tú solo el dilema."

_ ¡Mierda!_

Después de eso recogí mis cosas y me largue lo más rápido que pude al departamento, arreglé todo o al menos lo dejé listo para acomodar y me fui a buscar a mi _Otou–san_. Tsunade me esperaba en la sala de enfermería que se encuentra en la torre con él a un lado. Y contrario a lo que pensé, ver su rostro pálido y sin brillo o la mirada seria e imperturbable que mostraba en sueños, una gran sonrisa fue su saludo.

"—Bueno, Minato, te dejo en buenas manos —Se despidió _Obaa–chan_ en cuanto me vio—. Ya sabes que pasado mañana será tu primer chequeo. Ya expandí el rumor sobre tu llegada así que no será tan sorpresivo. Evita salir mientras tanto y come saludable. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto Tsunade–san —contestó con una serena sonrisa y de un momento a otro cambio su semblante por uno pícaro—. Fue un placer volver a verla. Con una revisión suya ya me siento curado —expresó con la mirada sensual. Tsunade se sonrojó.

—Sigues igual de mujeriego, Minato —suspiró. Levanto la vista y la posó en mí—. Vigila que no entre ninguna mujer a tu casa ¿Está claro? Todavía no está para esos trotes —Ahora el sonrojo era mío.

—Como digas _Obaa–chan_.

—¡Deja de decirme vieja!

—Está bien Tsunade —Le contesté sonriente, mientras ella feliz por lograr su cometido, salía de la habitación—. _Obaa–chan_ —murmuré.

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ! —Me sobresalté. Su grito había resonado en todo ese pasillo.

—Tu manera de incomodar a Tsunade es mejor que la mía —Me habló por primera vez fuera de mi mente. Era real, corpóreo…

Me estremecí al escucharle.

—Me gusta molestarle con su edad —contesté.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Luego de su respuesta, nos sumimos en un silencio que no tenía ganas de romper. Sentí su mirada… era tan fuerte que me empujaba hacia él y tratar de hablarle, pero mi rencor pudo más y sólo volteé a ver el piso.

—Naruto…

Su voz… sonaba tan armoniosa y serena. A pesar del momento, tenía un acento tan sensual que me acariciaba el rostro. Me envolví tanto en esa sensación que no sentí su presencia hasta que la tuve a un lado. De la impresión subí la mirada hasta sus ojos y vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío. Estaba tan cerca que mi corazón se aceleró hasta parecer un zumbido y el sonrojo en mis mejillas era demasiado evidente. Reparé en sus labios y entrecerré los ojos pensando en lo suaves que lucían, pero al ver como se desviaban a mi mejilla una increíble desilusión reinó en mí.

Sus manos apresaron mi cintura en un abrazo paternal y cariñoso, como jamás lo había sentido. Fue tan especial que no dude en hacer lo mismo llevando mis manos a su cuello y cerrar los ojos por la acogedora sensación.

_ ¿Por qué él si puede mostrarme su cariño y no tú?_

Y eso hizo abrir mis ojos de la impresión, alejándome de sus brazos. No atiné a más que apuntar la puerta y esperar a que me siguiera."

Estaba confundido. Regresé lo más rápido que pude a mi casa con mi padre atrás que no me había perdido el ritmo. Con esa mirada que me taladraba la espalda sumiéndome en la vergüenza, en el temor de no ser lo que él esperaba… y eso también me hizo sobresaltarme. ¿No se suponía que quería vengarme? ¿Qué se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo había pasado gracias a su solución? No era momento para dudar. Ya había tomado una decisión y como el Gran Uzumaki Naruto que soy, que no iba a retractarme.

Aunque me doliera en lo más profundo del alma.

* * *

Me llevo meses acostumbrarme a mi padre. Meses que fueron los más pesados y fatigantes de mi vida. Hablar sobre los cambios en Konoha sin siquiera verle la cara, huir de sus preguntas con respecto a mi vida personal, evitar que incomodara a Sasuke con interrogaciones… y que Sasuke incomodara a mi _Otou–san_ con respuestas.

Sí, esa fue la parte más difícil, evitar que Sasuke atacara con su lengua viperina, porque sus comentarios eran tan venenosos que hasta a mí, que estaba habituado a ellos, me molestaron. Estaba dolido. Todo porque le había "abandonado" luego de encontrar a mi "familia". Seguía sin comprender su actitud, me decía "Te necesito" "Te deseo" "Ámame", pero cuando le pedía lo mismo simplemente salía a relucir su asfixiante sonrisa de medio lado con las palabras "Tu eres mío".

Pasábamos en constantes peleas por lo mismo. Me negué muchas veces a visitarlo porque ya era rutina que, cuando despertara, me echara de la casa alegando querer estar solo. Pero cuando él se sentía abrumado por el silencio yo era el primer idiota en acogerlo. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco, un poquito más expresivo? Algo que me dijera "Te quiero", pero sin llegar a decirlo del todo. Una miserable acción que no me gritara esa estúpida posesividad de la que era víctima. Una caricia que me dijera ese "Te amo" que ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder escuchar.

Y mi padre veía mis acciones con esa mirada llena de sabiduría y cariño paternal que, estaba seguro, jamás me podría acostumbrar. Todo eso me llevó a explotar un día con él, restregarle en la cara mi dolor, hacerlo participe de una solución, que sintiese tanto remordimiento que lo llevara a alejarse de mí, para poder respirar tranquilo de una vez sin sentir esa mirada penetrante… esa que algún día me podría derrumbar.

Pero sus respuestas me descolocaron logrando brotar en mí lo que ni Sasuke era capaz de hacer, ni siquiera Kyübi o el propio abandono.

_ Lágrimas._

Lloré y suspiré todo lo que tenía acumulado por años. Era tanto mi dolor que sólo caí al piso de la desesperación por buscar ese algo que me ayudara, que me confortara. Sentí tanta soledad, tanta pena por la amargura de todo lo vivido y lo que aún sigo viviendo. Esa angustia acumulada por tantas palabras y miradas. Esa falta de cariño y frases que ansiaba escuchar… todas aquellas experiencias fueron el gatillo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué Sasuke no pudo haberlas dicho primero? ¿No se suponía que él era mi pareja? ¿Qué él era quien sentía algo por mí? ¿Entonces porque otro era capaz de hacerlo, de sacarme de la jugada con esas dos palabras?

_Te amo._

Me levanté como pude y corrí a encerrarme a mi cuarto, esperando que mi _Otou–san_ comprendiera que deseaba estar solo. Ni siquiera llegué a la cama cuando me tiré al piso de la rabia y la frustración. Y ahí en el piso, arrinconado con la espalda apoyada en la orilla de la cama seguí con mi patética debilidad. Desahogándome todo lo que podía. Apretaba los puños frustrado, con el cabeza agachado entremedio de mis rodillas flexionadas y los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo.

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo —murmuré al silencio.

—Lo sé.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Y al alzar mi rostro pude ver el suyo a pocos centímetros de distancia, con la mirada dolida y arrepentida. Pero eso no bastó para eliminar mi rencor.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—¡No lo sabes! —Le callé—. Tú nunca has sido despreciado, jamás has vivido solo, nadie te ha golpeado por nada, sólo por el mero hecho de existir. Nunca me entenderás ¡Jamás podrías ponerte en mi lugar!

—Lo sé, Naruto —Me habló con calma, algo que me enfureció aún más.

—¡No es cierto, eres un mentiroso, _tebayo_! ¡Me condenaste a ser un mocoso despreciado con una infancia de mierda, llena de miseria y pobreza! ¡A tu propio hijo!

—Lo sé…

—¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡NO LO SABES! ¡NO ME ENTIENDES! ¡No intentes justificarte! —Ni siquiera sentía mis lágrimas. Él sólo levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y borrar esas gotas de agua salada, para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. En verdad, lo siento mucho —susurró junto a mi oído con la voz tomada.

Y yo no atiné a nada más que abrazarme a él con ímpetu buscando calor, y del impulso caímos, yo sobre él. A pesar de ello no me moví continuando con el abrazo.

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo —Le volví susurrar.

—Lo sé —Repitió mientras se acomodaba mejor y yo abría las piernas a cada lado de las suyas.

—¿No lo sientes? —Le pregunté, ya que mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza traspasando su pecho—. Es mi dolor, mi agonía, todo por tu culpa…todo es por ti.

El simplemente acariciaba mi espalda en una maniobra electrizante, tanto que arqueaba mi espalda de la sensación. De pronto sentí como sus manos ya no se movían por sobre mi ropa. Habían descubierto una abertura en mi chaqueta dejando sus huellas por sobre mi piel directamente.

Cerré los ojos tratando de soportar la conmoción. Mi cuerpo se removía entre sus brazos debido a los efectos de esas yemas sobre mis poros. Y en el intento por zafarme de eso y liberarme de ese afecto, levanté los brazos y me impulsé quedando a gatas sobre él, pudiendo ver su rostro.

Esa mirada penetrante, sincera. Podía ver claramente sus emociones en ella. La tristeza, la melancolía, un poquito de rabia, ternura, deseo…

—Te amo.

… y amor.

Nuestras miradas se congelaron en el tiempo y como si fuera cámara lenta sus labios se me acercaron… sus ojos azules se reflejaron en los míos y mi reflejo quedó claro en ellos, mostrándome también como es que yo… también anhelaba ese contacto.

Y me dejé llevar por él.

Entreabrí los labios esperando el contacto. Su respiración se asimilaba a una brisa mañanera y fresca. Su mirada azul se cerraba mientras yo copiaba su actuar. Sólo quedaba ese anhelo martirizante y alborotador. Las cosquillas sobre mi vientre, el calor de sus manos sobre mi espalda, su tibia esencia a madera y jazmín… me impulsaron a concluir con ello.

Mis labios sintieron una leve caricia. Una suave textura. Los moví un poco para apresar su labio superior entre los míos, acariciándolos en un suave movimiento de vaivén. Podía sentir su rostro moviéndose de un lado a otro para mejorar el contacto, buscando acoplarse a mi boca y eso únicamente me abrumó de calor. Era una sensación tan placentera, como el flotar sobre el viento tal si fueras una pluma. Apreciaba como cada poro de mi ser se enardecía y derretía apenas nuestro contacto se hacía presente. Sus labios liberaban mi mente, eliminando esos fantasmas. Sentía como su hálito era tan leve y fugaz que por un momento pensé que no respiraba. Nuestras lenguas estaban ansiosas por participar, pero no quisimos usarlas. Sólo quería deleitarme con su sabor y calidez. No había nada de morboso en ese beso aunque nuestras entrepiernas no pensaron lo mismo.

Me separé recuperando el aire y vi como sus ojos brillaban excitados. Retiró una de sus manos para apartar mi flequillo de la frente. Un acto tan paternal y afectuoso que volví a besarle con más ansias. Pero igual que la vez anterior, nuestras lenguas no se conectaron.

—Te amo – repitió en un murmullo.

Su mirada no se apartó de la mía. Y por eso fue que comprobé la cruenta realidad.

_ Sasuke no me amaba._

* * *

Ése fue mi primer contacto.

Luego de eso yo huí de mi propio hogar, de su presencia que me confundía como nadie. Y por ello me refugié en Sasuke… claro, las veces que el disponía de tiempo, porque ahora que no era mi protegido podía salir a realizar misiones y la mayor parte del día se mantenía lejos de su casa.

Pero en los momentos que se encontraba a mi lado, un bienestar único me embargaba. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke estaba muy cambiado. Tomaba mi mano de la nada, se me acercaba para un abrazo cálido que a veces, por no decir siempre, me dejaban asombrado. Su excusa era tener un poco de calor, y le hubiese creído si no estuviéramos en verano.

Por momentos, al verle, tenía la sensación de ver a mi antiguo mejor amigo. Al ver sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia sanas, sin rastros de esa arrogancia molesta y chocante, sus ademanes eran más suaves, atento a cualquier cosa o deseo que tuviera. Obviamente con una típica frase evasiva: "No te acostumbres".

Creí que el nuevo cambio se debía a mi ausencia, a que me extrañaba, pero la razón estaba muy lejos de ser esa.

Las sesiones de sexo se volvieron apasionantes, pero esporádicas. Y en todas Sasuke me ocultaba su rostro. Los motivos los supe después. Pero en el momento pensé que era vergüenza. Me visitaba a menudo. Para conversar de sus misiones y las mías o de las experiencias que tuvimos mientras nos alejamos. Acciones que fueron algo radical, ya que Sasuke era el silencio en carne y hueso. Y el hecho de que me estuviera contando sus problemas y contara conmigo me ilusionó en demasía. Ya no discutía con mi padre, es más, le saludaba con toda disposición de iniciar una charla, pero estas veces era Minato quien rehuía de él. No le di importancia y continué con aquella fantasiosa realidad en donde Sasuke y yo éramos felices. Creí que todo podría ser como lo deseaba y sólo faltaba que lo hiciéramos oficial.

Pero entonces tuve que verlo con ella.

En ese momento ellos no se percataron de mi presencia. Estaba de camino al barrio Uchiha y en uno de los callejones los vi. Sasuke estaba de espaldas apoyado en la pared mientras Karin se alzaba y rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello del _Teme_. La pelirroja lo besaba gritando lo feliz que estaba por algo y Sasuke no evadió ese contacto. Yo, lejos de hacer un escándalo, simplemente me fui a mi casa y me encerré en la habitación. De tanto aguantar la rabia caí dormido y cuando desperté era cerca de medianoche. Pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, y en un acto cegado por la venganza me desnudé completamente y caminé hacia la habitación de enfrente.

Cuando abrí la puerta y miré la figura dormida entre las sábanas, no dudé en acercarme. Observé su rostro dormido, pero era muy obvio que sólo estaba fingiendo. Por lo pronto, lo primero que hice fue gatear y quedar frente a su rostro, apoyé mis brazos y las piernas a los costados y bajé mi perfil hacia el suyo con la clara intención de besarlo. En ese momento él abrió sus ojos y miré su rostro que demostraba ese claro sentimiento que yo sentía por otro.

_ Si todo fuera diferente…_

Pero no lo es, y por eso es que tenía tanta rabia. Sabía que Sasuke estaba con ella aún, que no había dejado ese capricho por tener a su hijo, y que sólo estaba aparentando conmigo para no levantar sospechas. Yo lo sabía, y aun así, no hice absolutamente nada.

_ Porque lo amaba y deseaba estar junto a él._

_ Aunque fuese sólo un muñeco con el cual desfogarse. _

Sentí unas manos acariciando mi rostro y volví a la realidad donde mi padre me estaba observando. Elevaba mi cabello para limpiar mis facciones, como queriendo grabarse mi rostro. Yo sólo quedé prendado de sus ojos azules, tan maduros y suaves que me miraban con tanto cariño… ¡Porque demonios tenía que ser él!

Y decidí borrar esos pensamientos en mi mente y enfocar mis sentidos para percibir ese placer que Minato estaba dispuesto a entregarme.

Sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos, mis facciones, para bajar lentamente por mi cuello produciéndome cosquillas. Rozó mis pectorales como delineando con un pincel para luego pellizcar mis pezones sin pudor, todo esto sin quitarme la vista de encima. Y su mirada era tan clara y abrigadora que temí de ella, refugiándome en su cuello, el cual comencé a lamer.

Un gemido con mi nombre causó un ligero estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. La sensación de ser acariciado suavemente por plumas blandas y sumisas, y por soportar la sensación, caí sentado sobre su entrepierna que palpitó del gusto. Podía ver su excitación, pero no dejaba de complacerme, logrando que poco a poco perdiera el control y la cordura. Por ello me solté de sus caricias y bajé las sábanas para acariciar su miembro totalmente despierto. Si antes pensaba que era grande… ahora no tenía palabras y se me pasó por la cabeza que no faltaría mucho para que yo la tuviera igual. No hice cálculos mentales sobre su porte, pero mi mano apenas alcanzaba para cerrar su miembro. Pero no tenía miedo… porque pensaba ser el _seme_.

_ Pensaba…_

Lamí su miembro y con ello más gemidos se produjeron. Eran leves y roncos. Con una voz varonil y grave. Estaba ansioso y por ello apresuré mi masturbación para que acabara de una vez… pensamiento completamente egoísta, pero no quería que se ilusionara. Después de todo en mi corazón todavía estaba Sasuke.

Aumenté la velocidad de las fricciones que, del placer que sentía, arqueaba su espalda y flexionaba las piernas. Esto logró que expusiera su entrada la cual pase a lamer con mucha cautela. Sus gemidos bajaron de intensidad por lo que elevé mi mano derecha y volví a masturbarlo dejándolo a tono otra vez. No escuché ningún reproche por mis acciones y mi lengua había recorrido cada rincón dejándolo húmedo. Alcé mi rostro y observé como Minato sólo se concentraba en observar el techo para luego cerrar los ojos y enfocarlos en mí. Eso me removió entero.

Su mirada era tan triste y necesitada que mis emociones se alocaron. Se suponía que era yo quien necesitaba abrigo, alguien que me demostrara ese cariño que tanta falta me hacía, pero no al revés. Y se lo hice saber cuándo me situé sobre su miembro para auto penetrarme.

Me dolía horrores. Jamás había sido _uke_ y ni siquiera me había preparado. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para menguar el dolor y eso que apenas tenía la punta dentro. Minato no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó para después besarme con dulzura y acariciarme suavemente. Acciones que lograron que mi cuerpo se relajara para continuar mi camino de descenso. Besaba mis labios, acariciaba mi lóbulo con su lengua que resultó ser más inquieta que la mía. Cosa que me produjo un bochornoso sonrojo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Me oculté en su cuello y gemía quedo por sus embestidas. Mi padre estaba igual, pero a pesar de ello, siempre buscaba una forma de verme al rostro. Y yo, como vil cobarde, rehuía de su mirada.

Y dentro de todas esas emociones, esa forma de escabullirme de su cariño y tratar por todos los medios posibles que no se diera cuenta de mi confusión, que entendí a Sasuke.

Porque yo me estaba comportando igual que él.


	7. Capítulo VII Recuerdos Parte III

**Capítulo VII "Recuerdos parte III"**

Esa fue una de las tantas noches que entré a su cuarto. Y como si de una ceremonia se tratase, me desvestía al sonar las doce para entrar a su habitación en plena oscuridad. La única diferencia es que Minato ya me esperaba.

Otro pequeño cambio es su insistente petición para llamarle por su nombre. Tal vez el hecho de que lo llamara _Otou–san_ le era fastidioso y hasta aberrante si me pongo a pensar en la situación, pero eso era algo que deseaba recordarle. Éramos padre e hijo, no había más vínculos... por ello, una relación simplemente era imposible.

Pero otro punto cambiante era la actuación de Sasuke. Ni se imaginaba que yo estaba al tanto de la situación, por ello se empecinaba en desmentir los dichos del pueblo referente a su "amorío" con Karin y me re–juraba amor... o en sus palabras arrogantes, me recalcaba su pertenencia. Cuando le encaré con lo de tener un hijo, el sólo se dignó a evitar mi mirada y tratar de calentarme.

Eso para mí era un "Sí, todavía estoy en eso".

Pasaron unos cuatro meses después de su "aclaración" y yo aún seguía acudiendo a sus llamados, a pesar de que estos se daban a mitad de la madrugada y me pillaban en plena sesión con mi padre. Muchos de esos llamados eran porque estaba en un bar jodiéndose el estómago con cada bebida que el cantinero le pasaba. Todo esto, según él y su borrachera, era porque no tenía intenciones de volver a su casa.

_ —¿Para qué? Si voy a estar solo._

Eso me hacía sentir culpable.

Decía que no aguantaba las miradas de reproche, las réplicas de nuestros compañeros de equipo por todo el daño que me había causado, que no quería renacer el clan sin mí, pero que no tenía más opciones... que debía limpiar el honor de su familia...

Y entendí que Sasuke llevaba un gran peso solo. Aunque eso no lo ameritaba para meterme los cuernos de esa manera. ¿Pero que podía decir yo si también hacia lo mismo y con mi propia sangre? Tal vez por ello es que seguía acostándome con mi padre... porque así Sasuke no podría reprocharme nada. ¿Había algo más estúpido?

No.

Pero yo siempre me caractericé por no pensar mucho las cosas sino hacerlas. Y eso me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Luego de todas esas situaciones la relación entre Sasuke y yo no mejoró mucho. El pedía un amigo en quien confiar y apoyarse y yo sólo quería alguien que me amara y correspondiera mis sentimientos. Mi ansiedad se volvió bastante fuerte y por ello dejé de desfogarme con Sasuke para poder escucharle, a cambio de ir a los prostíbulos y meterme con cuanta mujer u hombre se me acercara. Minato también estaba en la lista.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró de mis paseos nocturnos volvió a su actitud posesiva y lo peor fue cuando me enteré de sus planes de boda con la zorra pelirroja esa. Si me hubiese enterado por Sasuke tal vez me hubiese controlado, pero fue ella quien me lo dijo y no de la mejor manera.

"—¿Sabías que Sasuke–kun tiene intenciones de renacer su clan?

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de cruzarme con ella, pero en las calles de Konoha todo puede pasar. Como por ejemplo el encontrármela y que se interpusiera en mi camino a casa.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero no tengo tiempo para hablar de esto. Tal vez en otro momento, debo ir a mi casa, _tebayo_.

—Vaya, veo que no se te ha quitado la manía estúpida de decir "tebayo" con cada frase.

—No entiendo porque tanto insulto —Reprimí mis palabras.

—Sasuke–kun no te quiere, sólo eres un simple juguete. Una ramera de tiempo completo —me contestó hiriente.

—No es mucha la diferencia contigo ¿No?

—¡Eres un niñato! —Hizo ademán de golpearme, pero bajo la mano en un momento—. Yo voy a ser la madre de sus hijos y por ende la única en su vida.

—No hables como si fueras su esposa —Ella rió macabramente.

—Pues fíjate que eso voy a ser. Precisamente ayer, Sasuke–kun me pidió matrimonio. ¿No es tierno?

—¿Sasuke, tierno? ¿Qué te fumaste? —Reí irónico no creyendo lo que me decía.

—No me creas si es lo que quieres, al fin y al cabo sólo quería abrirte los ojos. Sasuke–kun será mi esposo y por ende el padre nuestros hijos. No hay cabida para ti.

—Si es así como lo vez... que venga él entonces y me lo diga —Repliqué con la intención de irme luego.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Le diré que te visite para que de una vez terminen con esto —Y se marchó luego de empujarme con el hombro."

No esperé mucho, esa noche Sasuke se emborrachó y con todo el alcohol en las venas me confirmó lo dicho por Karin. Claro que lo único que diferenciaba su versión era que lo había hecho para limpiar el honor de su Clan.

Su Clan aquí, su Clan allá... ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no había Clan que salvar? Por supuesto que no, si fuera así el estaría conmigo ahora...

Y de ahí no volví a cruzar palabra con él. Estaba tan furioso que las muestras de cariño de Minato me parecían hirientes y por ello invente unas estúpidas reglas con tal de evitar su amor. Para que comprendiera de una vez que su cariño sólo era un desfogue para mí y que en cuanto él se cansara de eso se marchara, porque yo no le iba rogar por su regreso. Pero no ocurrió así. Minato se empecinó en hablar conmigo, en apoyarme y guiarme para salir del foso en el que Sasuke me había metido. Me sentí mal porque su cariño era real y sincero, y yo solamente me estaba comportando como un vil idiota contra algo por lo cual no debía sentir rencor. Me pedía perdón mil veces por cada mirada que le lanzaba. Ya no emitía excusas, simplemente acataba cada orden y alegato que yo le daba.

Y Sasuke continuaba buscándome como un amigo, tratando de ganar nuevamente mi confianza, pero yo no podía más con la situación. Si quería su amistad, ¡De veras que sí! Pero esa amistad que me rebuscaba era tan vacía que no llenaba ese resquicio que abrió con su posesividad. Su comportamiento era tan bipolar y extraño… Cuando estábamos juntos conversaba de sus experiencias, de sus temores, de sus planes para el futuro, pero sin contemplarme en ellos, como era nuestra amistad antes de todo, sin embargo, cuando se enteraba de que estaba en alguna taberna con otra u otro, simplemente se presentaba en el lugar, me sacaba a la fuerza y me aventaba en un callejón oscuro para luego volverme adicto a su cuerpo. Siempre era así, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por Minato.

Un día equis Minato me tiró a la tina con la borrachera encima. Jamás le había visto tan cabreado y serio. Y, no sé si fueron los grados de alcohol que llevaba encima o la falta de un buen polvo, pero… verlo me calentó. Había cambiado por completo la imagen sumisa y simple que formé sobre él en mi mente. Ahora se mostraba como el gran Yondaime Hokage, el que no deja que le pisoteen, mi ejemplo de admiración… mi héroe.

Y fue ese mismo héroe que me devolvió a la tierra cuando tenía un pie en el abismo. El mismo que tomaba mis manos con dulzura y con su propia tibieza me calentaba debido al frío de mi propio corazón. Ese que también fue capaz de velar por mi cuando me veía a punto de caer… aquel que lograba que gimiera su nombre sin un deje de pudor.

Minato se volvió mi pilar. Lo único que me aferraba a seguir sonriendo. Sus cálidas facetas y la ternura de su mirada me dejaban ese dulce sabor en los labios que cosquilleaban ansiosos por otro beso. Sus historias eran fascinantes y descubrí tantas cosas de las que ni si quiera imaginaba que él podría haber vivido, porque sus experiencias eran similares a las mías. Tanto por mis maestros como por el carácter que teníamos cada uno. Una misma meta y sueño… era tan feliz.

Hubo un tiempo que iba a verle a su trabajo para poder escucharle, todo con la firme intención de ver su imagen paterna y verificar si mis sentimientos eran puramente fraternales. Para ello dejé de estar con él, sólo nos acostábamos en la misma cama, aunque sin llegar a otra cosa. Pero una situación daba a la otra y terminaba con sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Sin embargo, lejos de confundirme yo sólo anhelaba más contacto. Sonreía inconsciente por cualquier cosa, volví a las misiones con más ánimo. Si hasta mis compañeros lo notaron. Claro que de todos los comentarios buenos que recibí, no faltó el de Sai, crudo y sincero, pero totalmente cierto.

"Tu sonrisa es signo inequívoco de que has tenido una buena racha de polvos."

Y como un jitomate maduro ni se me ocurrió desmentirlo, terminando por un derrame nasal de Sakura, un Kakashi con su ojito brilloso como cuando ve el Icha Icha, y por último, con un Sasuke frío y cabreado.

Oh, sí. Habíamos vuelto a hacer misiones, juntos. Con Sai como otro compañero más, convirtiéndonos en el grupo con mayor integrantes. Obviamente que Sasuke no se quería quedar así por lo que, cuando se enteró de la integración de Sai, se transportó donde la _Obaa–chan_ y se negó terminantemente a pertenecer a un grupo con su "copia barata". Y contrario a lo que yo creí, pensando que _Obaa–chan_ le plasmaría el escritorio en la cara, fue Minato quien se interpuso en la trifulca.

_ "Si estás aquí es para acatar órdenes, te guste o no. Y en cuanto al grupo de inserción, sería bueno que te acostumbraras, porque dado tus antecedentes, un equipo de Genins con misiones de rango D es lo mejor que te podría conseguir. Agradece que respetáramos tu nivel ninja y sólo tienes como castigo una baja en tu salario."_

No hubo comentarios.

Si es que la cara de Sasuke no se puede contemplar como comentario, porque eso era sentencia a muerte segura. Pero a Minato le importó un pepino y yo, en mi fuero interno, me enorgullecía de ese carácter.

Luego vino la declaración de Minato con respecto a Kakashi, el cual estaba enterado de la no–relación que manteníamos en "secreto". Yo casi pongo el grito en el cielo si no es porque el mismo Kakashi–sensei me pidió hablar a solas.

_ —"El incesto no está penado en Konoha, pero si está vetado para aquellos que no tienen libertad de mente. Lo que tú haces está mal, pero no todos piensan igual. Lo que a ti debe importarte es cómo te sientes. ¿Te crees capaz de soportar los comentarios de otros? ¿Serías capaz de obviar a todos para estar junto a alguien que te quiere de verdad? No uses a mi maestro como un simple objeto, Naruto. El arrepentimiento suele llegar muy tarde._

—_¿Y si la razón por la que estoy con una persona es para olvidar a otra?_

—_Piensa primero, ¿Fue o Es importante?_

—_Es alguien demasiado importante._

—_Entonces nunca le olvidarás. No puedes olvidar a una persona suplantándola con otra. Lo que debes hacer es atesorar esos momentos en un rincón de tu corazón para abrir espacio a aquellos recuerdos que vivirás con aquel que si te hace sentir libre. Piénsalo bien, Naruto. Si vas a dañar a alguien, que sea con la verdad."_

Aún sigo pensando en sus palabras.

Cambié mi forma de actuar con Minato. Le llamaba por su nombre, le decía a donde estaba, hasta lo invitaba para que fuéramos de juerga con mis amigos y él, gustoso, aceptaba. En muchas de esas ocasiones, nos terciábamos justo con Sasuke y su declarada novia Karin. Aun me daba rabia la situación, pero Minato siempre estuvo ahí para alejarme. Sasuke intentaba llegar a mí como sólo él lo sabe. No sé si era coincidencia o realmente estaba atento, pero Minato siempre lograba aguarle la fiesta.

A pesar de ello, todo iba bien. Yo me sentía más libre con Minato y Sasuke estaba pasando a ser un recuerdo muy atesorado e importante. Pero un recuerdo nada más. Hasta que ese día...

Minato había salido a comprar los víveres para cenar. Teníamos pensado ver varias películas antes de acostarnos. Estaba en mi habitación recogiendo la ropa cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada. Obviamente no era Minato porque él llevaba llave por lo que presuroso fui a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba él.

Con su sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con toda la "amabilidad del mundo".

—Claro, _tebayo_ —Le hice espacio para que entrara con toda la intención de dar fin a esta historia. Se acomodó en el sofá de la casa, con la pierna cruzada y el brazo derecho sujetando el mentón.

—_Dobe_, hace días que no nos vemos ¿Ya no me quieres?

—No empieces con eso, Sasuke. Sabes que todo esto me tiene mal, _tebayo_.

—Pero nunca te alejabas tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso hay "algo" que te está entreteniendo? —Hizo énfasis en la palabra "algo".

Pensé en decirle francamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quise traer problemas a mi _Otou–san_. Me senté a su lado con la vista sobre él.

—Sinceramente, sí. Pero no es algo que pueda decirte abiertamente.

—Te advertí que sólo eres mío, Naruto —Apretó los puños con rabia.

—Yo no soy de nadie, Sasuke. No tienes derecho a exigir nada, ¡Tú tienes una novia embarazada, por Dios!

—Sabes que eso no es nada. Sólo un mero compromiso. Tú no puedes alejarte de mí. Me perteneces —Insistió.

—Si viniste a contarme el mismo discurso egoísta, pierdes el tiempo. No pienso escucharte, así que lárgate.

—Naruto... —Descruzó sus piernas y se colocó a gatas sobre mí—. ¿No extrañas mi cuerpo? —Alzó sus manos para acariciar mi pecho—. ¿No sientes mi necesidad?

—¿Has pensado en la mía, Sasuke? —El sólo sonrió de medio lado.

—Ambos nos compensamos estando juntos, Dobe.

—Yo no quiero una compensación, _tebayo _—Separé sus manos, deteniéndolas—. Quiero a alguien que me quiera de verdad, que piense en mí y en lo que puede y desea entregarme... quiero amor, Sasuke. Tu no me das eso —Le miré con angustia.

—Debería bastar el hecho de que estoy contigo, _Usuratonkashi _—Señaló parco.

—¡No estás conmigo! ¡Tienes una novia! ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Vas a tener un hijo! ¡¿Dónde mierda calzo yo, Sasuke?

—Como mi amante, por supuesto —contestó con simpleza.

—¿Te estas escuchando? —pregunté atónito.

—Evidentemente y no es ninguna sandez lo que digo —Aclaró al ver mi estupefacción—. Sabes que el pueblo no aceptará nuestra relación a la primera, la gente es homofóbica, soy un traidor y tú un contenedor del Demonio de Nueve Colas. ¿Qué esperabas, _Dobe_? ¿Una felicitación? Es muy obvio que no nos dejarían en paz y Karin es un buen camuflaje.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué harías si yo fuera quien te quisiera como amante, para estar con "otra" en sociedad?

Silencio.

Se separó de mí, sentándose más erguido. Me vio a los ojos con frialdad.

—Le mato… —contestó sombrío.

—Y si consigo a otra... —me cortó.

—Le mato... las mato, mataré a todo aquel que te toque, Naruto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, cómo última oportunidad.

—... —Agachó la mirada ocultando sus ojos.

—...

—... Porque eres mío —Terminó por decir. Exhalé un suspiro cansado. Esa hubiese sido una buena ocasión para ser sincero.

—Ya no soy tuyo, Sasuke —Le separé levantándome, consiguiendo que también se alzara de mis piernas. Me observó con serenidad, evaluándome.

—Él no llenará el vacío que yo dejaré —Habló con displicencia.

—Eso es cierto, pero me ayudará a crear otro vacío para llenarlo… —En ese minuto no había percibido su tono rencoroso.

—¿Y crees que lo aceptarán? —Otra vez su sonrisa irónica—. ¿Qué mirarán por tu felicidad y no por lo anti–natural de esa relación?

—Tal vez nos cueste algo, pero... —_¿Un momento?—_. Sasuke, ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté con temor. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Y entonces, ¿Te gusta ser su _uke_, incestuoso?

—… —La impresión me dejó sin habla.

—¿No me vas a negar que lo disfrutaste? Ahora comprendes porque me volví adicto a ti, ¿No? —Caminó hasta posar sus manos sobre mi espalda en un gélido abrazo—. Tu piel es tan suave, Naruto. Tanto que dan deseos de saborearla a mordiscos —Acarició el lóbulo de mi oreja con su lengua—. Esa noche te vi, mi Naruto. A pesar de ser un _uke_, eras tan salvaje, como cuando estás conmigo. Sentí deseos de entrar y unirme a ti, pero… —De un momento a otro sentí como sus dedos se crispaban para arañar mi espalda incrustando las uñas. El dolor fue insoportable y atiné a sujetarme con fuerza, abrazándole—. Cuando te vi doblegarte, cuando escuché como hacías lo que él te pedía sin chistar, sin un dejo de orgullo, mi calentura se fue al caño.

Aprecié esa parte de la camiseta húmeda, seguramente con sangre. Traté de separarme, pero al moverme sólo conseguía que se clavara más en mí.

—Le abrazaste con más fuerza de la que me abrazabas a mí, tu necesidad era tanta o más de la que muestras cuando estás conmigo. Decías su nombre sin ninguna vergüenza —Continuó argumentando mientras su aliento chocaba en mi oído—. Pensé que era como cualquier conquista tuya, de esas cuando te enojabas conmigo y pagabas tu frustración con otros, pero no fue así... tú te le acercaste, ¡Tú lo permitiste! —Torcí el rostro debido a un fuerte puñetazo que me envió al piso con el labio partido.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y al no escuchar su voz, alcé la vista tratando de enfocar mis ojos en los suyos.

Ese fue el peor error.

—Y sabes lo que me airó más —Se acercó hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos aun con sus ojos enfocándome—. Cuando él te preguntó si eras suyo… ¡Y tú le respondiste que sí!

Y lo último que vi fue su Sharingan girar.


	8. Capítulo Especial Mi Verdad

**Capítulo Especial "Mi Verdad"**

**POV Uchiha Sasuke**

Observo detenidamente sus facciones. Su tez morena medio bronceada, sus cabellos rubios y disparatados, esas pestañas perfectas, el perfil de Dios griego y por último unos labios de tono durazno que distan mucho de ese sabor.

Durmiendo es como ver una escultura griega, un lienzo brillante que ciega al más escéptico. Su cuerpo moldeado por los entrenamientos, con pequeñas cicatrices que lejos de afearle lo muestran más varonil... sin duda, Naruto es simplemente exquisito.

Suspirar es lo menos que puedo hacer al estar a su lado.

Mis manos continúan acariciando su piel, buscando impregnarme en ella. Dejar mis huellas para que nadie se atreva a reclamarlo.

Porque él es mío.

Sus ojos logran que se mueva la tierra donde piso, sus caricias... que experimente sólo placer. Su aroma es como el aire vital y sus susurros solamente consiguen que mi alma desee fundirse en la suya. Aunque no lo merezca.

Naruto siempre fue un ancla a esta estúpida vida. El nexo fuerte e insistente para que continuara deambulando por la tierra. Mi razón de existir a pesar de mi historia. Mi vida... todo.

Otra razón del porqué él es mío.

Naruto caló hondo en mi podrida alma, sobre todo cuando mi clan se extinguió. Sus sonrisas, su forma de ser, esa fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse ante mí ni ante los demás... todo ello fue deslumbrante en mi oscuro mundo. Y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un lazo, algo que hasta ahora se mantenía firme y sin ceder.

Me fui y el me siguió. Le ataqué y se defendió. Quise negar los lazos y él me los restregó. No había manera de deshacerme de él. Naruto simplemente marcó mi alma para jamás desaparecer.

Mis sentimientos no son confusos ni errados. Yo estoy muy claro en que amo a Naruto tanto como a mi propia vida, y eso es decir mucho. Pero mi amor es enfermo, podrido y egoísta, tanto por el que dirán como por mis propios miedos. Amo a Naruto y le deseo, pero no soy capaz de decírselo. Por esa razón no lo muestro abiertamente.

Y por ello los meses que viví con Naruto fueron los más felices de mi desgraciada vida.

La vergüenza de ser el último de mi clan hace recaer en mi la obligación y el martirio de resurgirlo, traerle vida... limpiarlo para que no quede un gramo de corrupción, dejando estos ojos malditos al servicio de este miserable pueblo.

Pensé muchas veces como continuar a su lado sin necesidad de ocultarlo, pero no había solución. El consejo fue muy claro en ese aspecto y esto es algo que Naruto ignora. Para limpiar el honor de mi familia debo iniciar una. Ello equivale a tener hijos y una esposa que pudiera engendrarlos. Algo que hasta ahora me produce el mayor de los ascos.

Y aun teniendo conocimiento de esa obligación tuve una relación con Naruto. Dejando en parte mi carácter egocéntrico y estúpido sólo cuando estábamos los dos. Derrochaba miel por los poros, esperaba que estuviera a gusto conmigo, que no le faltara nada. Pero todo con mí afamada indiferencia.

Yo sabía que Naruto quería más que simple sexo. Quería que mencionara esas patéticas palabras que dejarían descubierta mi debilidad. Y por ello trataba de hacerlo sentir con mis actos, sin mirarle a los ojos. Porque si llegaba a ver tristeza en ellos, sería capaz de pronunciarlas. Y todo se iría al caño.

Por eso, Naruto se convirtió en mi amante a puertas cerradas, en mi amigo frente a los demás y en mi rival a la hora de las peleas. Una burda y vil mentira.

Y toda esa situación fue el gatillante de mis obsesivos celos. Porque al no tener una relación abierta o conocida, Naruto era presa de los piropos, las citas, las declaraciones y las situaciones embarazosas. Todos entraban en la lista de enemigos. Sakura, Ino, la copia de Sai, el arenoso del Kazekage y hasta Kakashi.

Celaba a Naruto por mis absurdos temores, por mi falta de confianza. Por el miedo más agonizante de que me pagara con la misma moneda, de que él me hiciera lo mismo... lo mismo que yo le hacía a él.

Engañarlo con Karin.

Karin es una gran compañera. Eso. Sólo una gran compañera. No es mi prospecto ni para esposa, mujer o madre. Nada. Y si la elegí fue precisamente por eso. Karin no despertaba ningún interés en mí, por lo tanto no podría considerarse infidelidad. O esa era mi absurda conclusión.

El acuerdo fue simple, apellido Uchiha, casamiento, sexo sólo en los periodos de fertilidad segura hasta que se confirmara el embarazo y techo en la mansión Uchiha. Nada más. Sin embargo, no conté con que se revelara después de estar preñada. Y lo peor fue cuando Naruto se enteró por palabras de la misma pelirroja. Si no la he matado, es porque lleva a mi heredero en sus entrañas.

Lo admito, se me fue de las manos. Creí que él aceptaría en cuanto le explicara mi situación, que me apoyaría como siempre lo hace. Pero ahí tenía que llegar su adorado _Otou–san_.

No creí que tuviera que llegar a utilizar un _jutsu_ para estar con Naruto, pero no hallé mejor forma de alejarlo de Minato–san. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, aunque sea de la manera más sucia y egoísta. Todos esos estúpidos y perras que se le acercaron... que tuvieron el placer de sentir sus manos, están a diez metros bajo tierra. Yo no he dejado que nadie me toque, excepto por Karin —que realmente no se puede considerar una infidelidad—, jamás hubo hombre que se me acercara y tocara porque ese privilegio se lo cedí a mi _Dobe_. Entonces ¿Por qué yo debía tolerar que otros disfrutaran lo que yo asumí como mío?

¿Acaso lo que pienso está mal?

Lamentablemente, de todos los gusanos rastreros, ninguno me ha dado tanta pelea como el Yondaime.

Primero un simple intercambio de palabras, las que siempre me dejaban callado debido a su sinceridad. Después, una advertencia, la cual se la pasó por el aro ya que continuó al lado de mi Naruto. Pensé hasta en delatarlo con el consejo para que ellos tomaran las medidas del caso, pero si lo hubiese hecho, es más que seguro de que Naruto se hubiese llevado la peor parte. Y por él es que pensé en este plan. ¿Ven que soy considerado?

Sin embargo, este plan era como último recurso. No quería arriesgar de esa manera a Naruto, pero si el Yondaime realmente le quería, muy seguro lo dejaría irse conmigo...

Y eso me frustra. Saber que ese tipo es capaz de todo por Naruto, no como yo.

Saber que ese tipo consiguió que Naruto se auto proclamara suyo, es algo que amerita muerte inmediata. No puedo perdonar a ese tipo por querer usurpar mi lugar, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que Naruto tuvo mucho que ver en esa decisión.

Luego de amenazarle y darle a entender la solución, simplemente me fui del lugar. Esperé lo suficiente, hasta que el mismo Yondaime me citó al campo de entrenamiento. Minutos antes había terminado con Karin, o más bien la eche de mi casa, ocuparía una de las viviendas del barrio Uchiha y me mantendría al tanto de los progresos del bebé. Gracias a mi Sharingan le hice firmar un acuerdo donde me cedía la tutela del niño o niña luego de nacida y por cierto, ella se perdería donde no pudiera volver a verla. No habría matrimonio. Y si al consejo no le gustaba, pues se podían ir a joder por culo.

Vuelvo a observar su cuerpo. Sus cabellos dorados mantienen un reflejo hipnotizante gracias a la luz de la luna. Yondaime decidió retirarse. No sé a dónde se ha ido y no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Yo sólo quería compartir mi aliento con Naruto, una vez más...

Su cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias aun estando dormido y eso me enorgullece. Mi rostro refleja la realidad, aun amor incondicional y perdido. Algo inolvidable y que con el pasar de los años no va a acabar. Mientras Naruto tenga los ojos cerrados, podrá sentir todo mi amor por él. Sentirá la plenitud de mi alegría, el apogeo de mi placer... no querrá ir a ningún otro lugar, se lo daré todo... mientras no me vea a los ojos.

Porque en el momento en que mire mis pupilas, mi sangre Uchiha hará mella en él. Volveré a ser el mismo arisco y prepotente que todos conocen y del que están hartos. Y no puedo evitarlo, es algo que está en mi sangre. Soy un Uchiha, el último. No puedo permitirme sentir, no puedo querer a otro más que a mí mismo y mis logros, no debo postergar a mi clan sólo... sólo por un revolcón.

A pesar de que este "revolcón" sea lo más cercano que tendré del cielo.

La cita con Yondaime no duró mucho, exclusivamente escuchar el "_Ve y hazlo"_ alargó mi sonrisa triunfante. Aunque luego soltó una frase al marcharse que aún me remueve la conciencia.

_ —Naruto nunca ha dejado de amarte y siempre me lo ha recalcado _—Mi sonrisa volvió a aparecer—._ Pero también debes recordar que Naruto no ha sido feliz con otro más que conmigo _—Empuñé las manos de la rabia, porque tenía razón_—_._ No le dañes, deja que él escoja. Sólo él sabrá si elegir estar con quien ama o con quien lo ama de verdad. _

Maldito Yondaime.

Pero no importa, al final ganaré, el estará conmigo. Viviremos juntos y seremos felices. El me sigue amando y lo sé por como acaba de hacerme el amor. Su abrazo es posesivo, tanto que busca fundirse en mí. Siento su calor bañando mis sentidos y esas palabras que tanto he añorado escuchar a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke.

Sí, al final yo seré el elegido.


	9. Capítulo VIII Sí, yo así lo quiero

**Capítulo VIII "Sí, yo así lo quiero"**

Caminaba despacio por las calles despejadas de Konoha. No había vuelto en toda la noche a la casa. Casi se quedaba dormido en esa banca, pero el agotamiento mental era inmenso. Pensando, analizando, exasperándose, y por último, rindiéndose.

¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Si la elección ni siquiera dependía de él.

Por las tonalidades del cielo debía ser cerca de las seis de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para que esos dos copularan y quedaran satisfechos.

Bloqueó sus pensamientos. Reflexionar sólo le hacía daño.

Entró con sigilo a la casa. Estaba oscuro como si ni un alma se hubiese acercado en años. Podía sentir el chakra de Naruto más no el del Uchiha.

_ —Seguro y lo dejó solo como siempre_ —pensaba.

Volvió a bloquearse y se dirigió raudo a su habitación. Estuvo tentado de ver a su hijo, pero la resignación pudo más. Se echó como un costal sobre la cama con la firme intención de dormir, pero únicamente lograba observar cada línea del techo, pensando.

¿Rendirse era una opción? ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorado como para dejar a ese pedazo de cielo con esa víbora? ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Recuperar al hijo? ¿Ser mejor padre? ¿Observar desde la distancia?

Cada pregunta más escabrosa que la anterior.

De pronto sintió movimiento en la pieza contigua. Su respiración se paralizó. Las manos le sudaba, el corazón le latía raudo...

_ ¿Vendrá a mí?_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Hacerse daño. Esperó con el alma en un puño y percibió cada movimiento de Naruto detrás de esas paredes. La puerta se abrió y notó la presencia de su hijo pararse frente a su cuarto.

Apenas inhalaba.

Pero la desilusión le llegó de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta de salida cerrarse con premura.

Había elegido.

Y no era a él.

* * *

Un joven caminaba calmado a pesar del frío de la mañana. Las calles estaban desoladas, ni siquiera los perros aullaban. Caminaba meditabundo, con el semblante serio. Unos mechones rubios se dejaban mecer por la brisa, la mirada distante.

Otra persona caminaba frente a él.

Ambos encontraron sus rostros.

El de los ojos azules bajo el semblante rendido, y continuó su camino.

—¿Esa es tu elección?

El joven rubio se detuvo, mas no contestó la pregunta.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —volvió a preguntar.

El más joven levantó el rostro, con la decisión plasmada.

—Sí, yo así lo quiero —Y continuó su camino hacia ese destino.

El albino sonrió bajo la máscara. Ya no era necesaria su intervención.

* * *

Esperaba ansioso el toqueteo de la puerta. Estaba seguro que muy pronto vendría. Comenzarían de cero. Volvería a su lado sin importar nada. Estarían juntos aunque fuera a escondidas, lejos de las miradas hurañas y aberrantes. Nada lo separaría de él... no iba a permitirlo.

Se había marchado sabiéndose ganador. Naruto le buscaría para rogar por su cariño. Un cariño frío y posesivo, pero cariño al fin y al cabo. Solo quedaba esperar su venida, estaba consciente de que vendría, era obvio... Naruto no mintió cuando le dijo que lo amaba...

Y si amas serias capaz de todo por estar con esa persona.

Incluso olvidar como amarse a sí mismo.

Podía sentir su presencia a kilómetros y su corazón se aceleraba de la alegría más su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Su felicidad rellenaba sus poros, pero su cuerpo no hacia ademan de ir en su búsqueda. Siempre sería así, Naruto sería quien lo buscaría, nunca al revés.

Pronto no hubo necesidad de moverse. La puerta se abría con seguridad denotando su victoria.

Una mueca de superioridad adornó su rostro.

Aquel que entraba por ese marco era suyo...

… Por siempre.

* * *

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero el cuerpo lo sentía realmente pesado. No miró la hora, la ventana le reclamaba claramente que era cerca de mediodía. No había dormido más de seis horas.

Se levantó y con parsimonia se desvestía para tomar una ducha refrescante. No tenía ánimos de nada. Las gotas de agua cayeron delineando su trabajado cuerpo cumpliendo el deber de despertarlo del todo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos para que se diera cuenta de que tenía hambre. Cogió una toalla y la anudó a su estrecha cadera para ir por algo a la cocina. Abrió el estante observando con la mirada triste unos tiestos de ramen.

—No puedo creerlo, a mi edad y en estado depresivo... —Ironizó.

Cogió uno de carne y calentó el agua para después esperar los martirizantes tres minutos de los cuales su hijo se quejaba tanto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su mente, recordándoselo.

Hizo caso omiso y comió apresurado para luego caminar rápido a su habitación y vestirse. No era un mal día, el sol brillaba y quizás Tsunade necesitara de algo.

Cerró la puerta con la firme convicción de no pensar en él.

* * *

Minato llegó realmente cansado. Por unos minutos estuvo tentado de escapar por la ventana del despacho al ver la montaña de documentos por revisar y firmar. Nunca le había gustado ese trabajo pero... un Hokage es un Hokage...

Y ver a Tsunade tambaleándose por culpa del _sake_ lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Pasó directamente a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té. Ni siquiera mencionó que había llegado. No había nadie en la casa.

Llevaba toda la mañana sin pensar en él. Sin verle y sin saber dónde se encontraba. No es como si esperara una explicación. _Kami_ sabía que no la necesitaba, pero al menos una palabra, algo que le dijera que no fue una mera herramienta...

Discutir solo no servía de mucho.

Terminado su té marchó con paso sosegado hacia su habitación. La encontró tal y como la había dejado. Era muy obvio que Naruto ni se había pasado por la casa. Al menos, antes de todo esto, Naruto siempre trataba de tener todo lo más organizado posible, dentro de su propio desorden. Y fijarse que su ropa continuaba tirada en el piso le hizo ver lo lastimoso de estar solo.

Recogió cada una de las cosas en el suelo y se dio una ducha rápida. No pensaba en relajarse, simplemente continuar con la rutina. Vistió la parte inferior de un pijama que ni se acordaba de tener y se tendió en la cama esperando paciente a Morfeo.

Rememoró cada situación del día con la convicción de que dormiría del aburrimiento.

Su rostro comenzó a sentir la almohada aún más blanda de lo normal y con eso supo que estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño. Sólo deseo soñar con él...

Al menos ahí sus fantasías eran reales...

* * *

Unas suaves y cálidas manos acariciaban su rostro. Una caricia tenue y reconfortante. Bajaban con lentitud por cada contorno de su piel hasta llegar a la barbilla para luego rodear sus rasgos y acercarse a sus parpados temblorosos.

Estuvo tentando de abrir los ojos, pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que era real lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿No era mejor seguir con ese sueño absurdo antes que desilusionarse?

—No es un sueño, Minato.

No falta decir que llegó a saltar de la impresión.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y controlando la sonrisa de enamorado que estaba por escapar de su cara, le vio.

Naruto estaba ahí, observándole.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y por un instante quiso acercarse para poder besarle, pero un pensamiento cruel y sincero paso rápido por su mente.

_ ¿Y si viene a despedirse?_

Inconscientemente su rostro formó una mueca de tristeza que Naruto pudo percibir claramente a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. No hizo ademan de contradecirlo, sólo continuó cerca hasta que el propio Minato formulara la pregunta.

—¿Te irás?

Tanto Minato, quien no pudo controlar el tono de su voz, como Naruto, que escuchó la pregunta, sintieron la anhelante frase detrás de esas palabras.

_ Quédate conmigo._

—Yo... quiero estar con él... —Minato simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el final de esa despedida—. Pero, ya no puedo vivir sin ti —Naruto se aferró a él con fuerza mientras el rubio mayor aún no se recuperaba del shock—. Sus caricias son frías e hirientes, pero contigo... realmente me siento a gusto. No necesito pelear para llamar tu atención, no tengo que batallar con mi orgullo constantemente —murmuraba mientras observaba el semblante de Minato que le miraba con ese infinito amor—. Me haces sentir bien, completo... querido…

—Tú eres querido, Naruto. Sólo que ese idiota todavía no comprende que no es algo de orgullo...

—Le estás ayudando ¿Sabes? —Minato rió.

—No es ayuda, es simplemente la verdad. Yo sé que aún le quieres —Naruto inclinó el rostro, avergonzado—. No es para abochornarse —Levantó las facciones de su hijo con delicadeza—. El amor nos hace débil hacia esa persona, pero también nos hace querer ser más fuertes para protegerle. A costa de un título, lo que sea, eso no importa si esa persona no está con uno.

—Sasuke me ama, pero no quiere humillar su Clan.

—Exacto, Sasuke no quiere perder el poco respeto que mantiene su Clan. No está dispuesto a abandonar ese linaje a costa de su propia desgracia. Yo te amo Naruto —A esto el menor se sonroja—. Y mi manera de demostrarlo es afrontando lo que tenga que venir para poder estar contigo. Te amo por ser alguien especial, alguien que es capaz de encandilarme con sólo su presencia. Pero tampoco puedo obviar que eres mi hijo, y también te amo por ello. Eres mi orgullo y mi razón de existir. Mi vida es tuya, no hay otra cosa que pudiera llenarme como el estar contigo. Es haber llegado a la cima —Besó a un fascinado, Naruto, con suavidad—. Te amo, te quiero y te deseo. No quiero lo mismo de ti, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Naruto se le abrazó con fuerza, misma que correspondió.

—Yo te quiero, Minato.

—Ten por seguro que no más que yo.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado.

Había sentido ese sueño tan real...

Miro su cama y como suponía él no estaba a su lado. Por el reloj de la mesa de noche eran las diez de la mañana. ¿De cuándo acá se quedaba dormido? Se levantó rápido y la ducha diaria no duro más de diez minutos, se vistió y salió a la cocina para prepararse algo ligero y correr como condenado donde Tsunade. Estaba pensando en una simple taza de té cuando observó la mesa donde un humeante tazón de ramen le esperaba, junto con el té y unas ricas tostadas.

Se acercó esperando que fuera un _genjutsu_, pero la nota sobre los palillos fue el detonante de su sonrisa radiante e infantil.

"_Dormiste más que en otras ocasiones y eso que no hicimos nada..._

_Me dio vergüenza quedarme dormido así sin más, pero es que estaba muy cansado (Y no es por eso * insertar gesto de vergüenza*), de todas maneras, Kakashi–sensei vino temprano para avisarme de una misión que me dio la Obaa–chan. Llegaré mañana, probablemente en la tarde. Te dejé el desayuno listo, seguro y te levantas a las diez. _

_Te quiere mucho, Naruto._

_Pd: Kakashi–sensei llegó por la ventana y nos vio. Deberías hablar con él, últimamente tiene la máscara babeante."_

Rió de manera sincera y tierna. A veces los sueños se hacen realidad si uno lo desea.

Tocaron la puerta con algo de prisa. Uso sus conocimientos ninja y se preparó mental y físicamente para aquel que se encontraba fuera de su hogar. Se levantó de la silla luego de comer y abrió la puerta esperando una mueca de superioridad o simple coraje, pero sólo encontró la fría indiferencia del Uchiha.

—¿No estaban de misión?

—La Godaime no quiso enviarme. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con su afamada frialdad.

—Adelante —Se movió para cederle el paso.

Caminó con aire lento y elegante, característico de un Uchiha, mientras Minato le seguía el paso hasta el sofá de la pequeña sala. No esperó la indicación de sentarse y simplemente se echó con aire pensativo mientras observaba con los ojos llenos de desprecio hacia el mayor que se encontraba al frente.

—Naruto lo eligió —habló con desdén.

—Hablas como si fuese algo malo —respondió tranquilo.

—Es su hijo.

—Y tú su amigo. Eso no te ha hecho ser mejor persona con él.

—Mi amistad con él es algo que no lo entiende nadie, sólo nosotros —contestó prepotente.

—Ni el propio Naruto lo entiende, Sasuke —replicó con seguridad.

—No hable de lo que no conoce.

—¿Acaso tu entiendes mi relación, Sasuke?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —rebatió con apatía—. Simple lujuria incestuosa.

—Pues si fuese lujuria incestuosa, ¿Crees que me importaría si la gente lo supiera?

—Obviamente. No quisiera manchar su reputación como "El Gran Yondaime", ¿No?

—En realidad el título "El Gran Yondaime" me importa un comino —contestó desinteresado.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé a lo que me arriesgo con éste tipo de relación, pero, mientras esté con Naruto, eso no importa. Ellos... —Dirigió su dedo hacia la ventana donde se asomaban las calles de Konoha—. ...no velarán por mi felicidad. Tampoco por la de Naruto y alguien que ama incondicionalmente siempre vela por la felicidad y la estabilidad del otro.

—Esas son patrañas —respondió hiriente.

—Ya te dije que no me importa tu opinión. ¿Has escuchado la frase "_Amar es encontrar en la felicidad del otro, tu propia felicidad_"? —Sasuke no contestó, Minato continuó hablando—. Ésa es la realidad. Amo tanto a Naruto que no me importan los demás, sólo quiero que sea feliz y si es conmigo aún mejor, pero si no se dan las cosas, soy lo suficientemente maduro como para querer que Naruto sea feliz contigo. Pero, lamentablemente, no eres el indicado.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —pregunto pensativo.

—¿Realmente pensaste que Naruto sería capaz de aceptar estar contigo a escondidas? Sabes lo sincero que suele ser, lo impulsivo que es siempre. ¿Crees que hubiese aguantado estar en su círculo de amigos con tu novia al lado?

—Yo eché a Karin...

—... ¿Qué hubiese aguantado estar peleando contigo mientras te acariciaba a escondidas?

—...Sólo mientras hubiese gente cerca.

—... ¿Y que todo el tiempo tuviese que soportar tu frialdad?

—...

Minato observó como el Uchiha se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. No había gesto de dolor, pero las lágrimas caían una por una formando un fino río de agua salada.

—Uchiha —Llamó la atención del ex–vengador—. Enfocaste tu batalla contra quienes resultaran ser aptos para Naruto, desapareciste a cualquiera que tocó su cuerpo, lograste que me hiciera a un lado, pero ¿Sabes cuál fue la única pelea que no has ganado aun? —Sasuke le observaba impertérrito y atento—. Tu amor contra tu orgullo. Algo tan banal y efímero te separó de aquel que amas a pesar de tu frialdad. Algo que durante todo este tiempo, no —rectificó—, durante toda tu vida no ha hecho más que separarte de tus amigos, alejarte de un verdadero ideal, caer en errores...

Sasuke desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Yo no soy quien para decirte esto, pero no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo con la misma objetividad. Naruto te ama, no te imaginas cuanto ¿Crees que cualquiera confiaría en ti después de tu traición? ¿Que alguien perdonaría a aquel que fue su mejor amigo y que al minuto siguiente trató de matarlo? ¿Que a pesar de tus faltas considerara la opción de estar contigo? Tu clan está muerto, Sasuke —Pronunció con pesar—. Pero tú, no. Tus padres hubiesen querido que fueses feliz, que vivieras una vida normal a pesar de todo. Jamás dejarían una carga tan grande como lo es "Renacer un clan". Tu propio hermano hizo todo a su alcance para que sobrevivieras a pesar de cargar con tu odio. Eso lo hace todo aquel que ama. El amor es sacrificio. Es querer la felicidad, la protección del otro. Es ser abnegado, paciente, cariñoso. Naruto no te pedía andar de besitos y abrazos por el parque, simplemente quería tu aceptación, que lo vieras como alguien que siente y que quiere estar contigo. No un simple instrumento de lujuria como se lo hiciste ver.

Sasuke sólo escuchaba con las manos hechas puños. Sabía que no podía reclamar, ni armar escándalo y menos fingir indiferencia. Naruto se lo dejó claro esa mañana, no volvería a estar con él, iba a pensar en su propia felicidad...

_ "Me di cuenta que mi paz está con él y no contigo. Te amo, Sasuke. Pero no puedo pelear contra tu orgullo. No puedo amarte si no me amo a mi mismo, y mi manera de quererme, por única vez, será estando a su lado. No negaré mi amistad, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites. A pesar de todo, yo confío en ti."_

El silencio hizo mella en el moreno. Se sintió solo y desprotegido, sin los brazos de Naruto que lo cobijaban de las recurrentes pesadillas que lo devoraban noche tras noche. Ya no había punto de retorno. Se había quedado solo y por su propia estupidez.

—Lo alejarás de mi ¿Verdad? —pregunto con un hilo de voz, guardando la compostura, pero con los ojos velados de tristeza.

—¿Crees que Naruto me lo permitiría? —sonrió condescendiente.

—Creo que no —Sonrió de medio lado, pero sin esa falsa superioridad.

—Entonces no preguntes cosas sin sentido, conociendo a Naruto, jamás te negaría su amistad. Seguramente irá a tu lado cada vez que le llames.

—¿Eso te molestaría? —continuó hablando sin esa marcada cortesía.

—No —Lo pensó un poco—. Tal vez si van a otra "cosa" pues como que me sentiría mal, aunque todo tiene una justificación. Naruto es impulsivo, pero todo tiene una razón para él.

—No creo que haya preocupación, Naruto me dejó claro que no iba a tener nada conmigo. Es... —pensó un poco sus palabras—... muy leal con respecto a "eso".

—Sasuke —Anunció una pregunta que el Uchiha afirmó contestar—. ¿Por qué Naruto te fue infiel?

—No me fue infiel. Si no hay relación... no puedes serle fiel a alguien.

—¿Pero, Naruto...?

—Yo rechacé ser su pareja cuando me lo pidió. Sería una "relación abierta" no habría compromisos. El hecho de que tuviéramos que ocultarlo fue...

—Entiendo, Naruto empezó a desconfiar.

—Sí.

Ambos se sumieron en un llevadero silencio.

Todavía tenían muchas dudas que aclarar, pero sólo eran por simple curiosidad, ya no había aires de competencia. Sólo eran dos individuos enamorados de la misma persona.

Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. No tenía más que discutir, tampoco había que aceptar derrotas. Sólo querer...

—No tengo que pedirte que cuides a Naruto.

—Hablas como si te fueras a marchar.

—En ciertos aspectos, sí, habrá cosas y sensaciones que ya no voy a compartir con él. Sólo me queda recuperar su amistad.

—Naruto jamás te la negará, estoy seguro.

—Yo quiero más que eso.

—Si se lo dijeras... si estuvieras dispuesto a mostrarte tal cual lo has hecho ahora, seguro lo pensaría —Habló Minato con el corazón desbocado—. Si olvidaras tu orgullo más seguido y demostraras con hechos que lo quieres, Naruto no lo pensaría dos veces para estar a tu lado.

Sasuke observó el semblante resignado de Minato.

—Me llevará tiempo. No es cosa de un día y ya. Aprenderé de mi error, mientras tanto, quiero que le enseñes a Naruto lo que es ser feliz —Emprendió su marcha a la salida.

—Cuidate mucho, seguro Naruto me mantendrá al tanto pero, no me gustaría que pensaras en mi como enemigo, tal vez, con el tiempo... pudiéramos ser...

—¿Amigos? —mencionó el Uchiha sin verle al rostro.

—Sí, tal vez... no soy dado a tener enemigos... no soy tan sociable como Naruto, pero...

—Si fui capaz de llorar consiente delante suyo creo que le hace lo suficientemente cercano, Minato–san.

—Minato —Acercó su mano para que el Uchiha lo estrechara—. Así me llaman mis amigos, Uchiha.

—Sasuke —Estrechó la mano enfrente como símbolo de amistad—. Sólo Sasuke.

* * *

—¿Quién iba a pensar que todo iba terminar así?

—Tienes razón, _dattebayo_.

Dos figuras se encontraban recostadas en una cama donde apenas cabían. Abrazados de manera posesiva y tierna, destilaban tranquilidad por los poros. Ambos de cabello rubio que brillaba a la luz de la luna que se colaba en la ventana. El menor se encontraba descansando su rostro en el pecho del mayor quien continúo hablando.

—¿Quieres mantener esto en secreto?

La pregunta conmocionó al chico.

—¿Crees que sea muy imprudente que nos vean como pareja porque eres el Hokage?

El mayor le miró, enternecido. —Yo no lo digo por mí, Naruto. Si fuera mi elección: ojalá el mundo entero lo supiera, pero... has peleado tanto por un poco de aceptación que me siento mal sabiendo cómo van a ocurrir las cosas.

—¿Qué crees que ocurra?

—Nos apuntarán, nos aborrecerán, hasta quizás nos demanden por malas costumbres y falta a la moral...

—No vamos a ir por el pueblo en cueros, Minato —Se rió mentalmente por la imagen. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un sabor amargo—. ¿Intentarán separarnos?

—Sin duda alguna —contestó convencido

—¿Y no sientes miedo, _tebayo_?

—No, porque mientras tú estés conmigo puedo pelear hasta con el Señor Feudal —Rió por la ocurrencia mientras acariciaba la espalda del más joven, produciéndole cosquillas.

—Ja, no... Cosquillas, Minato jajaja —Trataba de separarse para respirar entre tanta risa, el mayor se carcajeaba de lo lindo—. Es... uff —Suspiró cuando por fin obtuvo un respiro—. Es importante... Tú ¿En serio serías capaz de todo eso? —preguntó anhelante. Minato simplemente le observó con dulzura.

—No dudes de mi palabra, Naruto —Cambió la mirada por una más sexy y penetrante—. ¿Quieres una demostración de lo que digo?

Naruto se estremeció ante esas palabras.

—No es necesario, gracias, _dattebayo _—Se escondió bajo las sábanas igual que un niño asustado.

—¿Ahora eres pudoroso? —Alzó una ceja debido a la conmoción.

—No sé... —Trató de contestar, pero los labios de Minato lo detuvieron.

—Te amo, Naruto —Susurró con la voz sexy acariciando cada palabra, produciendo en el pequeño rubio un enorme sonrojo y una enorme erección que intentó de tapar lo mejor que pudo enroscándose la sábana.

—No, yo...

—¿Quieres ir lento? —pregunto viendo las dudas reflejadas en esos pedazos de cielo. Naruto asintió levemente. Minato alzó la barbilla del menor con sus manos para rozar cada marca en la mejilla con sus labios. Besaba los pómulos, los párpados, el mentón, la nariz... consiguiendo que Naruto se relajara y sonriera por cada acto del mayor.

—¿Siempre será así? —preguntó Naruto luego de un rato de mimos.

—Sólo si tú quieres —contestó sonriente a la par del rubio menor.

Volvieron a besarse, cada vez más lento, disfrutando de su sabor, descubriendo sentimientos nuevos. Cada día diferente y único, cada vez más unidos.

Minato sentía su alma plena, no tenía otro logro en su vida, sentía que lo poseía todo. Observó como Naruto luchaba por quedarse despierto, pero poco a poco cerraba sus cielos para abandonarse al mundo de los sueños, mientras él no podía dormir con semejante escultura al lado. No porque tuviera deseos de poseerlo... bueno, en realidad sí los tenía, pero entre gemir a contemplarle, no había punto de comparación, y por mucho que sonara cursi, prefería verle sonreír en sueños.

Porque ahora era él el dueño de ellos.

Se abandonó al mundo de Morfeo, plenamente satisfecho. Mañana sería otro día, y bastante pesado por cierto.

Mañana era el día en que enfrentaría a todos.


	10. Final Alternativo

**Este es un Final Alternativo. Decidí colocarlo antes que al final real para que aquellos que desean un final algo trágico o, más bien, realista. Al ser un final alternativo NO estan obligados a leerlo, aunque espero que lo disfruten... sobretodo aquellos que pedian un NaruSasu.** Para leer este capítulo con algo de música recomiendo la canción **Under the Moon** de Do As Infinity. Escúchenla desde la parte que dice "_Siete años después_". La traducción es de la versión en inglés, por lo que no tengo seguridad de que sea 100% fiel. http_:_/_www._youtube._com/_watch?v_=1dqS9Fgt6Xs (Quítenle los guiones bajos(_))

* * *

**Final Alternativo**

El mercado de Konoha estaba abarrotado de gente, todas comprando los víveres de la semana o del mes, dependiendo de cuantas personas conformaban su hogar. El olor a verduras y frutas frescas envolvía el lugar y los murmullos de la gente comprando junto con el típico saludo amistoso, las preguntas de rigor y los tan odiados chismes, subían de tono cuando cierta pareja entraba en sus rangos de visión.

"_Mira, ahí van como si nada"_

"_¿Crees que haya sido obra del Kyubi? Seguro que el influencio todo esto"_

"_No lo creo, el Yondaime es fuerte... es porque está soltero"_

"_¡Esto es una aberración! ¡Como abundan los homosexuales!"_

_Eran buenos partidos..._

_¿Y si sólo están confundidos?..._

_Se ven tan felices..._

_¿Los echarán del pueblo?_

_Si se va el niño Kyubi a mí no me importaría..._

_Pero él nos salvó de Pain, ¿No le debemos respeto?_

_Deberían respetarnos a nosotros, estamos viendo este tipo de escándalos._

_¿Y el Consejo lo permite?_

_Seguro los expulsan..._

_Que linda pareja, se merecen ser felices._

_Pobre Minato–san, todo es culpa de su hijo._

_Qué pena por Naruto, seguro está tan solo..._

Cada frase más ignorante que la anterior.

A pesar de todo Minato no dio luces de sentirse aludido por aquellas frases hirientes y absurdas, pero estaba atento a cualquier cambio de ánimo en su niño. Todavía no olvidaba el daño que sufrió cuando era pequeño por culpa de todos ellos y si llegaban a herirlo nuevamente... ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo.

Mejor contenerse.

Sin embargo Naruto no pareció sentirse mal más bien, por extraño que pareciera, le resbalaba cada cosa que dijeran de ellos y Minato lo entendió sin palabras. No le importaba lo que hablaran y reclamaran, sólo quería la opinión de sus seres queridos.

Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la torre Hokage y Naruto entró en pánico, se aferró con fuerza a las manos de Minato impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿Y si nos ignoran? ¿Si nos rechazan? —Se preguntó realmente temeroso mientras su padre le observaba comprensivo—... Minato, yo no quiero que me odien, _dattebayo_... —Cerró con pesar sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Si nos echan... —Naruto se estremeció por la frase y Minato le instó a que lo mirara a los ojos—... Si nos llegan a odiar, significa que nunca nos han querido con la misma fuerza que nosotros. Aquel que quiere y ama de verdad, siempre vela por la felicidad del otro. No olvides eso —Le regaló una sonrisa que tranquilizó al menor, retomando el camino con renovadas fuerzas y con su padre a la siga.

* * *

—¡Esto es una aberración! —Gritó la más anciana del Consejo escandalizada por la noticia.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Uno de los viejos ya estaba armando revuelta por su "desvergüenza". Ambos, Naruto y él, se encontraban frente a la mesa en forma de "U" donde los del Consejo discutían su "falta a la moral".

—Aún no nos explican bien, Koharu —Señaló el anciano que se encontraba a su lado—. Si nos explicaran con más detalle... —Quiso indagar, pero el Yondaime le cortó de lleno.

—No hace falta que les dé detalle alguno. Mi vida privada y lo que haga dentro de cuatro paredes no les incumbe —Pronunció sereno, interrumpiendo al anciano Homura y de paso callando los murmullos.

La anciana arrugó el entrecejo. —Minato, en tu posición… —Nuevamente, el rubio mayor calló los reclamos de la anciana.

—En mi posición, nada. No estoy haciendo ningún escándalo, tampoco me ando paseando desnudo y menos influyendo actos de carácter sexual —Se dirigió hacia su público con seriedad—. Mi relación con Naruto es estrictamente personal y sólo nos concierne a mí y al él. Ninguno de ustedes —Señaló con desprecio—, tiene derecho a juzgarnos.

—"Esto" —remarcó la anciana, con asco—, sí nos compete, antiguo Yondaime —Dirigió su vista hacia un levemente nervioso, Naruto—. Por la conservación de la moral y las buenas costumbres de esta aldea, propongo desterrar a Uzumaki Naruto relevándolo de su calidad de ninja —Lanzó su idea obteniendo el inmediato apoyo de su fiel compañero y el viejo Danzou—. La probabilidad de que Kyübi esté detrás de todo esto no nos deja otra elección —Completó con frialdad.

—¡Ustedes no son los únicos que deciden! —reclamó Tsunade viéndose desplazada en la decisión.

—¡_Obaa–chan_! —gritó Naruto, sorprendiéndola—. Me iré si eso es lo que han decido —Mantuvo su postura firme a pesar de las sonrisas venenosas de los ancianos—. Pero antes de ello quiero preguntarles algo —Anunció con cautela mirando a la vieja que se removía en su asiento.

La anciana tardó en responder. —¿Qué quieres saber? —Terminó por preguntar.

—Si esto no fuera obra de Kyübi ¿Seguirían con la idea de exiliarme? —preguntó dejando un pesado silencio en el ambiente. Con ello la respuesta estaba clara—. Entonces… —tomó su bandana y se la quitó lentamente—. …Yo jamás pertenecí a Konoha —Cedió el emblema a una estupefacta Tsunade que aún no se reparaba de la impresión.

—No te vas solo, Naruto —Advirtió Minato con una sonrisa en el rostro. También tomó su bandana y la retiró con prisa totalmente decidido—. ¡Señores! Fue un placer servir a mi nación, pero debido a los acontecimientos anteriormente descritos he decido renunciar a mi calidad de Ninja de Konoha por el resto de mi vida —Y marchó junto a un sonriente Naruto que le miraba con orgullo y felicidad—. Por cierto —Se detuvo casi en el marco de la puerta mirando a los viejos que estaban en completo shock—, todos ustedes no son más que unos viejos decrépitos. Panda de fósiles —Sonrió de medio lado para luego tomar la mano de Naruto y caminar a la salida.

Los ancianos, que no esperaban esa reacción por parte de Minato ni muchísimo menos las palabras tan degradantes, se levantaron como alzados por un resorte buscando mil y un pretextos para que se quedara, sin embargo, Minato hizo caso omiso a todos y se aferró con más intensidad a la cálida mano de su niño que, a pesar de sentirse feliz, observaba con algo de recelo como el pueblo esperaba expectante alguna palabra de ellos.

—¡Me voy —gritó Minato a los cuatro vientos, avergonzando a más de alguno—. Ya que ustedes, querido pueblo, han decido lapidarnos en vez de verse a sí mismos, hemos decidido abandonar nuestra querida aldea para que puedan conservar su tan podrida moralidad —Luego de decir esas airadas palabras su semblante cambio de manera radical—. Créanme que amo este pueblo. Por él luché todo lo que tenía de vida, por él sacrifique algo tan importante como a mi propio hijo. ¡Por este pueblo que ahora me da la espalda! —Naruto desvió la mirada al ver como sus amigos le observaban de lejos sin decir una palabra—. Díganme ¡¿Acaso alguno pensó en ponerse en mi lugar? ¡¿Siquiera se les ocurrió pensar cuánto pudo sufrir un niño frente al desprecio de un pueblo entero? ¡Mismo pueblo que "ese" niño protegió de Akatsuki! ¡Mismo pueblo que lo desprecia por ser un contenedor que "controla" al más poderoso de los demonios! ¡¿Dónde quedaron los halagos después de haberlos salvado? —Por primera vez, desde que comenzó a despotricar contra el pueblo, Minato dirigió su vista hacia Naruto—. ¿Dónde quedó el respeto y el agradecimiento? —Volvió su vista hacia los acongojados ciudadanos—. De todas maneras nuestra decisión no va a cambiar… —Apretó con fuerza la mano de su hijo que alzó la mirada hasta encontrar la gemela azulina—,… A pesar de todo, ninguno les guardamos rencor.

Con esas palabras y la mirada altiva, Minato guió a su hijo hacia el departamento que compartían para preparar sus cosas y marcharse al amanecer. No había tiempo para despedidas y lloriqueos. La conciencia humana aún no estaba preparada para el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. El verdadero significado de la palabra felicidad. Si ellos no deseaban participar en su mundo de paz, pues no quedaba de otra más que buscarla en otro lugar.

Naruto observaba los pasos de Minato del closet a la maleta, él ya había terminado, no quería llevar muchas cosas, sólo lo indispensable. Seguramente en cuanto se fueran quemarían el departamento o venderían sus cosas, no le importaba. Sin embargo, no dejaba de admirar las facciones de su padre, llenas de decisión y calma. Como si ya estuviese preparado para ello desde mucho antes. Por un instante dudó de su entrega, después de todo aunque sentía algo realmente fuerte por él, todavía se sentía inferior a sus sentimientos… temiendo no llegar a corresponderlo como se merecía.

—Siempre te amaré un poco más de lo que tú me amas a mí, Naruto —respondió a sus cuestionamientos silenciosos, sobresaltando al menor que no le había visto llegar frente a él—. Eso es porque yo noté desde antes mis sentimientos, y no tengo nada con lo que compararte, en cambio tú, has vivido de un amor obsesivo y totalmente oculto, eso es suficiente como para menguar las esperanzas de cualquiera.

—¿No temes que me arrepienta? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —contraatacó con seriedad.

Naruto sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. —No, en lo absoluto.

—Entonces… nos vamos.

Caminar por esas calles que habían visto pasar sus vidas se les hizo algo amargo, pero la compañía del otro menguaba los malos recuerdos. Las pisadas se oían seguras, probándose a sí mismos y al mundo que ellos sentían que hacían lo correcto, aunque su alrededor se opusiera.

Faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a la puerta de salida cuando unos fuertes murmullos los pusieron de sobre aviso. Gente, muchísimas personas se encontraban al final de la puerta, bloqueándoles el paso.

Naruto, por un instante pensó que los apresarían, o quizás querrían lincharlos para luego botarlos definitivamente, pero la mano de Minato —segura y cálida—, le hizo ver que no todo era como lo pintaba su atormentada imaginación.

Todos los que estaban ahí sonreían. Todos, sin excepción, les observaban con alegría y orgullo. Muchos les miraban a los ojos, otros sonreían avergonzados, aunque la mayoría les saludaba con ánimo. Entre toda la multitud, una persona caminaba hacia ellos. Tsunade les echaba el ojo con suspicacia, para luego reír en las caras anonadadas de los rubios.

—¿De verdad pensaron que los dejaría salir de la Aldea?

Minato respondió con rapidez. —Creí que eso era lo que querían los aldeanos.

Tsunade le corrigió sin dudarlo. —No. Eso era lo que querían los viejos fósiles, como les llamaste. Pero la aldea no tiene el mismo pensamiento. Si no me crees, míralos.

Gran parte de la aldea les miraban con vergüenza, muchos de ellos fueron los que hicieron comentarios al principio, donde echaban la culpa de Kyübi por sus acciones, pero ahora se veían arrepentidos. Quizás se habían dado cuenta de que ellos no eran tampoco muy santos de devoción.

—Los viejos están verdes porque se van, y yo no puedo meterme en sus asuntos, tampoco puedo hacer que se queden, pero si les puedo informar que el pueblo entero se ha ido a huelga hasta que el Consejo no reconozca su equivocación y revoque sus renuncias. ¿Qué tal?

Naruto pasó la vista donde estaban sus amigos, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Sasuke entre ellos. Por un instante creyó que observaría alguna mirada dolida o enrabiada, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Sasuke le daba su apoyo. Les miraba con admiración, y eso fue suficiente como para aceptar el quedarse.

—¿Qué dices, Naruto? —Preguntó Minato con su increíble sonrisa—. ¿Les damos una segunda oportunidad?

—¿Quiénes somos para negársela? —respondió con una flamante sonrisa.

Minato con las emociones a flor de piel, se dio el gusto de tomar el mentón del pequeño y juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, con los aplausos y felicitaciones de todo el pueblo, de fondo.

Y Naruto creyó que al fin se podía considerar, a sí mismo, feliz.

* * *

_Siete años después..._

* * *

El cielo lloraba amargamente una partida. Finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre los invitados a esa caravana. Observaba cómo el féretro oscuro apenas se deslumbraba entremedio de todas esas coronas de flores, con una que otra leyenda similar "Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones". Era transportado por unos shinobis hasta colocarlo en la plataforma. No había palabras. Sólo silencio.

_Ame-agari no nureta ASUFARUTO ni_

_Nagai kage ga ukande imashita_

_Sore wa totemo kirakira shite ite_

_Kyuu ni namida afurete kimashita_

**_En el asfalto, mojado por la lluvia reciente,_**

**_Vi una larga sombra,_**

**_Brillaba tan intensamente,_**

**_Que las lágrimas de repente brotaron…_**

A pesar de que su vista se encontraba sobre ese ataúd de color ónix, su mente evocaba cada recuerdo, discusión, caricia y sentimiento que aquella persona fue capaz de producir en él. Estaba seguro de que todos le observaban sintiéndose desnudo, a la vista de cualquiera que le apuntara con el dedo. Frágil. Sin nadie a su lado.

_Kimi ga michibitai bara no_

_Michi de_

_Chi o nagashite sabite yuku_

**_Por el camino de espinas_**

**_Me has traído cayendo._**

**_Vuelvo a sangrar y a oxidarme._**

Un pequeño niño tomó su mano sacándolo de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

—_Oka–chan_...

—Ya te he dicho que no soy mujer para que me llames así —Regañó, sereno. El pequeño sonrió.

—_Otou–san_ desea estar contigo ¿Puede venir?

—¿Él te dijo que preguntaras? —El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero está muy nervioso y se restriega mucho las manos. Seguro que quiere abrazarte, _dattebayo_ —Contestó, seguro. Naruto sonrió cómplice.

—Está bien, dile que venga.

_Mune no okusoko de uzuku_

_Modaeru karada o_

_Umi ni shizumetai_

_Nozomanai yami no mukou_

_Furueru watashi o_

_Tsuki ga waratteta_

**_Duele en lo profundo de mi corazón._**

**_Quiero hundir mi cuerpo agonizante_**

**_En el mar…_**

**_Más allá de la oscuridad, no quiero._**

**_La luna se ríe de mí._**

**_De mi tembloroso ser_**

El niño ensanchó su sonrisa y corrió hacia un joven de cabello azabache que, luego de escuchar al pequeño, caminó despacio hacia el rubio con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos, esperando el rechazo. Pero en vez, Naruto simplemente quedó quieto y observó cómo el azabache caminaba hasta situarse a su espalda hasta abrazarle de manera fraternal.

Naruto elevó la mirada para posarla en los aldeanos y shinobis que lanzaban una flor hacia el ya enterrado ataúd y le expresaban palabras de condolencia que él no contestaba ni escuchaba.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando, dejando al equipo siete de antaño frente a la lápida que inscribía:

_"Aquí yace Namikaze Minato, antiguo Yondaime de Konoha. Gran shinobi y excelente compañero. Padre bondadoso y ejemplo a seguir. Siempre te recordaremos"_

_Tsukurikakete sugu ni akiramete_

_Riyuu mo naku kowashite shimatta_

_Sore wa itsumo katachi nai mono de_

_Nakushita ato hajimete kidzuku mono_

**_Me propongo crear algo, pero pronto me doy por vencido_**

**_Y sin ninguna razón, destruyo todo lo que he hecho_**

**_Esas cosas siempre son intangibles,_**

**_Y no nos damos cuenta hasta que los hemos perdido..._**

—Naruto —Sakura se acercaba lentamente con una prominente barriga para abrazar al rubio y de paso a Sasuke que aún no le había soltado—, lo siento tanto.

—Créeme, no más que yo.

La fría respuesta del menor, hizo desistir a la chica de seguir apoyándolo dejando sus esperanzas en un arrepentido Uchiha que le miraba condescendiente.

—_No te alejes de él —_Le pidió con la mirada.

—No lo haré —Fue la sincera respuesta del moreno.

_Kimi o dakishimeta ude ga_

_Jama nara_

_Fumitsubushite shimaeba ii_

**_¿Si mis brazos a tu alrededor,_**

**_son una carga?_**

**_Sólo pisotealos._**

La joven se marchó no sin antes regalar una pequeña mirada de comprensión que fue totalmente ignorada por el rubio.

Sasuke continuó abrazando a un totalmente ido Naruto que apenas se daba cuenta de que estaban solos en el cementerio. La lluvia se había vuelto torrencial por lo que el azabache prefirió marcharse en compañía de su amigo-rival.

—Vamos _Dobe_, es tarde. Pescarás un resfriado —habló indulgente.

—Llegué a amarlo, Sasuke —El azabache se tensó—. Incluso pensé que no podría ser más feliz, que tanta alegría no podía ser real…

_Unmei no ito ni makare_

_Miugoki dekizu ni_

_Tsumazuite bakari_

_Oto no nai sekai nante_

_Kimi ga ita to shitemo_

_Ikiru imi mo nai_

**_Atrapado por los lazos del destino_**

**_No me puedo mover._**

**_Sólo tropezando alrededor._**

**_En este mundo sin sonido,_**

**_Incluso si estuvieras aquí,_**

**_No habría ninguna razón para vivir._**

—Naruto…

—Lo amo aún.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a la presión que se instaló en su garganta. —Lo siento.

—No puedo creerte.

—No lo hagas —Contestó inexpresivo. Naruto volteó para verle de frente—. No te lo digo para que me creas. Naruto, yo… simplemente aprendí de mis errores. Pero también, estoy consciente de que lo descubrí demasiado tarde.

Naruto no mencionó palabra alguna, sólo se aferró fuertemente a los brazos del Uchiha escondiendo los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

Sasuke evitó pensar en Naruto más que como amigo. Simplemente entregando su apoyo incondicional, observando algo ido la tumba del que fue en algún momento su rival, y que poco a poco se ganó su confianza y respeto. Minato le había demostrado con hechos que el orgullo es insignificante si estas solo, y la verdadera felicidad se alcanza cuando ves a quien amas, feliz. Tantas cosas que se había perdido y que nunca podría recuperar con el rubio, todo ello que cultivó el rubio mayor con paciencia y amor. Algo que él sólo disfrazaba de egoísmo.

_Kimi no senaka osu_

_Te o tomenaide_

_Saigo made mitodokete..._

**_No detengas las manos_**

**_Que te impulsan hacia adelante,_**

**_Hasta que veas el final._**

Un tirón en su túnica le hizo volver al mundo real. Su hijo le pedía con la mirada poder marcharse, aunque no estaba ajeno al dolor. Después de todo conoció a Minato y siempre lo trató como a su tío.

—_Otou–san_… caerán rayos —Anunció el pequeño con el dedo en la boca mientras que apuntaba las nubes negras sobre ellos.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, acercándole con mimo. —Vamos a casa, Naruto.

_Unmei no ito ni makare_

_Miugoki dekizu ni_

_Tsumazuite bakari_

_Oto no nai sekai nante_

_Kimi ga ita to shitemo_

_Ikiru imi mo nai_

**_Atrapado por los lazos del destino_**

**_No me puedo mover._**

**_Sólo tropezando alrededor._**

**_En este mundo sin sonido,_**

**_Incluso si estuvieras aquí,_**

**_No habría ninguna razón para vivir._**

El rubio se dejó hacer envuelto en la tristeza. Se sentía ajeno a todo, como si lo acontecido le estuviera ocurriendo a un tercero. No quería asimilar el dolor, no quería reconocer la pérdida…

Sin siquiera saber a dónde iba se dejó guiar por quien fuese su primer amor; y ahora, su mejor amigo. No quería la lástima de nadie, tampoco palabras de consuelo, sólo un hombro en el que apoyarse hasta que el dolor le consumiera o durmiera para siempre, lo que ocurriese primero. No tenía con qué comparar el dolor… con qué llenar el vacío…

_Wagamama ni toorisugiru_

_Hateshinai yami o_

_Ikutsu mo kazoeta_

_Todakanai sora ni utau_

_Konna watashi o_

_Tsuki ga terashite ita_

**_He contado tantas_**

**_Interminables tinieblas,_**

**_Que han pasado por tan egoísta._**

**_La Luna brilló en mí,_**

**_Puesto que cantaba hacia el cielo,_**

**_Sabiendo que mi canción no lo alcanzaría._**

* * *

—Hemos llegado, Itachi–chan, ve a tu habitación y espérame.

—Sí, _Otou–san_. ¿_Oka–chan_ se mejorará? —preguntó con la duda plasmada en la infantil carita.

—Esperemos que sí, por ahora sé un buen niño y ve a tu cama.

—¡Sí!

En cuanto divisó la pequeña figura subir las escaleras directo a su habitación, Sasuke se permitió soltar un suspiro. Había aprendido a ser un buen padre. Al menos a los ojos de todos. Había llamado a su hijo como a su difunto hermano y por instantes se le hacían muy parecidos, había heredado la suspicacia e inteligencia de los Uchiha, y en un principio creyó que sería bueno entrenarlo desde la infancia, pero gracias a la intervención y consejo de Minato, Itachi continuaba con una niñez normal. La que no pudo gozar su hermano.

Guió a Naruto al sofá de la sala. Apenas era mediodía, pero las nubes negras y el ambiente hacían creer que ya estaba por anochecer. Naruto seguía ido, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor. Con cuidado lo dejó sentado en el sofá y partió a vigilar a su pequeño, encontrándolo peleando con su pijama. Con una inusual sonrisa, le acomodó la ropa y le acostó en la cama. El pequeño llevaba despierto desde la madrugada y una siesta no le haría nada malo.

—_Otou–san_ —Le llamó con algo de sueño.

—Dime.

—No quiero ver a _Oka–chan_ tan triste. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sonría?

A veces la ternura del niño le sorprendía.

—No le dejes solo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Minato–_ojisan_?

—Que nosotros somos su familia.

—Así es, por eso no debemos dejar que esté solo. Vamos a estar juntos ahora, por eso no debes mostrarte apenado, o si no, Naruto también se pondrá triste.

El pequeño bajó la vista con pena intentando no llorar frente a su padre. Se sentía triste y no podía evitar la pregunta que rondaba su mente. —¿Minato–_ojisan_ no va despertar?

Sasuke no quería responder. No sabía cómo hacerlo, después de todo, ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño que alguien a quien quería no regresará del sueño?

—No, Ita–_chan _—La voz de Naruto se hizo oír en la habitación del pequeño. El niño le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos que el rubio no dudo en borrar con una tierna caricia—. Minato–_ojisan_ se fue en un viaje que dura para siempre. Pero no debes sentirte triste, cuando nos llegue el momento él volverá para buscarnos y llevarnos en su viaje.

—Naruto… —Sasuke observaba todo desde un lado de la cama.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el pequeño, ilusionado.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ahora descansa Ita–_chan_, a tu edad dormir es muy importante —El pequeño, inmediatamente, se acomodó las colchas.

—Descansa, hijo.

—Bien, hasta más ratito, _Oka–chan_, _Otou–san_ —Sonrió al entregarse al mundo del sueño.

Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación.

—Naruto… —Quiso hablar, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

—¿Tu sabías cuál era la última voluntad de Minato?

—Me lo comentó un par de veces; siempre veló por tu felicidad. Aunque pensaba que ese momento llegaría de una manera distinta —Completó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Siguió indagando.

Sasuke le dio la cara. —El creyó que tarde o temprano terminaría por menguar tú… amor hacia él, y que si eso sucedía, serías libre de elegir dónde irte. Sin embargo, si por cualquiera razón algo le sucedía, no quería dejarte solo, y por eso me hizo prometer que formaría una familia… contigo.

—¿Y tú aceptaste? —Le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Todavía te amo Naruto —Aceptó sin más—. Sé que lo nuestro no volverá a ser como antes, muchísimo menos que tus sentimientos por mi sean los mismos. Ya lo he asumido.

—Sasuke…

—Pero aprendí que tu felicidad es primero, siempre lo será. Por eso, si tu decisión es marcharte yo no haré nada por detenerte. Simplemente debes tener en claro una cosa —Le miró directamente a los ojos—: Siempre estaré esperándote, no me voy a cansar de hacerlo.

Naruto sintió la angustia cerrar su pecho y las lágrimas queriendo salir sin remedio, pero se abstuvo de ello. Ya no quería sufrir más.

—Quizás ya no vuelva a ser lo mismo —Mencionó con melancolía.

—¿De verdad querrías volver a lo mismo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería—. Yo no quiero que sea como antes. ¿Por qué no intentamos algo nuevo? No olvidemos el pasado, afrontémoslo. Quizás así ya no te sientas tan solo como estoy seguro de que lo haces ahora.

Naruto le afianzó en un abrazo lleno de amargura, cariño y desolación. Eran tantas emociones que difícilmente podrían nombrarlas una por una. Pero ambos comprendían que el camino solitario era pesado, tal vez juntos, el recorrido fuese más soportable.

—Estoy siendo castigado —susurró el rubio con la voz tomada aunque tenía un tinte sarcástico—. Hice sufrir a Minato sin que lo mereciera, y ahora pago el precio.

—Yo también lo sufro, Naruto —Comprendió el pelinegro aspirando el dulce aroma del cuello del rubio—. Yo rechacé tu amor de una manera hipócrita y ridículamente orgullosa y he pagado el precio con creces.

—Estamos malditos.

—Totalmente condenados —Siguió el Uchiha.

Naruto bajó la vista para poder saborear los labios del pelinegro que no se midió en intensidad. Llevaba tanto tiempo añorando esos labios que deseó que el tiempo se detuviera. Mientras que el rubio evitaba la horrorosa sensación de querer comparar uno con lo otro. Sólo dejándose llevar por la cálida lengua del que hace mucho fue su pareja.

Quizás olvidar no es el mejor camino; afrontar el dolor y seguir adelante es una mejor opción. El destino da muchas vueltas y somos nosotros los que forjamos nuestro camino con nuestras acciones. Evitar el dolor es de cobardes, pero apoyarse en alguien es de valientes, porque con ello admites que ese largo trayecto que andas con los pies descalzos se vuelve más ameno y cálido. Ya no hay felicidad, pero al menos, no se siente tanto frío.

**FIN**

* * *

**Tal cual lo dice, es un final alternativo. Es solo para aquellos fans que pedian un final NaruSasu. Siento haber demorado tanto, pero excusas pueden haber miles, asi que mejor me enfoco en compensarlos por la espera. Un gusto... Nos veremos en el proximo capítulo, el Verdadero Final.  
**


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los besos a cada minuto se volvían más fogosos. Esas manos recorrían su cuerpo con maestría, con demasiada perfección. El roce de sus cuerpos le era tan adictivo y necesario como respirar y a menudo deseaba recorrer esa piel con su lengua para no olvidarse jamás de su sabor. A cada segundo sentía su pecho hincharse de gloria, su mente embotarse del placer, su mirada nublada por el encanto del que bajo suyo gemía y jadeaba sin pudor. Cómo negarlo, deseaba entregarle más y más, tanto que no pudiese abarcarlo con su cuerpo, tanto que no pudiese irse a otro lugar… tanto, que no desease a nadie más que a él.

—_… Minato…_

El que gimiera su nombre lo volvía loco. No había mejor afrodisíaco para él. El saberse dueño de sus pensamientos en aquel momento, el que estuviese presente en su abandono hacia el éxtasis. Nada, no había nada que lo pudiese llenar tanto como eso.

—_…_ _Minato, no aguanto más…_

¡Oh, él tampoco! Eso es seguro. Tener a tan glorioso cuerpo cubierto de sudor, perlado de su propio aliento y sonrojado por la continua agitación, no le hacía tener demasiado aguante.

** —**_¡Ah! ¡Minato!_

¡Vaya! El sentirlo correrse, apretando su delicado y suave agujerito, envolviendo su miembro hasta la asfixia… le entraban deseos de seguir entregándole más, y más y más…

—_¡Ahh, No! ¡Espera! ¿No acabaste?_

Esa mirada azul, esa combinación tan hermosa entre el cielo y el mar. Un brillo tan especial que era único a sus ojos. Lo era todo, esa preciosa figura lo era todo para él…

—_¿Minato?_

Era su hijo. No se olvidaba de ello. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? A veces dividía sus pensamientos entre un Padre y una Pareja. Y aun así, tanto como hijo o pareja, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado… tanto que le dolía, le parecía tan distinto de cualquier sentimiento que tuviese alguna vez. Un sentimiento que abarcaba tanto y por momentos le temía… ¿Qué tal si Naruto se aburría de tanto que lo hostigaba? ¿Qué tal si Naruto termina por molestarse al ver que no le cumplía con su rol de padre? Había tanto que temer, tanto a lo que atenerse, pero…

—_Te amo, Otou–san._

Esas palabras, simplemente esas pequeñas, pero significativas palabras, lograban que su mundo se encerrara sólo en él.

—También te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, Naruto.

_Asúmelo, Minato. Además de Kushina, Naruto es el único que ha dominado tu corazón_.

* * *

—¿Ya es hora?

Minato observaba fijamente la figura de su hijo. Naruto demostraba seguridad en su postura, pero sus ojos delataban el miedo… el miedo al rechazo, al abandono. No creía que esto fuese apresurado, pero era muy probable que Naruto se arrepintiera. Éste era un paso importante y lo que viniera después, podrían ser dos cosas; rechazo o aceptación.

Ya habían llegado hasta aquí, él no podía echarse atrás, tenía que demostrarle con hechos que su amor era sincero, y que a pesar de lo bizarro y lo que dijera la gente, él estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por acompañarlo. Aunque si Naruto se arrepentía seguramente no podría ser capaz de reprochárselo.

—Naruto, yo haré lo que tú decidas y los únicos caminos que tenemos son: decir la verdad o mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Qué decides? —Naruto le miraba fijo, seguramente buscando algún rastro de duda, pero resaltaba a la vista que la decisión que tomara, Minato seguiría a su lado—. Jamás voy a obligarte a nada, si no te sientes cómodo con esto, sólo debes decírmelo. Para todo hay solución si se conversa. La base de una relación es la comunicación —Finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

Si Naruto llegó a tener alguna duda, con esa sonrisa se le esfumó. La mirada cálida de Minato no daba muestras de arrepentimiento, y eso, le dio fuerzas para continuar.

—Vamos, Ya es hora.

* * *

—¡¿Qué ustedes qué?

La exclamación de los labios de la rubia Hokage les produjo un horroroso escalofrío. Les gustara o no, era como enfrentarse a la madre, a la suegra y la abuela… todas juntas en una sola personalidad.

_¡Oh, sí! Escalofriante._

—¡Minato! ¡Tú explícalo! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que esto es..?

La mirada del rubio mayor se endureció. —Por tu bien espero que comprendas esto. No hay nada de malo. No hemos hecho nada malo, no vamos por ahí en calzoncillos o mostrándonos de manera impúdica y lo sabes —Evitó hacerse la imagen mental de los calzoncillos—. Explicación… eso no puedo dártelo, sólo… ocurrió y ya. No hay más que eso.

—¡Pero es tu hijo! —Reclamó golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

—¡Lo sé! Lo tengo claro, Tsunade. No es algo que pueda exponer, sé que no tiene lógica pero… tampoco busco que lo veas como algo morboso o sexual; esto es totalmente sincero.

—Eso es imposible de creer… —La rubia sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—¡¿Por qué no? —reclamó Minato.

—Porque la mayoría de los casos incestuosos son de padres abusadores… —Un pesado silencio se formó en la oficina. Tsunade apretaba fuertemente sus puños evitando saltar sobre el rubio mayor—. Minato ¿Abusaste de Naruto?

—¡Oh por _Kami_, Tsunade! ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? —Respondió asombrado y dolido.

—¡Es que no hay otra explicación!

Ambos adultos se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas hasta que la voz del menor hizo eco en sus mentes.

—¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mí, _Obaa–chan_?

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con cautela.

—Tu opinión no cuenta, mocoso —Determinó, sin verdadera disposición de escucharle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente el menor.

—Las víctimas de abuso siempre defienden al agresor —dictaminó con seguridad.

—¿Me ves agredido o asustado de la presencia de mi _Otou–san_, _dattebayo_? —inquirió con un deje de ironía.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua. —La actuación puede ser muy buena.

—Definitivamente le estas buscando la quinta pata al gato, Tsunade —Se quejó el ex Hokage ante la mirada furibunda de la rubia.

—Minato… —Reprendió el menor.

—¡Pero es verdad! —La mirada de Naruto mortalmente seria le hizo saber que era mejor no contradecirle. Rara vez su hijo era un tempano de hielo y esas veces era él quien lo pagaba. Maldecía la hora en que se le pegaron esas costumbres "Uchiha".

—Naruto… —Quiso explicar la Hokage, pero es que a la situación no le hallaba pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo ambos, siendo hombres, habían formado una relación siendo padre e hijo? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¡Es que no era normal, por todos los cielos! ¡Naruto debería estar rogando porque Minato desapareciera de su vida! o el rubio mayor debería tener una mirada libidinosa como cuando Jiraiya veía mujeres desnudas en los baños públicos. Pero es que no veía nada de ello… esto iba contra los cánones que se había forjado a lo largo de su vida. Además Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tal vez todo ese embrollo debía cortarlo de raíz—. No puedo creerles. A ninguno. Como Hokage les diré que el incesto no es ilegal, pero si es considerado inmoral a los ojos de todos los aldeanos. No creo que quieras arrastrar a Naruto a un mundo lleno de miradas de odio y asco ¿No es así, Minato?

—_Obaa–chan_, si yo insistiera en seguir con esto ¿Me mirarías así? ¿Con odio y asco? —Preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz que para ambos adultos les fue difícil comprender.

Tsunade tardó en responder. —No, no lo haría. Pero te aconsejaría inmediatamente un psicólogo. No es normal y no lo será jamás. Probablemente sean tus hormonas, o el hecho de que no tengas pareja —La mirada de Naruto se mostraba dolida. A Tsunade se le comprimió el corazón—. ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de Sakura? Probablemente estas resentido por el casamiento con Lee, pero…

—Mi amor por Sakura fue algo de infancia —Le interrumpió Naruto con firmeza—. Y la verdad es que no hace mucho tuve una relación de meses con Sasuke —confesó ante la mirada atónita de la Hokage—. Y podría decirte muchas otras cosas, aunque preferiría hacerlo a solas. ¿Me escucharías, _Obaa–chan_? —preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel.

Minato, atento al nerviosismo de su hijo, sonrió con ternura y besó la frente de un azorado Naruto. —Pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar ahí —Acarició la mejilla llenándole de confianza, esa que tanta necesitaba el menor.

—Lo sé —Le respondió con una feliz sonrisa, todo esto ante la mirada de la ninja médico.

Los pasos de Minato saliendo de la oficina y el pequeño golpe de la puerta siendo cerrada le hizo soltar un suspiro a Naruto. Marchó con rapidez hacia un sofá y con un ademán instó a Tsunade a sentarse a su lado. La charla quizás iba a ser algo agotadora.

—A mí no me tienes que mentir —Acotó inmediatamente la antigua Sannin—. En un dos por tres estará tras las rejas bajo cinco niveles —amenazó con seguridad.

—Si hicieras eso _Obaa–chan_, te odiaría por el resto de mi vida —respondió con severidad frente a la mirada anonadada de la mujer.

—¡Pero Naruto…!

—Mi relación con Sasuke —Comenzó a relatar el joven, interrumpiendo a la mayor y sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo—, fue una relación egoísta y escondida. Solía celarme con frecuencia mientras que yo intentaba por todos los medios ser su centro de atención. Me dolía el hecho de que debiéramos ocultarlo, y de por sí eso ya me era muy difícil con la gente a mi alrededor, hasta que al brillante _Teme_ se le ocurrió la idea de renacer su clan con otra persona… teniéndome de amante a escondidas —Tsunade, que hasta el momento le miraba desconcertada, cambió su gesto a uno de rabia. Había escuchado sobre el matrimonio cancelado del Uchiha, pero jamás se esperó que hubiera algo detrás de todo eso—. No negaré que eso me dolió en el alma y me encerré en un mundo bastante cruel y frío. No le vi caso a mi existencia, todo era "Sasuke esto", "Sasuke esto otro"… Tú eres testigo de ello, _dattebayo_ —Le miró con vergüenza—. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó _Otou–san _—Exclamó con una sonrisa que removió a Tsunade—. No sé cómo ocurrió ni qué lo llevó a ello, pero Minato un día acabo declarándome sus sentimientos, pero contrario a lo que tú piensas, lo único que hice con ello fue usarlo a mi conveniencia —La rubia no creía en nada de lo que el menor decía, sin embargo, la seguridad en sus palabras, el tono que empleaba y la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor le hicieron ver la realidad—. Yo terminé usando a mi propio padre como desfogue, tal cual lo escuchas. Y él lo aceptó, quizás porque era la manera de estar más cerca de mí, no lo sé, tendrías que preguntarle a él —Se detuvo un momento para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Pero…? —La pregunta se le hacía difícil a la mujer—. ¿Cómo… cómo terminaron así?

—Minato me protegió de mí mismo, buscó la manera para que yo lo notara, logró hacerse un espacio en mi corazón y como si fuera película de romance, terminé enamorándome de él, _Obaa–chan _—Tsunade le miró con ternura. El rostro de Naruto mostraba una paz que desde hace mucho no era testigo—. El cumple con su rol de padre: me deja cometer mis errores, me aconseja cuando lo necesito, me cuenta de sus experiencias, está pendiente de mis logros y fracasos, vela por mi seguridad —El rubio tomó la mano de quien consideraba su abuela—. Como pareja, puedo decirte que es muy cariñoso, siempre me hace sonreír, evita incomodarme, me da confianza, jamás me obliga a nada y, lo más importante, nunca espera algo a cambio —Naruto apretó sus manos con los de la rubia en un ademán de valor—. Yo lo amo, lo quiero demasiado, me siento mal cuando no lo tengo cerca y detesto el sólo pensar que debo alejarme de él. Él está dispuesto a declarar al mundo que soy su pareja, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Por esa razón yo quiero estar a su lado. Ésta es mi decisión, _Obaa–chan_. ¿La respetarás?

La Hokage respiró fuertemente recomponiendo sus pensamientos. Ahora que tenía la versión de Naruto, quizás… sólo quizás pudiese cambiar de opinión.

—Haz pasar a tu padre, quiero hablar con él a solas, después les daré mi opinión.

Naruto sonrió y bajó la cabeza quizás ya sintiendo la batalla perdida. Salió al encuentro del mayor que le miraba desde un asiento fuera de la oficina.

—_Obaa–chan_ quiere saber qué piensas —Le comentó mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad. Minato se separó con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

—¿Quieres su aceptación o su permiso? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—_Baka_, quiero que nos acepte, lo del permiso lo podemos conversar después —Respondió avergonzado, aunque interiormente quisiera ambas cosas a la vez.

—Está bien, vengo en un momento.

Minato caminó con paso decidido, escuchando su propia respiración. No había marcha atrás y no quería dar vuelta la cara. Éste era el camino que había escogido… No, que ambos habían escogido, y eso era motivo suficiente para defender su relación a capa y espada.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Inquirió con seriedad, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Todo —Indagó la Hokage.

—No puedo darte detalles, para eso lee las historias de mi maestro —Respondió con la mirada felina aguantando la risa al ver la mirada ruborizada de la anciana.

—¡No _ése_ tipo de detalles! —Reclamó furiosa por la contestación, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos cambio su gesto a uno más grave—. Quiero saber, ¿Por qué Naruto?

—Lo haces ver como si nadie pudiera enamorarse de él, o que yo soy muy poca cosa para mi hijo.

—Tú lo has dicho, Minato. Es tu hijo. ¿Por qué tu hijo?

El rubio sonrió con un poco de ironía. —Es lo mismo que me dijeron cuando me enamoré de Kushina. ¿Por qué ella? Siendo el carácter que se cargaba y su manera de comportarse tan explosiva…

—¿Estás diciendo que te interesó Naruto porque se parece a Kushina? —Se intentó convencer la Hokage.

—No —respondió con severidad—. Ambos son totalmente distintos a pesar de tener los mismos genes. Kushina fue alguien muy especial para mí, y lo es aún más por entregarme otro ser tan hermoso como ella. Naruto es mi vida, nada que digas cambiará eso, pero no quieras comparar mi amor por Kushina por el que siento por Naruto.

—¿Pero, entonces?

—Naruto es mi ser más preciado, lo amo como no amé a nadie en mi vida. Siento que mi vida no vale nada si no estoy a su lado y que mi ser simplemente se complementa con el suyo. Siento una increíble necesidad de entregarle todo de mí, lo que sea, lo que necesite. Quiero a mi hijo, y me gusta criarlo y verlo crecer, sin embargo, el hecho de ser su pareja, hace mi cuerpo tiemble de sólo pensar en que soy uno con él —Tsunade se sonrojó por la manera tan sincera en que el rubio se explayaba—. Es como cuando sientes que nada podría hacerte más feliz, que has alcanzado la cima de todo, que no hay mayor logro que te deje completo y lo único que quieres es mantenerte ahí… pero, si por alguna razón debo bajar, lo haría con una sonrisa satisfecha de haber tenido en mi vida algo tan valioso como Naruto —completó, risueño.

Tsunade le observó reciamente. —¿De verdad no es morbo o algo como eso?

Minato, aunque dolido, la miró compresivo. —Lo amo. Estuve dispuesto a que volviera con Sasuke si eso lo hacía feliz, pero para mi gran alivio y felicidad, decidió estar a mi lado. Eso es suficiente como para ver el mundo de color rosa, Tsunade; pero no se lo digas a él —Apuntó hacia la puerta haciendo alusión a Naruto.

La rubia no tenía nada más en contra. Aunque para el mundo fuera inmoral, ellos se amaban, realmente lo hacían, y si la felicidad de ambos dependía de su decisión, que así fuera.

—Que pase Naruto —Pidió con amabilidad al rubio que no contenía su enorme sonrisa. Ya con la parejita junta decidió dar su veredicto—. Bueno, ya que, si ambos se aman yo no puedo hacer nada. Eviten mostrarse muy seguido en actos acaramelados, por lo menos hasta que la gente se habitúe, aunque si quieres puedo crear una ley, Minato.

El ex Hokage negó con la cabeza. —No nos importan los aldeanos, sólo queríamos tu comprensión, ahora falta la de los chicos —Miró a Naruto con decisión.

—No tiene de que preocuparse Maestro, yo ya los puse al corriente —Avisó un cuarto integrante en esa oficina que venía entrando por la ventana leyendo un librito naranja—. ¡Yosh! —recordó saludar.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué rayos haces entrando por la ventana? ¿Y cómo es eso de que les comentaste a los demás? —Miró a ambos rubios que le miraba con algo de culpabilidad—. ¿Él lo sabía? ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron? —reclamó furiosa.

—La verdad es que no queríamos que se enterara —relató el mayor con una sonrisa incómoda—, es que un día nos encontró juntos y…

—Sí, los vi en la cama, agotadísimos y desnhmhmhmh —Naruto saltó con renovados reflejos sobre el albino, aplastándole la mano en la máscara, intentando callarle.

Minato sudó frío. —No le hagas caso, mi alumno está loco.

—Eso lo tengo claro —afirmó con desgana—. Bueno ya que hemos aclarado todo, ¡Es hora de celebrar! —Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio sacando una botellita de sake ante los tres pares de ojos—. ¡Un _salud_ por el amor y la unión en Konoha! —Razonó contenta de tener al menos una oportunidad de beber.

—Lo único que quieres es ahogarte en alcohol, vieja borracha —murmuró el pequeño ninja–problema ante un público expectante, con tan mala suerte que el silencio se hizo presente justo en ese momento.

—¡Naruto! —gritó sacada de sus cabales y levantando entre sus manos el escritorio con una facilidad monstruosa—. ¡Bueno, largo de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!

El trío escapó _jabonado_ de la ira de la rubia, dejándola sola con el escritorio maltrecho aunque la botellita de sake estaba intacta. Con renovadas energías tomó un gran sorbo del revitalizante líquido y brindó hacia el vacío.

—¡Por el amor en Konoha! —Hizo brindis con la mano alzada—. Me pregunto qué pensarías de esto, viejo pervertido —Sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

El trío que había escapado de la muerte caminaba hacia el Ichiraku ramen. El sol estaba en lo alto y el hambre hizo mella en sus estómagos quedando satisfechos con la idea de compartir la cena. Minato caminaba a un lado de Naruto y teniendo a su alumno a su izquierda, quedando él en medio. Observó la mirada de su hijo y notó la radiante sonrisa que podía percibirse a kilómetros, dejándole más tranquilo. Probablemente Naruto estuviese más confiado con respecto a dejar clara las cosas con sus amigos y compañeros.

—¿Y han tenido _lemon_? —preguntó el Hatake de súbito, haciendo tropezar al ninja menor y sacando una mirada extrañada del mayor.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, pervertido? —reclamó el menor rechinando los dientes.

—¿Qué es _lemon_? —inquirió el ex Hokage con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente. Naruto se quiso dar con el poste de luz.

—Nada, _Otou–san_, yo te explico después.

—Uhu hu hu hu, una clase práctica ¿Puedo participar?

A Naruto le salieron varias venas en la frente al ver la máscara babeante de su sensei hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. —¡Mira, es Iruka–sensei desnudo!

—¡¿Dónde? —exclamó el ninja copia mirando hacia todos lados como desesperado para darse cuenta, segundos después, que el chico zorro le había engañado.

_Aunque la idea de ver a Iruka desnudo no es mala… He he he_.

* * *

Teniendo un buen trecho recorrido, Naruto paró a descansar casi a la vuelta del Ichiraku con Minato agarrado de la mano. El mayor estaba algo contrariado pensando en el porqué de huir de las preguntas de Kakashi. No era que le incomodaran, al menos cuando se trataba de…

Su mirada se tornó bobalicona y encerró el cuerpo del menor arrinconándolo con el suyo. —Naruto… ¿Entonces, que es _lemon_? —preguntó con la voz insinuante. A Naruto se le volvieron rojas hasta las orejas: ese tono siempre le alborotaba las hormonas.

—Bueno, _lemon_ es cuando…

—¿Naruto–kun?

Ambos rubios voltearon hacia la voz que le llamaba. Hinata les miraba con la cara de un espeluznante color morado, probablemente porque fue testigo de todo desde el principio. Tras ella, Kiba y Shino esperaban con cautela el inminente desmayo.

—Hinata, Kiba, Shino, buenos días —Saludó el mayor con una radiante sonrisa, evitando reír como maniático al observar la mirada de piedra de su hijo y el pequeño tic en el ojo del Inuzuka.

—Buenos días, Yondaime–sama, Naruto —respondió Shino con su extrañaba y lúgubre voz.

—En estos momentos íbamos al Ichiraku para aclarar ciertos asuntos, ¿Ustedes saben si los demás están reunidos?

—En realidad veníamos a buscarlos —continuó el chico de los insectos—. Kakashi–san nos dijo que vendrían hace tres horas.

—En realidad… nos acaba de informar —señaló el ex Hokage con un gran goterón en la frente.

—Es lo que nos temíamos.

Minato desvió la vista hacia el cómico Naruto que seguía congelado viendo el ¿ahogo? de Hinata. De improviso tomó su mano y la unió con la suya sacando al pequeño de la estupefacción.

—Creo que es mejor seguir adelante —aconsejó Minato mirándole a los ojos.

Naruto no respondió, pero su mano apresando fuertemente la suya fue todo lo que necesito por respuesta.

Los chicos estaban dispuestos en el Ichiraku que ahora no era un puesto sino un restaurante sencillo y pequeño. Amontonados y juntos esperando la llegada de la comidilla de Kakashi. Sakura esperaba atenta junto a Rock Lee que conversaba con Chouji. Shikamaru se había recostado en la pequeña muralla de división, mientras Neji y Tenten se mantenían erguidos y sobrios. Ino se mostraba bastante impaciente y cuando ya estaba por reclamar vio en la entrada al equipo ocho junto a los renombrados rubios.

—Allí vienen —Avisó a los demás para que estuvieran atentos.

Todo el grupo notó como el ambiente se volvía algo denso. Y por pocos instantes, sus miradas recayeron en la mano entrelazada de ambos ninjas, dejándoles claro que lo que Kakashi había contado no era mentira.

El equipo ocho se hizo un lugar entremedio de todos y esperaron con algo de nerviosismo las palabras que seguro saldrían de la boca de uno de ellos. Observaron como Minato le murmuro algo al oído de Naruto y éste negaba con la cabeza. A los segundos, Naruto tomó la palabra.

—Bien. Según lo que nos dijo Kakashi–sensei, él ya les había mencionado algo respecto a nuestra relación —mencionó con rapidez y seriedad lo que a muchos les dejó anonadados—. ¿Puedo saber cuáles fueron sus palabras?

—Bueno —Sakura titubeó. Por unos instantes estuvo a punto de reprochar la manera tan seca y directa con la que habló, pero la mirada del Yondaime le intimidaba—, él nos dijo que hoy irían con Tsunade–sama para dar a conocer y "formalizar" su… relación —terminó de explicar bajo los atentos ojos de Naruto.

—¿No les dijo nada más? —Casi todo el grupo negó con un ademan. Suspiró fuertemente frente a todos y abrazó a su padre, observándolo—. Por unos instantes pensé que les había contado quizás qué detalle pervertido, _dattebayo_.

Minato sonrió resuelto. —Mi alumno es pervertido, pero no un hablador.

Naruto le miró con desconfianza. —¿Bromeas? ¿Y por qué vino a decirles si nosotros apenas tomamos la resolución esta mañana?

Al mayor casi se le baja la presión al caer en cuenta, pero lo disimuló como pudo. —Ciertamente se adelantó a los hechos. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con el —_Y lo dejaré ciego por mirón._ Seguramente se puso a espiarlos por la ventana.

—Entonces ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Lee sacándolos de su propia conversación.

El momento había llegado.

—Sí, lo es —Aseguró Naruto con la mirada llena de madurez. Eso sin duda los dejó boquiabiertos, Shikamaru incluido.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó una asombrada Tenten.

—Te mencionaré lo mismo que le dije a Tsunade, no es algo que se pueda explicar —respondió Minato con tranquilidad.

—Es que no es normal, Yondaime–sama. Con todo respeto, yo creo que Naruto está confundido —dictaminó la Haruno. Rock Lee al ver por dónde iba su novia quiso pararla, pero le fue imposible—. Naruto hasta ahora no conocía lo que es el amor de un hijo a un padre, naturalmente no sabe diferenciar el amor parental con el amor de pareja —calló al ver el reproche de su pareja y el de todos ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes que no sé lo que significa o como se siente el amor de pareja, Sakura–chan? —inquirió el rubio menor con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—No se te conoce pareja, Naruto —respondió rápidamente.

—Exacto, Sakura–san. No se le conoce —Minato hizo hincapié en la frase asombrando a todos.

—¿Tuviste pareja, Naruto? —preguntó Kiba esta vez.

El menor asintió con una sonrisa enigmática. —Pero, lo siento chicos, desde ya les digo que no les mencionaré de quién. Confórmense con saber que sí tuve y sí sé diferenciar una cosa de la otra, _tebayo_. Espero haber resuelto tu duda, Sakura–chan.

Por extraño que pareciera no hubo más preguntas.

—Creo que esto es muy problemático —Shikamaru se levantó de su cómoda posición y alzo su mano esperando la de Naruto—. Pero es tu vida y si con esto eres feliz a mí que más me da. Sé feliz, esos son mis sinceros deseos —Felicitó con una sonrisa y gracias a ello el semblante de todos cambió.

Kiba seguía mirándoles shockeado, aunque un codazo de Shino le hizo carraspear y también dar sus enhorabuenas. Neji les dijo que si ese era su destino bien por ellos. Rock Lee los saludo con efusividad prometiendo protegerlos de la mala vibra. Chouji sólo menciono que para cualquier cosa que contaran con él. Ino y Tenten estaban algo molestas por la pérdida de tan buenos partidos, aunque por otro lado se les hizo agua la boca al imaginar ciertas cosas obscenas con ellos de protagonistas. Por último, Sakura no estaba del todo conforme y se quedó a esperar que todos se marcharan.

—Hablabas de Sasuke–kun ¿Verdad? —preguntó a boca de jarro en cuanto vio marchar al último integrante del grupo. Naruto le miró con verdadera impresión—. Estoy segura. Desde hace días Sasuke–kun no se ha presentado a ninguna reunión ni misión. Ambos estaban más distanciados de lo normal, y cuando Karin se declaró la novia oficial de Sasuke–kun, comenzaron los rumores tuyos de que estabas frecuentando burdeles —Naruto miró con insistencia a Minato tratando de hallar alguna solución o manera de evadirla, pero el ex Hokage con la mirada le indujo a aclarar todo. Después de todo era su amiga.

—Así es, Sakura–chan. Todo lo que dices es cierto. ¿Ahora entiendes? —habló Naruto bajando la mirada.

—Esto lo único que me hace pensar es que Minato–san se entrometió en su relación —acusó directamente, ante la mirada impertérrita del rubio mayor—. ¿Acaso has notado como ha cambiado Sasuke–kun? Él está cada vez más amigable hasta puedo hablar más de dos frases con él sin que me mande al diablo. Por eso, creo que esto es sólo una manera de vengarte de él… y que Minato–san está al tanto de ello ¿No es así? —aseveró taladrando al Yondaime con la mirada.

—No, Sakura. Naruto y su padre realmente son pareja —La voz del Uchiha interrumpiendo la conversación les sobresaltó en demasía. Minato le saludó con un ademán mientras que Naruto lo hizo con su acostumbrada efusividad.

—¡_Teme_! ¿Qué te han dicho de aparecer como si fueras fantasma? —reclamó como en los viejos tiempos.

—No lo sé, hasta ahora el que ha sobrevivido eres tú, _Usuratonkashi_.

Sakura les miraba por turnos.

—Serás _Teme_, con eso lo único que causarás serán paros cardíacos.

—Lo que digas, _Dobe_.

—¡_Teme_!

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Alguien que me explique por favor!

—Digamos que la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto no era muy buena siendo pareja, por lo que decidieron dejarlo y seguir siendo amigos ¿Ves? —Explicó el mayor para no seguir con el tema ni sacar a relucir heridas que todavía a los chicos les costaba sanar.

Sakura analizó los rostros de todos allí. Sasuke–kun se veía agotado aunque tranquilo, no se le notaba de mal humor y no se veía incómodo al ver a los otros dos tan juntos. Naruto por otro lado estaba ya más tranquilo, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima mientras que Minato–san no era fácil de descubrir, aunque nadie podía negar la mueca de felicidad que adornaba su rostro.

—No me queda más que creerles. Pero como me entere de algo, ya verán ¡_Shannaro_!

Los tres miraban la silueta de la joven de cabello rosa saliendo del local y en sus mentes se formó una frase en común.

Había que callar a Kakashi.

* * *

Al departamento ahora le sobraba una habitación. Habían acordado de dormir juntos y como no eran demasiado desordenados vivían cómodamente tranquilos. Aprovechaban cada minuto para conversar, reír un rato, besarse… la hiperactividad de Naruto le hacia sonreír demasiado mientras que a Naruto, su falta de pudor, le causaba no muy gratos sonrojos. En este momento estaban tranquilamente en el sofá mirando una película, Naruto había ido a la cocina para dejar en la basura los potes de ramen instantáneo vacíos mientras que él lo estaba esperando.

Luego de la charla con los chicos, Sasuke se quedó un rato más conversando con Naruto, algo que a su parecer incomodó un poco a su hijo, pero nada que le hiciera chistar los dientes o celarse. Después marcharon por el parque y caminaron cerca del monumento de los caídos entregando sus respetos hacia su maestro. Al poco tiempo de volver notaron las miradas insistentes. Por obviedad no hizo falta decirle a nadie más, el grupo o algunos de los integrantes seguramente se dedicaron exclusivamente a pregonar la relación. Lo bueno es que no les apedreaba ni miraban con malos ojos, lo malo es que no faltaba la vieja chismosa que comentaba muy alto o la mirada libidinosa de alguna _Yaoista_ en la calle.

Y ahora que se acordaba…

—Naruto ¿Qué es _lemon_?

Desde lejos observó el rojo en las orejas de su hijo.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —preguntó algo contrariado, el menor.

—Es que no quiero que después me digan ignorante, ¿Qué tal si es algo de conocimiento público?

—Sólo sería de conocimiento para un pervertido —masculló con molestia.

—Oh Vamos, cariño. No puede ser tan malo —insistió el mayor.

—Es que es… —A los segundos Minato se sobresaltó al sentir al menor sobre su cuerpo—. Mejor le hago caso a Kakashi y hago una clase práctica, _tebayo_.

_Le haría un altar a su alumno._

—¿Y por qué no comenzamos ahora, _Sensei_? —Sonrió provocativamente, causando un escalofrío en Naruto. Aunque no dudó mucho en cambiar los papeles.

—Entonces, pupilo, recuéstate en el sofá —Ordenó mientras apagaba la televisión y miraba por el reflejo como el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima. Con premeditada lentitud comenzó a sacarse el abrigo naranja y la malla negra quedando desnudo de cintura hacia arriba.

Minato no se quedó atrás comenzando a retirar su pesada camiseta negra quedando en las mismas condiciones que su hijo. —¿Así está bien, _Sensei_?

—Perfecto —contestó el menor—. Ahora veremos tu capacidad de reacción: mastúrbate —A Minato casi se le escapa un gemido con esa orden. Naruto siguió—. Sin sacarte el pantalón sólo masturbate, quiero ver que se te ocurre para no contradecirme, _dattebayo_.

_En pocas palabras, mastúrbate con la ropa puesta_, pensó el mayor.

Con algo de incomodidad, pero el morbo al tope, comenzó a acariciarse lentamente sobre el pantalón. La tela rozaba su piel provocándole un millar de sensaciones, pero que sabía no se compararían al penetrar ese cuerpo frente a él. Con esos pensamientos su erección no se hizo esperar. Rápidamente ganaba tamaño y con ello la incomodidad del pantalón que no le dejaba estirarse, empezando a rasgarle. Estuvo tentado de abrir el zíper, sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto le hizo pensarlo dos veces. Por la cara lujuriosa que tenía estaba muy satisfecho con lo que veía.

—Veo que te excitaste rápido —burló el menor.

—Teniéndote enfrente, ¿Cómo no excitarme? —contestó rápidamente.

—No me conteste así, alumno, ¿Qué falta de respeto? Tendremos que castigarte, _tebayo_ —respondió el chico con la mirada prendida y agachándose a un lado de su padre, acercando el rostro a la entrepierna cubierta.

—¿Qué clase de castigo será si me está dando placer, _Sensei_?

Naruto sonrió con malicia. —Uno que hará que ruegues.

No faltaron segundos para que Minato comprendiera lo que Naruto quiso decir.

El pequeño rubio había abierto su boca y exhalado un suspiro encima de la ropa abultada. Tomaba algo de aliento y luego lo expulsaba cálido y con intensidad sobre su entrepierna palpitante. Repetía la acción una y otra vez con mayor precisión y recorriendo cada centímetro de ropa. Con sus manos jugaba con el pequeño cierre subiendo y bajándolo lentamente, pero sin llegar a abrirlo por completo mientras que con la derecha acariciaba tiernamente sus testículos sobre el pantalón.

Minato aguantaba a duras penas el saltar sobre Naruto y estamparlo contra la pared.

Naruto seguía inmerso en su labor y Minato realmente comenzaba a ver esos actos como castigo: todas las caricias, el aliento tibio sobre la ropa llegando con potencia sobre su miembro pulsante…

—Naruto, bésame —Pidió con indulgencia siendo totalmente ignorado. Naruto sonreía malicioso tocando con algo más de brusquedad la tela hinchada. Se subió sobre el cuerpo del mayor dejando que sus labios se rozasen con suavidad. Minato alzaba su rostro intentando acercarse, pero Naruto rehuía con facilidad pasando a besar su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, su mejilla… sin detenerse, el menor continuaba con el hilarante masaje sobre la ropa. A Minato no le quedó dudas del verdadero castigo que significaba el no poder responder y estar a merced de su niño—. _Sensei_, necesito un beso —reclamó con su voz grave y masculina, marcado por el placer. Naruto siguió el recorrido con sus labios aunque sin llegar a la boca contraria, sin embargo, esta vez, estaba usando su tibia y suave lengua dejando al rubio mayor en las nubes.

Con tranquilidad y lentitud, el menor recorrió ese cuerpo que muchas veces le había hecho jadear. Su lengua acariciaba los músculos rígidos, las pequeñas cicatrices, su pecho trabajado, sus masculinos pezones… bajando con algo de ansiedad lamió los músculos del vientre, el ombligo, la erótica línea de la ingle hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón.

—Quiero lamerte, Minato, pero todavía estás castigado, _tebayo_ —Le recordó con malicia. El Yondaime subió el brazo derecho para cubrirse el rostro.

—Comienzo a pensar que éste castigo es injustificado —Suprimió un angustiante quejido al percibir la lengua recorriendo su piel —…Por favor, Naruto —Llevó su mano izquierda hacia los cabellos dorados de su niño tomándolos con fuerza y retirando su rostro levemente—. Estoy en mi límite —Le suplicó con los ojos velados de placer.

Naruto con una inusitada rapidez le quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. La satisfacción del mayor al sentir su virilidad libre de ropa le hizo soltar un indecoroso jadeo. El chico hizo lo mismo con los suyos sacándoselos con lentitud y sensualidad, haciendo que la tela recorriera sus piernas como si de caricias se trataran. Minato le miraba por el rabillo del ojo mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de controlar las ganas de asaltarle.

—Tengo hambre, _Sensei_ —murmuró con la voz ronca mirando fijamente al chico que le devoraba con los ojos. Naruto no respondió, simplemente se limitó a subir sobre Minato dándole la espalda, entregándole una buena panorámica de su retaguardia. El menor recostó parte de su vientre sobre el pecho del mayor quedando su rostro sobre la estimulada entrepierna.

—Para que veas que soy bueno, toma —Posicionó su miembro sobre la cara del ex Hokage que no espero ni un segundo más para tomar con sus manos ambos muslos y acariciarlos con bestialidad, buscando acercar el exquisito trofeo vibrante a su boca. Naruto se paralizó por unos seguros disfrutando del indescriptible goce en que lo sumergía la impetuosidad de su _Otou–san_—. Realmente estás en tu límite —musitó entre ronroneos.

—Te deseo demasiado, Naruto. Cada día siento que no puedo vivir sin saborear tu cuerpo —mencionó susurrante, mientras acariciaba con vehemencia la piel de los muslos con su lengua. El rubio menor contuvo el escalofrío que esas palabras le provocaban. Cada acción de Minato, cada palabra o frase hecha con tanta dulzura y sinceridad, le dejaban flotando en placer. Tanto o más que sus caricias lascivas.

Minato se concentró en lamer, morder y chupar cada milímetro de piel que su boca encontraba. Las piernas bronceadas y firmes, pasando por el arco que unía sus testículos con esa entrada rosada y sedosa. Con sus dedos rozaba la piel de ese sexo vibrante que pedía a gritos algo de calor, a la par que golpeaba levemente la entrada del ano con su lengua, deseosa de probar más de su hijo.

Naruto sintió como la inquieta lengua se abría paso en su entrada y lo poco que llevaba maniobrando se fue al carajo. La sentía golpeando una y otra vez dentro de él, con ímpetu, con fuerza, con dulzura, saboreándole… Algo más decidido, y tratando de recobrar el sentido, tomó el miembro de Minato con seguridad y lo tragó de un sólo bocado.

El mayor no pudo contener el jadeo.

Esa maravillosa lengua tibia y juguetona devoraba todo a su paso, engulléndolo, chupándolo, succionando toda la piel, mientras que con sus manos masturbaba lo que no podía llevar a sus labios. El vaivén maniático de Naruto por poco y no le deja continuar con su misión; devorarse a su niño. Por ello, con más intensidad que antes, enterró su miembro bucal dentro de esa exquisita y estrecha entrada, comenzando un "mete y saca" frenético, y mordiendo con sus dientes, la piel alrededor.

Gracias al sonido de succión, los gemidos se confundieron.

Ambos se daban placer locamente, como si de una competencia se tratara. Tocaban todo lo que podían con sus manos, con sus cuerpos, con la lengua… lo que fuese y estuviese a su alcance para marcarse… marcar sus cuerpo con sus propias pieles. Impregnando sus esencias en el contrario para que ningún otro u otra siquiera intentara entrometerse.

El miembro de Minato goteaba esencia debido al placer y Naruto bebía excelso de ella. Devorándola con ansias, buscando extraer más y más. Palpaba los testículos tensos como rocas, rellenos de su premio y por ello aumentó el ritmo de la felación, buscando extraer ese semen blanco y delicioso que tenía tiempo sin probar.

El mayor continuaba violando esa entrada húmeda por sus besos y caricias, pasando a morder, en una mezcla de delicadeza y tosquedad, los testículos y la base del miembro de su hijo. Con su mano izquierda justo frente a la entrada rosada por las recientes succiones, adentró el dedo corazón en ella notando la nula resistencia gracias a sus atenciones. Otro dedo se unió al primero y la presión se hizo presente, Naruto estaba comprimiendo su entrada para excitación y ansiedad del mayor.

—No aprietes, cielo. Sigues muy estrecho y te puedo hacer daño —Pidió cargado de dulzura sobre la piel de los muslos del menor, causando un efecto cosquilloso, pero agradable.

—No lo creo, con lo lubricado que te tengo aquí, difícil que _eso_ no pase —mencionó juguetonamente, soltando ese miembro con la mirada turbada y un hilillo de saliva recorriendo su mentón.

Minato no necesitó más para, con su extraordinaria rapidez, acomodarse en el sillón con Naruto encima viéndole de frente. La mirada de ambos, nublada por el placer, se conectaba como jamás lo habían sentido. Diciéndose con la mirada millares de palabras, pero ninguna saliendo de sus labios. Minato se quedó perdido en la mirada azulina de su hijo, viéndole con adoración y fascinación.

Naruto decidió ser el primero en volver en sí, acercando su entrada al tembloroso sexo de su padre. Viéndole fijamente a los ojos, bajó con lentitud introduciendo en su cuerpo ese miembro monumental y perfecto, sintiendo sus paredes abrirse paso al que ya no era más un intruso, sino el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida. El dolor seguía presente, igual que lo estuvo toda su vida, y sin embargo, era un dolor tan gratificante que le hacía sentirse vivo, deseoso, ansioso por ser uno con él… con Minato… su _Otou–san_.

Mientras que Minato sentía su miembro ser succionado por esa cavidad estrecha, no despegaba los ojos de esa mirada añil, rebosante de juventud. Amaba cada cosa de su niño. Amaba sus berrinches, su obsesión por el ramen, su manera hiperactiva de hablar, sus pataleos al dormir, su mirada, su piel, su cuerpo… todo. Podía percibir que estaba entrando no sólo en ese cuerpo escultural y hermoso, sino que se estaba adentrando en el alma de su niño, en su ser… dejándole ser uno con él.

—Minato… —Llamó el menor con suavidad, casi degustando ese nombre.

—Naruto… —Retribuyó el mayor, acercando su rostro a esos labios de durazno, deleitándose con el exquisito manjar de esos labios jugosos. Ambos tantearon labio contra labio, en una caricia tierna y efímera, un paso débil y seguro antes de la tormenta de placer que se avecinaba.

Minato no soportó más y cogió las caderas de Naruto empujándose dentro de él. El movimiento causó que el menor entreabriera sus labios dándole la oportunidad al mayor para colar su lengua y juguetear con la contraria, degustándola y memorizándose cada recoveco como un sediento en el desierto de su cuerpo. Naruto por su parte rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su _Otou–san_ acercando más su rostro para hacer el beso más intenso y fogoso. Se devoraban la boca como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando de esa sensualidad innata en ambos, de esa pasión que se desbordaba por los poros, como dos animales en el apogeo de su celo. Minato marcaba sus dedos en las bronceadas caderas instándoles a moverse sobre su virilidad recia. Naruto le siguió la corriente sin dejar de comérselo con la boca, moviendo su lengua inquieta sobre la contraria, haciendo que Minato jadeara ido por las sensaciones. El vaivén lento, pero intenso, comenzó a parecerles insatisfactorio y en una mirada de complicidad ambos dejaron sus bocas para saborear sus cuellos callando sus gemidos eróticos sobre la piel del otro. El ex Hokage se enterraba con firmeza en el menor que comprimía su entrada con toda su energía generando en el rubio mayor la imperiosa necesidad de penetrarlo cada vez más enérgico, ávido de placer, ávido de amor, ávido de locura, la locura que le provocaba unirse a ese cuerpo, a sus ojos, perfecto. Hecho para él, para nadie más… marcándole, haciéndolo suyo…

—Mío… —No pudo evitar sisear esa posesiva palabra, causando una leve risa en el menor que le observó con los ojos llorosos, pero decididos.

—Tuyo —confirmó para deleite de Minato.

El éxtasis llego de pleno dejándoles jadeantes y plenos. La semilla de Minato escurría de esa pequeña entrada aun profanada por su miembro, mientras que la esencia de Naruto manchaba su propio pecho, cosa que el mayor aprovecho para degustarlo con la lengua. El menor subió el rostro del contrario con ímpetu y devoró su boca saboreando su propia esperma. El beso se suavizaba a cada minuto que pasaba, pasando de fogosos a castos besitos por todo el rostro. Sus cuerpos resentían el reciente orgasmo logrando que se sintieran agotados aunque satisfechos. Minato detuvo al menor que había intentado levantarse, haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho, todo esto sin salir de él. Manteniéndose un poco más así, unidos.

El mayor comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo sobre él con esa indescriptible dulzura, causando en Naruto la ligera sensación de modorra. Sin querer dejarse vencer por el sueño, abrazo un poco más fuerte a Minato con una frase saliendo de sus labios.

—Te amo Minato —balbució antes de caer dormido.

El rubio mayor, con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, besó esos rubios cabellos y susurró lo que en ese momento dictaba su corazón.

—También te amo.

_ Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha, Padre de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Tierra del Fuego, pareja del Jinchüriki que posee al Kyübi en su interior y, por consiguiente, amante de mi propio hijo. Su amor es mi cura, su cuerpo mi obsesión, su ser: mi complemento. Mi castigo fue enamorarme de mi propio hijo. Mi maldición fue no estar a su lado cuando más me necesitó, pero ahora puedo remediarlo, ahora comenzaremos una vida juntos, los hecho del pasado no puedo cambiarlos, esos recuerdos siempre estarán presentes, pero ahora puedo llenar su corazón de momentos nuevos, de momentos felices y gratos. No cambio mi pasado, porque si no fuera por él no estaría ahora aquí con mi maldición hecha carne. Esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que me ha ocurrido… ésta, fue mi historia._

—Por cierto… —La mirada de Minato demostraba una increíble malicia—. Ya sabía lo que significaba _lemon_ —Y, con un ademán sexy y encantador, posa un dedo sobre sus labios, bajando la voz hasta hacerla un murmullo—. Pero no se lo digas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el final. ¡Por fin! diran muchos, pues sí, por fin. La verdad es que la musa es tan volatil que si no la amarras pues se te escapa y aparece como un año después. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Un gusto haber terminado y espero que nos veamos en otra historia, para los que sigan El Valor de Ser Rubio, pues pronto tendran noticias. Cuidense mucho, y para los que siguieron esperando el final aun despues de mucho, para los que se pasaron a leer y dejaron un Review y para los que no, tambien, Gracias.  
**


End file.
